The Boys from Ered Luin
by idrylla
Summary: Fili and Kili had good lives growing up with their mother, father and uncle in Ered Luin. Just some snippets from their lives as the boys grow from babies to adults. Just life as life is when you are of dwarven royalty - the good, the bad, the joyful and the ugly.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Little Brother, Fili - 5, Kili - newborn**

"This had better be an orc attack!" Thorin roared as he stumbled in the dark in his bare feet to the door.

"Almost!" a voice on the other side of the door said.

Thorin threw open the door. "Joli," Thorin's voice rumbled. "how can there almost be an orc attack?"

Joli smiled. "It's Dis. She's gone into labor."

Thorin, who had only been half awake before was wide awake now.

"Do you need me to come to the house?" Thorin asked. He lived just down the path from his sister's home.

"No. Would you take care of Fili for us?"

Thorin noticed his sister's husband was holding a bundle of blankets, with a mop of blond hair poking out of the top. He reached out and the exchange was made without waking the small boy. Fili nestled himself into Thorin's chest.

"Give Dis my love," Thorin said, "and if there's anything I can do, don't hesitate to ask."

"You're keeping Fili for us. It gives us peace of mind to know out eldest is safe while Dis brings the new one into this world," Joli said.

"Go to her now and don't worry about a thing here," Thorin said. Joli smiled and ran off back to his home. Thorin's heart was pounding. He was excited and nervous for his sister. He said a silent plea to Mahal to keep his sister and the new baby safe.

He carried the sleeping child to his bed and laid him right in the middle. He tugged at the blankets until Fili was completely covered, then he took a quilt off the bed and went to his sitting room. The couch was really too small for his large frame, but he would make do. It was just for one night. He folded his legs as best he could and tried to go back to sleep. It wasn't easy as he could only think of Dis, but he finally dozed off.

"Mama? Daddy?" the tiny voice woke Thorin. His internal clock told him very little time had passed since he had laid the child down. In his haste to get up, Thorin fell off the couch. He cursed quietly, rubbed at his knee and went to the room. In the dark, he could just make out Fili's form, sitting in the unfamiliar bed, crying.

"Shh, little one," Thorin whispered.

"Daddy?" Fili asked hopefully.

"It's Uncle Thorin." He sat on the bed and gathered Fili into his arms.

"I want Mama," Fili cried.

"I know you do, but Mama's having her baby tonight."

Fili still cried. Thorin reached to his bed stand and lit the candle. The little light chased the darkness away and uncle and nephew were able to see one another. Tears streaked Fili's cheeks. Thorin wiped at Fili's face with his thumbs. He was surprised when Fili copied the gesture and ran his little hands over Thorin's face.

"Come now, let's go back to sleep." Thorin laid down on the bed and pulled Fili into his chest. He felt Fili relax. There was silence, except for a few sniffles from Fili. Thorin started to fall asleep.

"I got to go water," Fili said.

Thorin sighed, but got up quickly. The last thing he wanted was Fili wetting Thorin's bed. He held the candle up and led Fili to the washroom. He lit the candle in there and stood outside the door while Fili did his business. When the boy was done, Thorin took him to the barrel of drinking water and gave him a cup to drink. Then they went back to bed.

* * *

It wasn't the sun shining through the window that woke Thorin. It was a small foot, wedged under his chin. There was a knee in his neck and Thorin could feel Fili's hot breath at his navel. How in the world had Fili ended up like this? Thorin removed the foot that was practically choking his neck. As gently as he could, he rolled off the bed, stood up and stretched. His knee was sore. Fili slept on, so Thorin went to the washroom to visit the toilet . When he returned, Fili was sitting in the bed, blinking his eyes in the morning sun and looking around. He saw his big uncle in the door.

"Mama?" the boy asked hopefully.

"We'll go see her after some breakfast," Thorin said. He lifted Fili up and they went to his cooking hearth. He didn't have much in his pantry. Not much that would interest a small child, anyway. "What do you like to eat, Fili?" he asked.

"Eggs and toast," Fili answered.

Thorin sighed in relief. He could do that and it wasn't long before he was able to slide a plate of eggs and toast in front of Fili. They ate together and Thorin listened as Fili chatted about his toys and his friend Fror, whose house Fili had played at just a few days ago.

When they were done eating, Thorin brushed and re-braided Fili's hair before they set out. Dis might not have had the baby yet. Fili had taken a good twelve hours of hard labor before he was born. Still, they would check in. Perhaps Joli could come out and reassure his son that all was well.

At five years of age, Fili was, Thorin guessed, like all other dwarflings. He hadn't spent much time around ones so young since his own siblings had been that age. Fili was a happy child, full of energy and often ran his mother ragged. Today he walked hand-in-hand with Thorin. Fili talked almost nonstop and was often pausing to watch a bug in their path or point out a shiny rock on the way a cloud looked like a pony. Thorin was highly amused by his nephew. He had never spent so much time at once with Fili. The child was intelligent.

"Daddy!"Fili cried out and ran to his father's out stretched arms.

Joli was walking up the path towards them. Thorin noticed Joli was smiling. That was a good sign.

"Fili," he hugged his son. "Did you have a nice time with Uncle Thorin?"

"We ate eggs and I saw a green bug with a thousand legs," Fili spoke excitedly.

"In your eggs?" Joli asked, ticking Fili's belly.

"No Daddy, on the road."

Joli looked at Thorin and smiled. "Thank you, Thorin, for taking care of Fili."

"Is Dis alright?" Thorin asked.

"Aye, she is," Joli smiled. "Come on in and meet my new child."

Thorin was slightly annoyed that Joli would give nothing away as to the new baby's gender, but it was Dis's privilege to make the announcement to her brother and Thorin only had to wait one minute more.

Joli opened the door and let Thorin in. Dis was propped up in bed. She was ginning and holding a small bundle in her arms. Thorin kissed her cheek.

"Mama!" Fili cried out. His voice startled the new baby and it let out a cry. Fili was dead still in his father's arms. He stared at the thing his mother held, his eyes wide.

"Thorin, I have another son. Fili, meet your little brother. We have named him Kili," Dis announced. She held up the baby, so he was facing Thorin. A tiny pink baby with black, fluffy hair was presented to them. Fili was placed on the bed next to his mother. He couldn't take his eyes off the babe.

"Dis, he's perfect. You did well," Thorin smiled.

"He was in a hurry to get here," Dis sighed with a smile. "It only took three hours. Of course, the speed of it make it much more painful, but at least it was over quickly."

"Eager to meet his brother, I'm sure," Thorin said.

"Mama? Can I touch him?" Fili asked.

"Yes dear, but be gentle."

Fili reached out and took his brother's hand in his. "Hi, Kili."

Thorin was amazed at the sudden change in Fili. This morning, he was just a wee lad, but now, sitting next to his tiny newborn brother, Fili looked quite grown up.

"Guess what, Kili," Fili started. "I saw the biggest bug today. It had a million legs and I got to sleep at Uncle Thorin's house. You'll like Uncle Thorin's house. It has a big bed and lots of shiny swords. When I grow bigger, I want two swords, like Dada. Do you want two swords, Kili?"

Joli laughed. "He's too small for all that, Fili. But, when he gets bigger, you can show him bugs, swords and the fun of jumping on Uncle's bed."

Thorin threw Joli a dirty look.

"But for now, Kili is very small. He must stay close to Mama and sleep a lot."

"It's alright," Fili said. "I'll wait and then we can play."


	2. Writing Letters

**Writing Letters**

**Fili - 10, Kili - 5**

The bickering had been going on all week and Dis was sick of it. Physically and emotionally she was still recovering from a miscarriage three weeks ago. The boys didn't know, nor would they understand. Well, Fili might be able to understand, but she didn't want him to be burdened with that knowledge.

"No, Kili. Leave me alone!" Fili shouted.

"I want to play," Kili whined.

"I don't want to play. Go away."

"I'll tell Mama," Kili said.

"I don't care."

"Fili, Kili," Dis spoke sternly. She stood in the doorway of their bed room. Fili was sitting on his bed, holding his new slate and chalk. Kili was standing on the bed, and it was obvious he had been jumping on it before Dis walked in.

"Kili won't leave me alone," Fili said. "I'm trying to write my letters." He spoke with an air of superiority.

"Fili won't play." Kili said.

Dis could not be angry with them. Normally they got along so very well, but once in a while, Kili's endless energy and immaturity of his five young years would bother Fili, who tended to be quieter and was excited with his newly learned skill of reading and writing.

She would separate them for a while and try to give Fili the peace he desired.

"Kili, I'm about to go outside to hang up the washing. Would you come with me and keep me company?" Dis asked.

"Can I hold the pins?" Kili asked.

"That would be most helpful."

Kili hopped off the bed and without another glance at Fili, he was out the door. Dis smiled at her elder son. "There. Enjoy a bit of quiet so you can practice your letters."

"Thank you, Amad," Fili smiled. She left him alone and with a grin, Fili turned back to look at his practice book his tutor had given him. With great care and precision, Fili copied the letters onto his slate.

* * *

Kili had been wrongly named, Dis thought as she watched her son play in the garden in front of their home. Instead of Kili, he should have been named Luhn, after the great river that ran through the Blue Mountains, because like the river, Kili never stopped running. No wonder poor Fili had been so frustrated.

After hanging up the wash, she and Kili had knelt in the garden and pulled up weeds. He had talked and asked questions so quickly, Dis couldn't keep up with him.

She was glad to see her husband coming up the path to the house. He would distract Kili for a while.

"Daddy!" Kili crashed into his father's legs.

"What have you been doing today?" Joli asked.

"Helping Mama."

"Where's Fili?"

"Practicing his letters," Dis answered. "He needed a little peace this morning, so we have been working out here."

Joli kissed his wife. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. It's been good for me to be out in the sun," Dis answered.

They sat outside for a while longer, basking in the warm sun, talking and watching Kili chase a butterfly and be chased by an upset bee. They didn't see the sad little face peek out at them from the window.

Finally Dis said it was time to eat and they three of them went in. Dis went to their kitchen and Kili was sent to the washroom and told he was not allowed to come out until his hands and face were completely clean. Joli went to see Fili and invite him in to join them for lunch.

Fili was sitting on his bed, his back turned to the door.

"Fili, my lad," Joli said. "Are you hungry for lunch?"

Fili sniffed. "I'm not wanted."

"What?" Joli went and sat on the bed. He tried to put an arm around his son, but Fili pulled away. "What makes you think you're not wanted?"

"Amad took Kili away and didn't invite me to come out."

"I thought you wanted to be alone so you could write your letters without Kili bouncing all over you." Joli didn't understand what the big deal was, but it was apparently very important to Fili. "She would never keep you and Kili apart if she knew you wanted to play with him."

"Really?"

"It's hard, isn't it?" He put an arm around Fili's shoulder. "Kili is young and he doesn't understand the things you do because you are older. Amad and I understand you need time without Kili. When you want that time, all you need to do is ask, but when you are done with your quiet time, Kili will be waiting for you."

Fili nodded. "One day Kili will learn his letters and he'll need quiet time too," Fili said.

"Somehow, I don't think Kili and quiet time go together. Do you?" Joli laughed.

Fili laughed too.

"Will you show me some of your letters?" Joli asked.

Fili pulled out his slate and drew several Khuzdul characters.

"My goodness," Joli said, taking the slate and looking at his son's handiwork. "This is perfect. I dare say Master Telchar will be very impressed. Not even your Uncle Thorin writes so well as this."

Fili's eyes lit up. That was a high compliment, indeed.

Over lunch, Fili's slate was passed to Dis and Kili.

"I want to learn to write letters!" Kili excitedly spoke.

"I can teach you," Fili said.

"Really?" Kili hopped up, ran to Fili's side and threw his arms around him. "you're the best big brother ever! If you teach me, then we can always play together."

* * *

******Thanks to all of you who are following this. **I stole Joli's name from the ItalianHobbit's stories - Race Against Time and Illusion. Both brilliant stories that will make you cry. 


	3. Mint Tea

**Mint Tea **

**Fili - 11, Kili - 6**

"Daddy?"

Joli looked to his six year old son. He looked slightly pale and he was frowning. "What is it, my boy?"

"When's Mama coming home?" Kili asked.

"Not until tomorrow. What's wrong?" Joli asked.

"My tummy hurts."

Joli dreaded things like this. Of course it would happen when Dis wasn't around. "Well, what does Amad do when your tummy hurts?"

Kili shrugged his shoulders. "Makes it better."

"Hmm," Joli thought for a moment. "Fili?"

Fili came from his room, a book in his hand.

"What does Amad do for you boys when you have upset stomachs?" Joli asked.

"Is Kili sick?" Fili asked, turning to look at his little brother.

"My tummy, Fee," Kili whined.

"She makes mint tea," Fili said. He put his book down and put an arm around Kili.

"Yes, mint tea! Wait a few minutes, Kili. I'll have some tea made up for you very soon." Joli went into the kitchen and refilled the kettle. He went about searching through Dis's supplies, looking for the mint. When he found it, the container labeled 'mint' was empty. Joli mumbled under his breath. He went to the front door. The boys were sitting on the couch together. Fili was reading a story to Kili. "I'll be right back, boys."

He ran out of his house and down the short path to Thorin's house. He hoped Thorin had mint. Thorin had just walked out of his house, dressed for work in the forge, when Joli ran up to his home.

"Joli," Thorin said in his gruff way.

"Thorin, do you have any mint?" Joli asked.

"No. What do you need mint for?"

"It's Kili. He doesn't feel well," Joli explained.

"Where's Dis?"

"Aiding the midwife at a birth. Izzi, Bombur's wife."

"Ah yes. Dwarfling number three, isn't it?" Thorin asked.

Joli shrugged his shoulders. "What do I do about the mint?"

"Check your garden. I'm pretty sure Dis has a patch of mint growing in front of your house." Thorin slung his bag over his shoulder. He needed to get to get to the forge.

"Does she grow mint?"

"Good grief man, don't you know what grows in your own garden?" Thorin asked.

"No! It's not like I need to know. Dis takes care of it," Joli said, highly offended.

Thorin was doing his best to suppress his smile. "Come on. I'll show you the mint and make sure you don't poison your son."

They went back to Joli's house. Right there, under the front window, was a huge mint patch. Dis complained about it every year because it grew more like a weed than a regular plant.

"This," Thorin gruffly pointed to the patch, "is mint."

"I thought it was a weed," Joli began plucking at the leaves. When he went in, the boys were still on the couch, but Fili wasn't reading to Kili anymore. Instead, Kili was hunched over, his arms cradling his stomach. Fili had an arm around Kili and was rubbing his back.

"Adad, Kili doesn't feel well," Fili said.

"I have mint now," Joli announced, feeling bad that he had not known the common plant to help ease his son's aches. He put them into the hot kettle and readied some tea cups.

There was an awful noise from the front room before Thorin called, "Joli, grab some rags!"

Joli's stomach dropped. This wasn't good. He grabbed what was in the kitchen and went back out. Kili had vomited on the floor and was crying. Fili still had a comforting arm around his brother and was whispering soft reassurances into Kili's ear.

"I'll fill up the tub," Thorin said, walking back to the washroom.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," Kili cried.

Joli knelt down and threw a rag over the mess. Then he looked to Kili's face. "Don't you worry about it. I'm sorry I didn't get you the mint earlier. I'll get this cleaned up and you can have some mint tea. Alright?"

Kili nodded.

It was disgusting work, but Joli finally managed to clean the mess. Thorin had taken Kili to the washroom and with Fili's help, they got him bathed and cleaned. Resting comfortably on the couch, Joli gave Kili his long promised tea. He drank it and fell asleep. Thorin left with a promise to return later in the afternoon to check on them.

Joli was left with the washing. Why did this have to happen the one day Dis was unavailable? He was a carpenter. He knew tools, wood, grain, and careful mathematical planning for building perfect items, but a sick child was something he knew nothing about.

"Adad?" Fili came up behind him. "I think I'm sick too."

Joli moved out of the way just in time for Fili to be sick in the toilet. He held Fili's hair out of his face until he was done.

"My poor boys," Joli said. "Come on, to bed with you."

"I don't want to be without Kili," Fili protested.

"As soon as he wakes up, I'll move him into your room," Joli promised.

Fili was tucked into bed, a bucket at his side. Joli gave him a cup of mint tea.

"Thanks for sitting with Kili earlier and helping him. I know he feels better when you're around and it helped me out a lot," Joli said.

Fili smiled. "It's alright, Adad." He finished his tea and laid down to sleep. "Promise you'll bring in Kili when he wakes up?" Fili asked, half asleep.

"I promise."

Joli took the freshly washed laundry outside and began to hang it up. It wasn't long before he saw Oin, the healer, walking towards the house.

"Master Oin," he greeted.

"Joli. Thorin stopped by and told me you have a sick dwarfling," Oin said.

"Two, actually," Joli said. "Fili's got it, too."

Oin nodded and pulled out a pouch from his pocket. "Sounds like they've got what's been going around. Not much you can do but wait for it to pass." He handed the pouch to Joli. "Make them some tea with this. It helps with the nausea and headaches. It's a bit bitter, but you can add some honey, if you've got it."

Joli nodded and took the pouch. "Thank you."

"It should be over in a few days," Oin said.

Joli spent the rest of the afternoon taking care of his boys. Kili was moved into the boy's room and at their insistence, their beds were pushed together so they could be near each other. Joli read to them, helped them get cleaned up after being sick and making them cup after cup of tea. By dinner time, Joli was exhausted. He heard the front door open.

"Dis?" he called out, hopefully.

"Nah, it's just me," Thorin's deep voice rumbled. His clothes were clean and his hair was wet from being washed after his day in the hot forge. "How's Kili?"

"They're both sick," Joli frowned, "but at least they're doing better than before."

"Uncle Thorin, sit with us," Kili grinned.

Thorin sat down next to Kili.

"Have you eaten yet?" Joli asked.

"Not yet," Thorin answered.

"If you stay with them, I'll fix some supper."

Thorin nodded. Joli left and went to the kitchen. Dis had left them some food. All Joli had to do was heat it up. He made some broth for the boys. He poured two cups of tea and two mugs of ale and carefully carried it all into the boys room.

"We're having a picnic," Joli announced as he set it all down on the floor.

Kili scrambled off his bed, feeling better. Fili sat next to Kili and Thorin.

Thorin chuckled. "If Dis finds out about this," he started.

"I know," Joli said, "she'd have my hide. We just won't tell Amad about this."

"Broth?" Kili protested. "I don't want broth."

"And I don't want you to be sick again, so nothing else for you until your mother gets home," Joli smiled.

They ate their dinner, on the floor of the boys bedroom, and Thorin entertained them with stories. The fun was over when Kili vomited again. The boys were put back into bed. Thorin stoked the fire, making the room nice and warm. By night fall, all four of the dwarrow were tired and they all fell asleep on the two beds that had been pushed together.

Dis returned home just after sunrise. Izzi's birth had gone very smoothly and another healthy red-headed son had been added to their family. She was surprised to see laundry hanging on the line. She knew she had not left any up. They were all her kitchen rags. This couldn't be good.

She went in and immediately knew something was off. A quick peek into the kitchen showed food had been left out and dishes were sitting in the wash basin. She looked in her room, but her husband was not there. Looking in on her boys, Dis had to hold back a laugh and a yell of frustration. Sleeping on the beds were her husband, her brother and her two sons, squished between the two larger dwarrows. On the floor was their picnic remains. She could see buckets next to the bed, reeking of sick. Her poor lads.

She went back to the kitchen and started to clean up, but she was tired after being awake all night. Well, when Joli woke up, she would let him do their picnic dishes while she got some sleep.

"Uh oh," Thorin's voice mumbled from the doorway. She turned to face him. "Morning Dis. The boys are sick. Hope Izzi's well. I've got to go, bye." He ran out the front door.

Dis chuckled. The coward.

"Mama!" Kili ran to her. "Me and Fili got sick yesterday."

"Um," Joli looked sheepishly at her. "Welcome home."


	4. Hen House

**The Hen House**

**Fili - 17, Kili - 12**

"Joli, it's perfect," Dis kissed her husband's cheek. "This is exactly what we need." She looked around at the small one room building Joli had built alongside their home.

"So, when are our new residents arriving?" Joli asked.

"Tomorrow," she answered. "There's still a few things I need to do to get ready."

The new arrivals came early the following afternoon.

"Afternoon, Lady Dis," the old dwarf said.

"Hello Dorn. Did you bring them?" Dis asked.

"Aye, got them in the back of the wagon, I do." Old Dorn gently lifted a large bag and followed Dis to the newly built room. They stepped inside and Dis closed the door, then Dorn untied the bag and opened the mouth. Ten reddish-brown hens ran out, clucking noisily. They began to explore their new home, quickly finding their food and water.

"They're all newly laying eggs," Dorn explained, "but don't be surprised if you don't see many these first few days. They're a little shocked from their journey and transfer, but three days, you'll be seeing lots of eggs."

"Thank you," Dis carefully opened the door and let Dorn and herself out. She paid the old dwarf the money for the hens and he left.

Dis kept an eye out for when her sons would arrive home. She knew they were excited about the hens, but she wanted to be with them the first time they saw the chickens. She needed to make sure they understood the rules.

Kili and Fili were walking up the path to the house, so she went out and met them at the gate.

"Hi, Amad," Kili said. "Are they here yet? Do we have chickens?"

"We do," Dis nodded. "Come along, I'll show you." She unlatched the door. "Careful when you open the door. Make sure there are no hens at the door that can run out." She let the boys in and then came in herself, closing the door behind her. "Always close the door immediately."

"Wow, look at them," Kili grinned.

Fili tried to pet one, but it ran off.

"Every day, boys, I want you to check on them. Make sure they have food and water and collect the eggs."

"Where will the eggs be?" Fili asked.

"Hopefully in those small boxes," Dis pointed out the little nesting boxes, "but I don't know what they will decide to do. We might see our first eggs tomorrow."

They stayed in there a while longer, watching then hens and talking about them.

"Please boys," Dis said as they left the hen house, "make sure you keep the door shut tight and latch it on the way out."

The boys nodded and made their promise to do all their mother had told them.

* * *

To Dis's surprise, the boys had taken right to their new job. They fed and filled the chicken's water dishes every day. They collected the eggs and had never dropped one. Every other week, they would muck out the old straw and put in fresh straw for their beds. Kili was especially good about taking care of the hens.

"Oh dear," Dis said to herself one morning.

"What is it Amad?" Fili asked.

"Your father forgot his lunch and it's market day. I don't have the time to take lunch to him," she sighed.

"I can take it to him, before lessons," Fili volunteered.

"But you haven't finished your morning chores."

"All we have left are the hens and Kili can do that. He practically does it by himself every morning anyway. It's his favorite chore."

Kili nodded. "I can do it, Amad."

"That would help me out a lot," Dis said. "I need to get going to the markets." Dis traded their fresh eggs for goods her family needed, but she did have to start out early to make it there, do her shopping and get home again before the boys came home from their lessons. "Alright," she said. "Fili, run along now so you can make it to Adad's shop and then to your lessons on time."

Fili nodded. "See you later, Kili." He took his books and his father's lunch and ran out the door.

Dis put on her cloak. "Kili, take care of the hens, then off with you."

"Yes, Amad," Kili nodded. He felt very grown up at being left to take care of this task on his own and then walk to his lessons on his own. He didn't understand why they didn't leave him to do things on his own more often. He was twelve years old, for goodness sake. He would prove to them he could do this.

He set his books and his lunch pail by the hen house door. He scooped up a bucket of feed and a bucket of water and carried them back to the hen house door. Carefully, he opened it up and placed the bucket of feed just inside the door. He had learned to do this very quickly after almost letting two hens escape the first time he had tried this

By placing the bucket of food in first, the hens would be too occupied by the food to try and get out, allowing him the time and room to get into the hen house with the water bucket. He closed the door behind him and poured the water into their dish.

The hens were familiar with Kili now and they let him pet their backs. He did for several moments, feeling their soft feathers. He poured the feed into their food dish and collected eight eggs. They were gently placed in the bucket and he went back to the door. He pushed to open it, but the door didn't budge.

"Oh no," Kili whispered. He put his shoulder into the door and pushed again, but it didn't move. The latch on the other side must have slipped. He was locked in.

"Amad!" Kili shouted before remembering she had already left for the market. Kili groaned. No one would be home for hours. A few tears formed in his eyes. He was all alone, locked in the hen house. His books and lunch were on the other side of the door, so he had no food. He looked helplessly around for any kind of hole or way out, but there was none. The house had been built by his Adad, a master carpenter, and it was as sturdy as could be. He had no choice but to wait. He carefully took the eggs out of the bucket and turned the bucket upside down so he could sit on it. Kili sighed. This was going to be a long, lonely day.

* * *

Fili was half way through his morning lessons before he realized Kili wasn't there. He mentally kicked himself. He had gotten so caught up in his history lesson that he had not noticed Kili had never come in.

"Master Telchar?"

"What is it Fili?"

"Have you seen Kili?"

"No. When he didn't come in with you, I assumed he was sick," Master Telchar said.

"No. He's not. I had to do an errand for my Amad this morning. Kili was left on his own to finish his chores and come here himself," Fili felt a panic rise in his chest.

"Hmph. Well, it seems he decided to play hooky today."

Fili shook his head. "Kili wouldn't do that. Please, may I go home to check on him?"

"No. You will sit down and do your work. Your education will not be interrupted by your careless brother who couldn't bother himself to come on his own today."

Fili was mad. Master Telchar had no right to say that about his brother. Kili was not careless or dumb enough to skip his lessons. They both feared their mother too much for that. If Kili didn't come, he had a very good reason.

"Please, I need to make sure he didn't get hurt along the way. I promise, I'll do twice the work tomorrow," Fili pleaded.

Master Telchar scowled at Fili for a few moments. "You'll both do twice the work tomorrow. Off with you now."

Fili ran out the door as fast as he could. He hoped Kili wasn't hurt. It was the only reason he could think of for why Kili didn't show up for lessons. He could have fallen. There could have been an animal attack, or what if bad men had snuck up and taken him. With every step Fili took, his mind came up with worse and worse scenarios. By the time he got home, he was quite worked up.

"Kili!" he called out as he opened the door to the house and ran in.

* * *

The hen house wasn't the most exciting place to be stuck in. The hens ignored him and went about their business of eating, drinking, pooping and pecking at each other.

Kili had found a small stick and occupied part of his time by drawing pictures into the dirt. He drew the Lonely Mountain and the dragon Smaug. He was in the middle of drawing himself, ready to take on the dragon with a great sword, when one of the chicken ran right through his picture.

"And Smaug is defeated by Henny!" Kili had laughed. He made up a few stories and told them out loud to the chickens. But the morning slowly passed and Kili grew cold in the darkened house. His stomach grumbled for food. He started to get anxious and panicky. "Fili. Oh, Fili! Come home and help me."

He forced himself to take a few deep breaths and calmed down. He sat back on his bucket and rested his head in his hands. Maybe he could sleep.

"Kili!" a voice woke him up. It was immediately followed by the sound of a door slamming shut.

It was Fili! Fili had come home to find him. "Fili! Fili!" Kili shouted, but Fili didn't answer. Kili wanted to cry again. His brother could not hear him.

* * *

Fili ran though the house, calling out to his brother, but he was not home. Where could he be? He made up a plan. He would go to Adad's shop. On second thought, maybe Thorin first. The forge was closer. He would tell Uncle and then father and they could organize a search party. Kili just had to be found.

He went back out the door, ready to take off running when he happened to glance at the hen house. Kili's lesson books and lunch pail were sitting by the door.

"Kili?" he called out, running to the hen house.

"Fili!" Kili's desperate, frightened voice came from the other side of the door. He pounded on the wall. "The latch fell. I'm locked in!"

Fili unlatched the lock and opened the door. Kili was out a second later. He threw himself around Fili while Fili shut the door again.

"Oh, Kili. Have you been in there all morning?" Fili asked.

Kili nodded.

"You're cold. Come inside. I'll get you some tea." Fili led Kili into the house. Kili sat at the table. Fili tossed a blanket over Kili's shoulders, then he made him a cup of hot tea. "Feel better?"

Kili nodded, again.

"I'm so sorry, Kili."

"Why? I'm the genius who let himself get locked in."

"I'm sorry for not noticing sooner. I got so caught up in my lessons that I didn't notice. I hope you'll forgive me."

Kili frowned. "Of course I forgive you. You rescued me. We better tell Adad about the latch. Maybe he can fix it so it doesn't do that again."

"Want some lunch?" Fili asked.

"You mean lunch hasn't passed yet?" Kili asked.

"No. It's only lunch time now."

"Blimey. It felt like I was in there all week."

Fili laughed. "Nope, just a few hours this morning. Listen, let's eat and go back to Master Telchar. I promised him I'd do extra work tomorrow if he let me go look for you. If we go back this afternoon, maybe we won't have to do so much to do tomorrow."

"I'm going to have to tell everyone I got locked in the hen house, aren't I?" Kili blushed.

"Afraid so," Fili heated up some food on the hearth. "So, tell me, what did you do in there all morning while you were trapped?"

Kili grinned. "I drew the greatest picture of me battling Smaug and saving all of Erebor! Until one of the chickens ran through my picture and destroyed it."

Fili laughed hard.

That night, Kili had everyone in stitches as he told about his morning locked in the hen house. Joli promised to fix the latch and Thorin promised to tell the story to Kili's intended when he started to court a lass one day.

Kili turned red with embarrassment.


	5. Weapons Ceremony

**Weapons Ceremony**

**Fili - 20, Kili - 14**

It was Fili's twentieth birthday, so that meant it was the day of his weapons ceremony. Weapons training started at fifteen and lasted for a decade. The first year was the quarterstaff. It was a perfect first weapon. One learned how to handle a weapon and train without having a weapon that could slice an appendage off. It hurt like hell to get hit with, though. The trainee learned very quickly how to block attacks because no one wanted to be hit by a solid wooden stick.

A year later, they moved to broadswords. Two years later was the ax and now Fili was going to start his training with the weapon he had always wanted - double blades.

It was his father's weapon and Joli was widely known as the finest twin blade fighter in all of Ered Luin and Fili was willing to bet his father was the best in all of Middle Earth.

At today's ceremony, he would be presented with his own practice blades and given his first lesson. All of Fili's family would be there.

His father had left early that morning. He had a wagon load of lumber to pick up from the man village twelve miles away. It had to be picked up today, but leaving as early as he had, would ensure he would be back in time for Fili's ceremony at sundown.

Dis had been in the kitchen all morning, cooking and baking Fili's favorite dinner. They boys had kept out of the way by going to the forge with Thorin, where Thorin had given Fili a newly made knife for a birthday present. They came home when the sun reached its peak. Dis fed the three dwarrow a light meal before Thorin went home to clean up and Fili and Kili were sent to bathe and ready themselves. She kept expecting Joli to come in anytime.

* * *

Joli cursed loudly at his unbelievably bad luck. The back wheel on his wagon had hit a rut and split right in half. The wheel lay on the ground in two pieces and lumber was sliding out of the lopsided wagon.

He pulled at his hair for a moment, staring at the mess. He tried to pick up several planks of wood that had slid out and put them back into the wagon. They just slid out again. He was in a pickle now. He had to get back for Fili's ceremony. Any other ceremony, he might have been able to miss and Fili would understand, but today? Oh, today was too important. Fili might forgive him, but he would never forgive himself.

But he couldn't leave all the lumber either. It was worth way too much money to be left unattended. He had been commissioned a huge order from a very rich man in another village. It was to be the wedding furniture for his daughter's new home. If he lost this commission due to stolen lumber off a broken wagon, it would mean losing a lot of money, business and possibly his standing as a reputable carpenter.

He could not leave this lumber. Not even for help. He would have to wait until he was missed and a search party sent out.

Dis will be furious with him. But his family would forgive him, eventually. Joli shouted angrily at the top of his voice. Why today of all days did this have to happen?

* * *

"Come to supper, boys!" Dis called out. Moments later, thunderous footsteps could be heard pounding down the hall. Kili got to the kitchen first. His hair was wild, as usual, and he laughed a great laugh.

"I won! Come on you old slow poke," Kili smiled. A moment later he was tackled to the ground.

"Who you calling old?" Fili pinned Kili down.

"You!" Kili struggled against his brother, who was bigger and stronger than he.

"Enough boys. Come sit down," Dis said.

"Hi, Uncle Thorin," Fili said, getting of his brother and going to the table where Thorin and Dis sat, waiting.

"Where's Adad?" Kili asked, joining them at the table.

"He's not back yet," Dis sighed. "I hate to eat without him, but supper can't be delayed if we wish to make it to the ceremony on time."

"He should have been back by now," Fili said.

Dis nodded. "I know."

"Maybe something happened. Should we send someone?" Kili asked.

"We give him a while longer," Dis said with an air of finality. For now, the topic was closed.

Dinner was a little more subdued than normal without Joli there. When the meal was done, the boys were sent to clean up and dress for the occasion.

"I'm mad at him, Thorin," Dis said, dropping the dirty dishes into the wash basin with more force that was probably good for them.

"I'll send a search party to go find him," Thorin patted his sister's shoulder.

"When I get my hands on him," she started to say, but she stopped and sighed. "When Fili is presented his swords, would you do the first lesson if Joli isn't there?"

"It would be my honor," Thorin smiled. "I'll see you in the arena."

Dis turned around and hugged her brother. "Thanks."

Thorin walked out and towards the guard house.

"My Lord," the gate guard bowed.

"Florg, I need four dwarves sent on the south road towards the village of Bonorn. Joli went out there today to collect lumber and he has not yet returned. He should have made it back by now, so go armed but also take a set of wagon tools," Thorin instructed.

"It will be done, Lord Thorin," the guard said. He went into the guard house and called out the orders. Five minutes later, four dwarves on fast ponies were riding towards the southern road.

Thorin went to the arena. His old friend Dwalin was there, making sure all was prepared for the ceremony. Thorin picked up the blades that would be presented to Fili. They were finely made. He tested their weight, swung them and felt their balance. Twin swords were smaller and lighter than traditional single swords, and while sharp on both sides, they were single edged weapons. They had to be well balanced and it was very important that they weighed an equal amount. Very few favored the two sword fighting method. They required incredible balance and the ability to move each hand independently of the other. Not quite as powerful a weapon as a single sword, but they had the unique ability to attack and block simultaneously. Thorin could wield the two swords with some skill. Usually for him, the only time he held a weapon in each hand, he preferred an ax in one and a sword in the other. It was cumbersome, but with more than a century of fighting and a century of swinging heavy hammers in the smithy, Thorin's arm strength was enough that he could fight with two large weapons for a while. It had come in handy many times when fighting orcs and wargs, protecting his people and the borders of their home.

Thorin grunted an approval of the blades and put them back down. They were dull. It would be Fili's job to make them sharp after a few months of training with them.

"Do you have an extra set?" Thorin asked.

Dwalin's eyebrows went up in quiet surprise. "Doesn't Joli have his own?"

"Joli's not back yet. If he doesn't show up in time, Dis has asked me to do the first lesson."

"I've got some extra blades, but they aren't as nice as these," Dwalin answered.

"Doesn't matter what they look like. Have them ready, just in case."

* * *

Joli's stomach growled. He missed Fili's birthday supper. The sun was starting to set. He wasn't going to make it.

"Oh, Fili, forgive me," he whispered.

In the distance, he could hear horse hooves approaching. He snatched his twin blades off his back and took an attack stance in front of his wagon. Four dwarves rode up and stopped in front of him.

"Lord Joli," one guard called out. "We're relieved to find you."

"Florg, I can't tell you how happy I am to see you," Joli sighed and re-sheathed his swords.

"What happened here?" Florg asked.

"Hit a rut, split my back wheel right in half." The small group of dwarves looked at the broken wheel. "Listen, Florg, my Fili's weapon ceremony start's at sundown. I need to get there, but this lumber is worth a lot of money and I can't leave it unprotected. Not even to go get a new wheel."

Florg put a hand on Joli's shoulder. "Take my pony, go to your son's ceremony. I'll stay here with the wagon."

Joli's eyes widened. "Oh, thanks my friend. I'll come back with a new wheel as soon as it's over." Joli climbed up onto Florg's pony. "Thank you!" He kicked the pony into a run and made his way back to Ered Luin.

* * *

"He's not here, Amad," Fili looked around the crowd again.

"I know, but it's time. You must go to the arena. Thorin will step in for your lesson." Dis kissed Fili's forehead. She hated the look of disappointment in her son's eyes.

Fili turned to the well-lit arena. Many dwarves were in attendance to see the prince's weapons ceremony. All of his cousins who lived in Ered Luin were there. Dwalin, the weapon's master to the royal family stood waiting in the center of the arena. Fili approached the edge and waited. The crowd grew silent.

"Why do you come, youth?" Dwalin asked.

"I am Fili, son of Joli. One of Durin's folk. I have learned three weapons and now I seek to learn the twin swords." Fili spoke loud and clear.

"Before you can take a new weapon, you must prove you have learned the others. Show me what you have learned!" Dwalin called out.

Fili picked up his quarter staff and met Dwalin in the center. It was up to Fili to attack first in the ceremony. Dwalin easily blocked him and the fight was on. The assembled crowd cheered until after several minutes, Dwalin cried halt.

"You have learned the quarter staff well, but do you know how to wield a sword?"

"I do and I will show you now," Fili answered. They traded their staffs for swords and fought again. After Dwalin called an end to the fight, he challenged Fili to the weapon he had spent the last two years training with, an ax. This was Dwalin's specialty weapon and there was none fiercer with an ax than him. Fili took his ax and came to face Dwalin again.

He attacked and the sounds of clashing metal met the audience. Fili had a misstep and tripped, falling to one knee, but he took it into a roll and hopped up before Dwalin could bring his ax around again. Finally an ending to the matched was called. Fili was panting. Dwalin had never fought him so hard on the ax. It had been his final test. And he had fallen. He hoped he had not failed. A heavy knot formed in the pit of his stomach. What if Dwalin declared Fili had failed and unready to move on? He could never live down such humiliation. Thorin would revoke his claim on Fili as heir.

Dwalin re-strapped his ax to his back.

"Fili, son of Joli," Dwalin stood tall, "you have learned your weapons well. You are ready to move on. The next weapon is the twin blades. Wielding two swords is unlike anything you have yet learned. It takes skill and concentration because the swords must work independently as well as together."

Dwalin went to the weapon's bench and picked up the two new blades. "I now present you your twin swords." With much reverence, Fili accepted his new swords. "Now, who will step forward to give Fili his first lesson?"

Fili held his breath and waited.

* * *

Joli rode the pony as fast as it could go. It was nearly sun down. The sky grew darker with every moment, making riding so fast in the forest very dangerous, but Joli would not slow down. Fili was waiting for him.

As he approached the arena, he could hear the sound of metal on metal and the cheer of the crowd. Joli jumped off the pony and ran the rest of the way. It was easy to find where Thorin and Dis stood. Thorin heard Joli's heavy footsteps as he ran to them.

"Joli," Thorin was angry. "Where were you?"

Joli was panting from the run. For the moment, Thorin's question went unanswered as Joli tried to get his breath back. He looked into the arena and saw Fili, ax in hand and fighting Dwalin, like an expert.

His attention at Fili was quickly taken when Dis smacked his arm, hard. It stung.

"Where have you been?"

"About three miles away. My wagon broke. I had no way to get back. Thanks for the search party," he looked to Thorin. "I never would have made it at all without them. As soon as this is over, I've got to take a new wheel back to my wagon."

The crowd had grown silent again. Joli looked to his son, standing in the arena, looking a little worn out, but he stood tall and proud.

"Fili, son of Joli," Dwalin's voice boomed. "You have learned your weapons well."

Joli watched as two swords were placed into Fili's waiting hands.

"Now, who will step forward to give Fili his first lesson?"

Joli and Thorin took a step forward at the same time. They stopped and looked at each other for a moment before Thorin gave a slight bow. Joli grinned. He went to the edge of the arena.

"I will give Fili his first lesson with the double swords!" Joli called as he stepped into the circle of the light in the arena. It was the father's privilege, or other close male family member, give the youth their first lessons with each weapon. All dwarves knew all weapons, and the first lesson was more ceremonial than instructive. However, everyone watching knew that there was none finer than Joli to teach Fili how to hold, move and fight with two swords.

Fili's face split into a grin. His father was here. He had made it. Dwalin backed up, giving Joli the center of the arena. Joli began to explain to Fili how to hold the blades, but the words were for ceremony only. Fili knew what to do and how to hold the swords. He twirled them in the air a few times and took the fighting stance. He had seen his father practice a thousand times and this was the weapon he had wanted to learn since he was old enough to speak.

Joli showed him several practice steps and Fili copied them, his movements sure and fluid. The final part of the ceremony was a short, slow fight. Fili and Joli faced each other and Fili attacked. It was obvious to everyone there that Fili was a natural with the two swords. Before his weapons training would be officially over, Fili would learn several more weapons, the warhammer, throwing ax and throwing knives, and other styles of swords. Archery and mattocks were also taught, but little time was given to either, unless the student had a penchant for the weapon. On Fili's twenty fifth birthday, he would be tested on all weapons he learned and would then be given the opportunity to choose the weapon he would specialize in and master. Joli was pretty certain he already knew what Fili's choice would be.

The ceremony ended with a roaring cheer.

"I'm so glad you made it, Adad," Fili was grinning. He was presented with a scabbard for his new swords. He proudly strapped it to his back.

"Me too. I'm sorry I missed your entire birthday, Fili, and I'm afraid I'll have to miss the rest," Joli said sadly.

"What? Why?" Fili asked.

"My wagon broke a wheel. I must get it repaired so I can bring it home. Thorin's search party stayed with my wagon to keep it safe until I can get back."

"Can I come with you?" Fili asked.

"I would like that and appreciate the company," Joli said.

"Can I come too?" Kili asked.

"Not tonight, son," Joli said to a disappointed Kili. "I have missed Fili's entire day."

Kili nodded his head dejectedly.

Joli laughed. "Never fear Kili, in a few months, it will be your fifteenth birthday and your first weapon's ceremony. We will spend the entire day together then."

They gathered what they needed and stared down the road as quickly as safety allowed.

"Fili, I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, Adad."

"You are a fine young man. I know being Thorin's heir is tough on you. You have responsibilities and burdens Kili cannot fathom, and yet, you remain calm, kind and wise. When Thorin's time comes, and the title of crown prince is passed to you, I know our people will be well cared for. You will make a good leader, Fili. A good king."

Fili blushed at his father's praise. Soon they could hear the rumbled of a wagon on the road. Joli and Fili stopped their ponies.

"Halt!" Joli shouted. "Who is on the road this night to travel into the village?"

"Florg, captain of the guard of Ered Luin. Who blocks our way?"

Joli smiled in relief. "Florg! It's Joli."

The wagon started rolling again and soon they could see each other by their lantern's light.

"My wagon!" Joli hopped of his pony. "You fixed it."

"Aye, we did," Florg and Joli head-butted each other in greeting and thanks. "Got all the lumber back in, too."

"You have save my hide, my friend," Joli smiled.

"Ah, Prince Fili," Florg greeted. "How did the ceremony go?"

Fili grinned and pulled the swords from the scabbard on his back. "Twin blades, just like Adad."

"Congratulations, my prince. I hope in two years, you will permit me the honor of attending your next weapons ceremony to see how well you learned to wield them." Florg said.

"I would be very happy to have you there," Fili answered.

"In two months, my younger son, Kili, will begin his weapons training. Will you honor us by joining us then?" Joli asked.

"Thank you, I'd like that."

"Well," Joli sighed, "I had better get this lumber locked in my shop and get home to get the skinning over with that I knew your mother has planned for me for missing the entire day."

Fili and Florg laughed. Joli didn't.


	6. The Sword and the Bow

**The Bow and The Sword**

**Fili - 30, Kili - 25**

"Didn't we just do this last year with Fili?" Joli asked as he helped his wife straighten up the sitting room.

"Yes, five years ago," Dis smiled. "The years are going much too fast though, aren't they?"

"How many are we excepting?" Joli asked.

"At least seven. Let's see, Thorin, Balin, Dwalin, Oin, Gloin, Beleza, and Gimli. Perhaps more if they decide to drop in," Dis counted.

"Are we prepared to host and feed the lot?"

"Of course. Now, how about you grab a few more logs for the fire? Just set them by the hearth," Dis ordered.

"Alright," Joli left the room and went out to their wood pile. It was getting low. Soon he and the boys would have to go and get more for the long winter ahead.

Today was Kili's twenty-fifth birthday and final weapons ceremony. Tonight he would be tested in all weapons he had learned as well as choose the weapon he would master. Five years ago when it had been Fili's turn, there had been no doubt as to his choice. He chose what he had always wanted, the twin swords. Fili's skill was incredible, if Joli did say so himself. No doubt it ran in his blood. When Kili had had his turn with the twin swords, most just expected Kili to be as adept as Fili had been, but Kili, while fine at the weapons, had not taken to them. Joli suspected Kili would choose sword, but what kind, he wasn't sure. Kili had not been letting anyone in on his upcoming choice. For the last month he had been re-training with every weapon he had learned, re-familiarizing himself with them all. No matter what Kili's choice, Joli was proud. Kili was a fine warrior.

After the ceremony tonight, all the family was invited to the house for a party. Dis had been baking and preparing for three days. No one was allowed in the kitchen when it wasn't meal time, and the front sitting room had been kept spotless.

"Fili, grab the door for me, would you?" Joli asked when he saw his boys coming up the path to the house. Fili jogged ahead of his brother and opened the door so Joli could get in with the pile of firewood in his arms.

Boots were taken off outside and hands were dunked in the rain barrel before going into the house. Dis would not risk handprints on the way to the washroom.

Joli had taken the day off to help his wife prepare for the party and now they were just about done. There would be a light dinner and then they would go to the arena just before the sunset.

Kili was quiet during the meal. He felt like his insides were flipping. He just wanted to get this show on the road, so it would be over faster and he could enjoy the party afterwards.

Half an hour before sunset, the family made its way to the arena. Dwalin and Thorin were already there. With Fili's help, Kili set out all the weapons he had learned over the past decade. He would have to demonstrate his skill with each weapon. Kili looked to his older brother for some support. Fili smiled.

"You're doing better than I did. Don't you remember how green I was?" Fili asked.

Kili nodded. "But what if I fail?"

"You won't. You're ready for this. I'll be cheering you on. Don't worry about a thing, except for Uncle's surprise attack."

"What?" Kili called out in mad panic.

Fili just laughed and walked away. Kili looked around the crowd. The family was there as well as his distant cousins. As many of the Guard of Ered Luin was there who weren't on duty tonight. There were also a lot of others there he didn't know well. All here to see the youngest prince in his final weapons ceremony. Great, Kili thought, more people to mess up in front of. And what had Fili said about Thorin?

Dwalin walked out and a hush fell over the crowd. "Why do you come before me tonight?"

Kili stepped up. "I am Kili, son of Joli. I am a Son of Durin. I have spent ten years learning all the weapons of dwarves and tonight I wish to choose the weapon I will continue a more advanced training with so that I might become a master of that weapon." He hoped he got the words right, or at least close enough.

"Before you can choose, you must prove what you have learned. You will demonstrate your skills in all weapons," Dwalin called out.

Kili picked up his quarter staff. Dwalin fought Kili in everything - quarter staff, swords, both long and short, ax, double swords, warhammer, throwing and fighting knives, bow and arrow and mattock. By the time they were done, the crowd was completely wild and Kili was sweating, but pleased.

"You have proven your skill in each of these weapons. Have you made your choice?" Dwalin asked.

"I have," Kili said. "I wish to pick the long sword," a cheer rose from the crowd, "And!" Kili shouted over the crowd and gave it a moment to quiet down, "and the bow and arrow." Immediately there was silence. No one had ever picked two during this ceremony, even if many later went on to learn to master more than one weapon, like Thorin and Dwalin had.

Dwalin looked momentarily confused. "No one can pick two."

Kili stepped closer to Dwalin. "I can do both. Archers provide a long-range defense and are good when it comes to hunting. I want to master the bow. However, when enemies are too close for long range weapons, then I want to be able to fight short range with a long sword."

"Wait," Thorin called. There was a gasp from the crowd. Thorin stepped into the ring. As the prince to the throne of Durin and highest ranking member of their society, he alone had the authority to deal with such matters.

Kili looked nervously at his uncle, but he would not be swayed in his decision. He stood tall and waited to hear what Thorin had to say.

"Kili, son of Joli, you have made an unheard of request. However, I have watched you train and I have seen you fight here tonight. You are capable and skillful in both weapons. I will approve, if," Thorin paused, "you can prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that you are serious about devoting yourself to the rigors of training with two such different weapons. Therefore, I open an opportunity to any here tonight to challenge Kili in combat so that he may prove his worthiness."

A loud murmur went through the crowd. Kili felt ready to pass out.

"I will challenge Kili!" Fili called out. He stepped into the arena and unsheathed both of his swords.

"Do you accept?" Thorin asked.

Kili picked up his long sword. "I do accept."

Thorin and Dwalin moved out of the way. Fili grinned at his brother. They had been waiting a long time to do this, but as long as Kili had been in training, they had not been allowed. Not with two different weapons, anyway. Fili attacked. It was Kili's first time to fight with two different kinds of weapons involved. Usually, he fought sword against sword or ax against ax, but Fili's twin swords against his one long sword was new. It was challenging and exciting. They were both grinning. Finally, Thorin called an end to the spar and Fili walked away. Kili was challenged by Gloin next and his very fierce ax. Finally Balin came forward. Kili thought fighting Balin would be easy, but he soon discovered the older dwarf had a very different fighting style with the sword than Dwalin, who had taught him. Balin's movements were graceful and fluid and presented Kili with a challenge as he was only use to Dwalin's forceful style.

Thorin called an ending to the fight. "Now," he said. "I challenge you in archery. Bring fresh targets!" When it had come time for Fili and Kili to learn archery, it had been Thorin who taught them because there were none other that could. Fili had not learned more beyond the basics, but Kili had like the bow. His lessons had been few, as Thorin had many other duties to do beside train Kili, so, Kili had spent many hours over the last few years, on his own, practicing. He was quite good, if he did say so himself.

Targets were set up and Thorin and Kili shot arrow after arrow. They were equal in skill. Finally, Thorin took a large wooden shield, attached it to several ropes and made it so he could quickly pulled the shield along one side of the arena, so it was like a moving target. Kili had never shot at a moving target before. The one side of the arena was cleared and Thorin tucked himself behind a large, thick set of crates. He pulled the shield across the arena. Kili pulled an arrow from his quiver and shot. He hit the shield, but on its upper edge. In the blink of an eye, he pulled out a second arrow and sent it flying. It hit the center before the shield could reach the other side of the arena.

The crowd cheered and Thorin approached him. "Kili, you are the best archer in Ered Luin now, and we need good archers. I approve your request to continue your training with your bow."

A loud cheer rose from the crowd. Kili was pleased, but it was only half of his request.

"As for the long sword," Thorin continued. "You have proven your skill and you are right, at close range or when your quiver runs dry, you will need skill in a hand weapon. I approve your request to continue your training with the long sword."

Kili grinned at his uncle, who was giving him a rare smile. Thorin placed a hand on Kili's shoulder. "You are a bold one, child, but you made a mature request and I am very proud of you." The words were spoken quietly, intended for Kili's ears only.

Moments later, Kili was surrounded by his family. His mother hugged him and he was slapped on the back more times than he could count. They all congratulated him until finally his mother broke up the admirers and they headed home for the party.

Kili was surrounded. His father, Dwalin, Balin and Gloin grouped around him and they talked on and on about the match as they walked home. Joli had been impressed with how well Kili and Fili had fought together. Perhaps it was their closeness in age that put them on more equal footing with each other or perhaps it was because they were brothers, but he could tell they made an excellent fighting pair. As long as they stuck together, they could defeat any foe. And Joli knew, that went beyond weapons training.

The party was excellent. Dis had pulled out all the stops in her baking and everything was amazing.

"I didn't realize there were so many styles of fighting with the same weapon," Kili was saying. "The way Master Dwalin fights with a sword is very different from Master Balin and I'm sure Uncle is different from either of them."

"Aye laddie," Balin nodded wisely, "You will develop your own style and as you continue to learn and fight others, you will learn how to be comfortable in your own techniques to you can take on any opponent."

Kili was nodding in fervent agreement.

"Why doesn't anyone choose the ax anymore?" Dwalin grumbled. That was followed by a round of laughter.

"I will!" Gimli spoke up. "I'll just skip all the other weapons because I've already chosen ax."

Gloin smiled. "That's my lad."

Fili came by and quietly removed plates and mugs no longer being used. He took them to the kitchen and set them in the wash basin. He took a kettle of hot water and poured it into the basin.

"Playing scullery maid tonight?" Thorin asked, walking in.

Fili blushed. "Well, Mother and Beleza were visiting and I didn't want to disturb them."

"Why aren't' you out there with Kili?" he asked.

"Well, this is Kili's night. I thought I'd let him enjoy it." Fili sat down at the table, across from Thorin.

"You're a good brother, and you are mature beyond your years," Thorin said with a sigh, "It's a good trait, but I fear your natural maturity has been forced beyond what a lad your age should be and that's my fault."

"I don't understand, Uncle."

"You should be enjoying your childhood, but with you being next in line for the throne, I've placed a lot on you. But it's something I must do."

Fili smiled. "I understand. I'll do what is required of me. I want to be a true Son of Durin and I want to make you proud. Besides, my childhood, so far, has been pretty good. I got my weapon of choice, I care for chickens, Kili and I go swimming as much as we can in the summer, I get to go camping a lot with Adad and Kili and you've always got the greatest stories to share on those long, cold, winter nights. It's a good life, Uncle. There's nothing I would change, except doing dishes, perhaps." Fili smiled.

Thorin stood up with half a grin. "Come one, then. I'll give you a hand with those dishes."

* * *

Kili knocked quietly at Fili's door and peeked in. "Hi."

"Hey. I thought you'd be asleep by now," Fili smiled.

Kili came in and sat at the foot of Fili's bed. "I'm tired, but my mind is spinning. I'm too worked up to go to sleep, yet."

"I thought Dwalin was going to skin you alive when you requested both weapons," Fili grinned.

Kili let out a nervous laugh. "So did I. And then Uncle stepped out. I thought I was dead for sure."

Fili chuckled. "Thorin's someone to fear, but he's also pretty fair. We are lucky to have him for our king and our uncle."

Kili only nodded. "Are you upset with me about something?" he asked quietly.

"No, of course not," Fili replied. "What makes you think that?"

"It's just, well," Kili took a deep breath, "I kept hoping you would come over and join us, but you kept away in the kitchen."

"Oh, Kee, it's not because I was mad. I just wanted you to enjoy your night and let you have all the attention, without your older brother hanging about."

"No. I wanted you there. Adad, Dwalin, Balin, Gloin and all of them are great to talk to, but they are, well, you know, adults and that get's tiresome quickly."

Fili chuckled. "Thank Kee. I'm sorry, I didn't know you needed to be rescued from the adults."

Kili scooted closer to his brother and lent up against him. "It was fun to fight you tonight. We make a great team, don't we?"

Fili smiled. "We always will."


	7. Shelter from the Storm

**Shelter from the Storm**

**Fili - 37 Kili - 32**

Kili came into his warm home and shook off the snowflakes that had landed on his clothes and hair.

"Brr, it's getting colder by the minute," he said, hanging his heavy cloak on a peg by the door.

"Did you get the rest of the wood stacked?" Dis asked.

"Yes. Adad and Fili are tying the canvas over the pile now." Kili stood in front of the roaring fire in the hearth and warmed his hands.

Dis nodded and went back to the large kettle that hung over the fire. A thick hearty stew was bubbling. She stirred at the stew, then swung the iron handle away from the fire so it could cool slightly. The door opened again and a gust of frozen air came into the house with Joli and Fili.

"It's quite the storm out there," Joli removed his cloak and gloves.

"So early in the winter too," Dis said, tasting the stew. "I hope it doesn't mean a long, cold winter."

"Oin has read the portents," Kili said in his best Gloin impersonation, "and the portents say it will be a long winter."

Fili and Joli burst into laughter. They had heard Gloin say this almost word for word just three days ago.

"Don't make fun of Oin or the portents," Dis scowled. "He has often been right."

"Except for when he's completely wrong," Kili laughed.

Dis waved the long wooden spoon she used for stirring the stew at Kili. "Lad," she started, but Kili backed up, putting his hands up in surrender.

"I'm teasing, Amad. I won't make fun of Oin or the portents again," he laughed.

"See that you don't," she said, going back to the stew.

Kili looked to his father and brother, who were grinning wildly. Kili had to stuff his fist into his mouth to hold back the laughter.

They settled in for the night. Fili played his fiddle, Kili fletched arrows, Joli carved at a block of wood and Dis knitted. Their stew had been very good and there was enough for another meal or two. They would weather the storm just fine.

Fili played a cheerful tune and Kili was singing along when they heard a loud knock at their door. They weren't expecting anyone. Not in this weather.

"Perhaps it's Uncle," Kili said, "lonely and wanting to hear me sing."

Joli chucked, got up and answered the door. Cold wind filled the room and in the doorway stood a man. He stood a good two heads taller than Joli.

"Excuse me, Master Dwarf. My name is Drym and I come from Belhaven. My family and I got caught in the storm. It was unexpected and we weren't well prepared. We seek shelter for the night."

"Come in, sir, and explain better to us," Joli said with some hesitation.

"Quickly, before the entire room grows cold," Dis said. She gave a glace to her sons, who nodded and stood. Fili had a small armory of knives hidden about his person and Kili had one in his boot. If the man threatened them at all, they had their mother's permission to attack to protect.

The man stooped his head as he came in the door. Joli shut it and turned to the man, who was covered in snow and could barely stand up straight in the room.

"Thank you," the man said. "As I said, my name is Drym. I'm an architect from Belhaven. My family and I are on our way to Whitecrest to visit our kin and winter with them there. We did not know of the storm when we left home. Please, I am with my wife, three children, my sister and her child. We seek shelter so we do not freeze in the night. We are friendly and carry no weapons, except those to protect us on the road. I would be happy to leave all my weapons on your doorstep and enter your home unarmed."

"Children, you say?" Dis asked.

The man, Drym, nodded and at that moment, his coat let out a cry. Fili and Kili jumped, but Dis rushed forward and watched as the man pulled out an infant from his coat. He also pulled out a long knife, held it by the blade and presented the handle to Joli. "All we want is shelter from the storm."

"Keep your knife and call in your family. You will have shelter here," Joli said.

Dis reached for the infant. "I will hold the child while you fetch the rest, if you wish." The man gave the small dwarf-woman an unsure look. She laughed. "I know how to hold an infant. See those two strapping young lads?" She pointed at Fili and Kili. "They are my sons."

The man passed the child to Dis and he went back into the storm.

"Adad, do you think this is wise?" Fili, ever cautious, asked.

"Perhaps not, but they need aid and they have children. We will do our best to make them comfortable. Just keep a wary eye. These are men, after all."

"Boys, fetch some blankets," Dis said before she went back to cooing over the baby.

Soon, the man returned with two women and three young children. He began to remove all his weapons and laid them in front of the door. For being the only male in the group, he didn't carry man weapons. Fili thought this very unwise, especially when travelling on open roads between villages.

The three children with them were very young and all of them looked half frozen.

Come, come now," Dis said. "Come sit next to the fire and warm yourselves."

One of the women approached Dis. "May I have my daughter? I need to feed her."

"Of course. She's beautiful," Dis handed the baby back.

"A girl?" Kili asked. "I've only ever seen one girl child before."

"Really?" the woman asked.

"Girls are rare among us," Kili said.

"Well, I suppose we should have proper introductions now that everyone is here and getting warm," Dis smiled, handing a blanket to the second woman.

"I am Joli, son of Tola and this is my wife, Dis, and our sons, Fili and Kili." The boys bowed to the family.

"We are thankful for your kind hospitality," Drym said. "This is my wife, Nale, my sons Fionn and Ciaran and my daughter, Iseabail. This is my sister, Orma and her daughter, Rhona."

"Are you hungry?" Dis asked. The children nodded their heads enthusiastically.

"There's no need to feed us," Nale said. "We only seek shelter."

"Nonsense. A warm fire can only do so much to warm a body. You need to have something good and hot in the belly to warm you properly. I have a delicious stew here," Dis was already ladling stew into bowls. "Kili, help me." She handed the bowls to Kili, who took it to the children.

He looked up to the parents. "Are they old enough to hold their own bowl?"

"Fionn is, but Ciaran's not. I will feed him from his bowl, if that's alright." Drym answered.

"Of course, do what you must." Dis said easily. She understood what it was like to feed and care for youngsters. Kili handed the older of the two boys a bowl and gave the other to Drym. Two more bowls were handed out to the two women. Orma took her bowl and began to feed her very small daughter. Nale's bowl sat next to her and waited while she nursed her daughter. Fili and Joli fetched cups, filled them with hot tea and passed them out.

"This is yummy," the older boy, Fionn, said.

Dis chuckled. "I'm glad."

"You are most generous," Orma spoke for the first time.

Drym looked at Joli for a moment. "You look familiar Master Dwarf. Do you ever come into Belhaven?"

"Yes, quite often," Joli nodded. "I'm a carpenter. I buy my wood there and often have commissioned work from there."

"Now I remember you," Drym smiled. "Last summer, you built a fine lidded box that was given as a wedding gift to the daughter of our village mayor."

"Yes, that was me," Joli smiled.

"I was there on the day it was delivered to the mayor. We were meeting to discuss the plans for a new council house."

Joli gave a hearty chuckle. "I remember you, sir. you had a spot of ink on your nose."

The two women laughed. "He often gets ink on his nose when he is working at drawing plans," Nale said.

Drym blushed with embarrassment, but shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say? It's true."

"Oh no," little Fionn jumped up and started to cry.

"What's wrong?" Fili asked, coming to the child's side, but he could already see. The boy had spilt some of his stew onto the floor. "Kili, rag." Fili called to his brother. An instant later, a rag flew across the room and Fili deftly caught it. "It's alright, Fionn," Fili said, mopping up the stew. "My brother spills all the time."

"I do not!"

Another rag flew across the room and landed on Fili's head. "Oy! Watch it, Kili!"

Fionn was laughing.

"That's enough boys," Dis said.

"Yes Amad," the boys replied. They were still grinning. Fili helped the boy to sit back down with his stew, then he sat next to Fionn. Kili came over and sat next to Ciaran.

"Why do you call her Amad?" Fionn asked.

"Because she's my mother," Fili answered.

"Why don't you call her Mama?"

"Because Amad is the dwarven word for mother," Fili said.

"What do you call your daddy?" Fionn asked with big, curious brown eyes and looking a lot like Kili when he had questions.

"Adad," Kili answered.

"Amad and Adad? Those are funny," Fionn laughed and ate more stew.

The dwarrow brother's laughed.

"How old are you?" Fionn turned to Fili.

"Thirty Seven and my brother's thirty two," Fili answered.

"Wow! You're really old. I'm seven," Fionn said.

"Fionn, that's not polite," his mother said, red faced. "I'm sorry," she looked to Fili and Kili.

"It's alright," Kili said. "In dwarf years, thirty two is really young. You'll be a grown man with your own children before Fili and I are adults."

"Whoa! Really?"

Fili nodded. "Really."

With warm food in their stomachs, visiting among the two families became easy and friendly. Fili and Kili talked to Fionn and Ciran. Soon, little Rhona came to them and climbed into Kili's lap. Kili was very pleased and Fili was jealous. Dis got to hold and cuddle the wee baby.

"Oh, Joli," she sighed. "Holding her makes me want to have another." Joli choked on his tea. Fili and Kili grinned at the idea of another sibling. "But," Dis smiled, "I look at those two and remember why we didn't have more. They cause enough trouble for ten dwarflings."

Everyone laughed, even Fili and Kili, after getting over their initial embarrassment.

"We aren't that bad, Amad," Kili said.

"I know, dear. Trust me. I grew up with your uncles. Talk about troublemakers," Dis smiled at the memories.

"Really? Uncle Thorin caused trouble? I want to hear about this," Kili said.

Their mother laughed. "No, I don't want to be giving you two any ideas."

"Thorin?" Drym looked to Dis, "As in Prince Thorin?"

"Aye, that's my brother."

Drym bowed. "My Lady, I had no idea we came to your home. My apologies."

"Nothing to apologize for. We are glad to help you, but just let it be known that the royalty of Ered Luin are kind to those in need."

Drym nodded. "Thank you, my Lady."

Soon it was bed time. Fili and Kili gave up their rooms and their beds to the two women. The beds were small for the human females, but they made do. Drym stayed in Fili's room with his wife and slept on the floor on a pile of blankets. The rest of the blankets were spread out on the sitting room floor, near the hearth. Fili, Kili, Fionn and Ciaran slept in there. Dis had to go in three times to tell the four boys to be quiet and go to bed. They finally settled down after Dis threatened to send her boys to Thorin's if they could not be quiet.

The next day, the snow didn't let up. Joli and Dis invited the human family to stay in their home another day. Dis and the women spent a lot of time around the kitchen table, making bread and meat pastries with the leftover stew.

The four boys and little Rhona went out to build a snow dwarf together, but it was so cold, they didn't stay out long. They told stories to each other and Kili pulled out a box of wooden dwarven soldiers. Soon, an epic battle was set up in the living room.

Thorin joined them mid-day and was more than surprised to find seven guests from the race of men in his sister's home. The adults bowed to the dwarf prince and the small boys hid behind Fili and Kili.

"Don't worry," Kili spoke softly, "He's my Uncle Thorin. I know he looks scary, but he's really very nice."

Thorin heard. "Nice? I'm not nice and your remember it, lad," he waved a finger at Kili. He smiled and knelt down to the child. "Hello. My name is Uncle Thorin."

"My name is Fionn and this is my brother Ciaran. I'm seven and he's five."

"Seven? And five? My, aren't you tall lads? What have you been doing today?"

"We made a snow dwarf and we're playing battle. See?" Fionn pointed to the set of wooden soldiers.

"Ah, I see a fine strategy is set up. Nice job." Thorin stood again and joined Joli and Drym's conversation.

"See," Kili said. "I told you he was nice." He caught Thorin's eye. Thorin winked at his nephews and turned back to the men.

That night, Fili and Kili played some duets on their fiddle s and they were able to convince Thorin to play a few songs on the harp.

The next morning dawned sunny and warmer. Already the snow was melting. The visitors declared they would leave that morning. The youth complained they didn't want to say goodbye to their new friends. Dis packed them some food. Joli and Thorin promised to see them safely out of Ered Luin and on their way.

"I don't want to go," Fionn said. He stomped his small foot.

"Maybe, when you go back to your village in the summer, you can stop here again," Fili offered.

"Can we?" Fionn looked to his father.

"You would be most welcome here, anytime," Joli said to Drym.

"In that case, how can we not return to visit our friends?" Drym answered.

Fionn jumped up and down in glee. They said their good byes and soon they were off. The house was so quiet without the others there. The boys missed their friends already.

* * *

Five months later, Joli and his family were sitting out in their front garden, enjoying the warm spring evening. Dis had a large wash tub and was scrubbing at their linens, while Kili beat at a rug they had hung up, to get all the dirt out. A small cart pulled up in front of their house.

"Kili! Fili!" young Fionn called out. He jumped from the wagon and ran to the brothers. Ciaran wasn't far behind.

"Who are you tall lads and what have you done with our friends Fionn and Ciaran?" Fili frowned at the small boys.

"It's us, Fili. We had birthdays so now we are older and taller!"

Fili laughed.

Kili ran to Thorin's house to let him know of their visitors. They bowed to him when he walked down the path towards their house. Dis could see in her brother how this pleased him and troubled him. He was a prince. The grandson of the King of Erebor and by birth, he was to be bowed to and respected. But she also knew in his heart, he felt unworthy of that right. No matter how many times she tried to tell him that he was doing a good job of caring for and leading his people here in the Blue Mountains, she knew he felt it wasn't enough. Today, he took the show of respect from the humans with grace.

"We want to thank you again for sheltering us last winter," Nale said. "You saved our lives."

Dis was holding little Iseabail, who had grown a lot over the five months and was now very skilled in crawling. "We were happy to help and I could never turn away such dear children."

Nale laughed. "We brought you a gift. It isn't much, but it's rather rare in these parts." She pulled out a large jug. "It's maple syrup. My cousin is a merchant and travels all over Middle Earth, trading goods. This was something he found in The Shire, where the Hobbits live. They have maple trees that produce the most sweet, delicious syrup."

"It comes from trees?" Kili asked.

"It's really good on muffins and scones," Fionn told them.

"Thank you," Dis accepted the jug of syrup. "I will serve it with breakfast in the morning. We shall have scones and syrup."

"Oh, hooray!" Ciaran shouted.

"Come in now," Joli said. "I trust you remember your way to your rooms. Fili, Kili, get your fiddles. We will have a fine evening with our friends."


	8. Lasses

**Lasses**

Fili - 46 Kili - 41

"See you tomorrow, Uncle," Fili said picking up his bag.

"Night," Thorin replied.

Fili left the forge and walked to the bakery to wait. Kili was always later to their meeting spot than Fili was. Fili was doing his blacksmithing apprenticeship with Thorin and Kili was training with the goldsmith. Kili had started training with Thorin and knew some blacksmithing, but he had found he was talented with the more intricate work the goldsmith did, and so he had moved there to do an apprenticeship.

Two lasses approached the bakery. One of them smiled when she saw Fili.

"Evening, Fili," the pretty red-head said.

"Hello Thora, Leys, how are you this evening?" Fili asked.

"We're well, thank you. Just buying some bread for our mother," Thora smiled. "What brings you to this corner?"

"I'm waiting for Kili. He's apprenticing with Master Brerin."

"Is he? I thought he was with you and Prince Thorin," Thora said.

"Yes, he was, but he found he liked working with gold more than iron," Fili said. "Well, speak of the orc, here he is."

Kili walked up to them, all smiles. "Hi Thora. He Leys."

"Hi Kili," Leys said. Her cheeks turned a shade of pink.

"Fili was just saying you're working with Master Brerin now," Thora said.

"That's right. What about you? You still weaving?" Kili asked.

"Yes, and Leys will be joining us soon. She is to learn spinning," Thora explained.

Fili nodded. "Very good. I wish you well, Leys in your new trade. Well, we won't keep you from your purchases." He opened the door to the bakery and held it for the lasses to go in. "See you later," he smiled with a slight bow.

Leys giggled, but Thora thanked Fili and went in.

"I hadn't seen them in a while," Kili said.

"Oh really? I run into Thora here and there," Fili said casually.

Kili smirked and glanced over at his brother. Fili was walking with a slight strut in his step.

The scene was the same the following evening. Thora and Fili chatted while they waited for Kili to arrive. Leys turned pink again when Kili walked up. They chatted for a few more minutes before saying their goodbyes.

"You know," Fili gave a side glance to his brother, "I think Leys likes you."

"Really?" Kili asked. She was pretty, Kili thought. He liked her dark, auburn hair and her round nose. And she was very nice to talk to. And she smiled at him every time they met. "Well, she seems rather nice." Fili laughed, making Kili blush.

The following night, Kili arrived at the bakery first. He was nervous. Why was he nervous? His stomach did an odd fluttery thing when he saw the two lasses approach.

"You're here first Kili?" Thora smiled when she and her sister reached the bakery.

"I guess so. Master Brerin finished earlier today than usual."

Just then, Fili came jogging around the corner. "Sorry," he said. "Uncle and I got working on a project and didn't realize how late it had gotten."

Thora was smiling and she leaned close to Fili. "Fili," she mock whispered, "we've got to stop meeting like this."

Fili laughed. "Well, after you've purchased your bread, may Kili and I walk you home?"

Thora smiled sweetly. "That would be lovely, thank you."

He opened the door for them and the lasses went in.

"Fili," Kili said after the door was shut. "We have to get home. Amad and Adad will send out a search party if we don't."

"No they won't. I've cleared this with Adad. He knows we will be late." Fili grinned. They didn't have to wait long until the sisters were done in the bakery. Thora carried a small basket with a loaf of dark brown bread peeking out from under a cloth.

"May I carry that for you?" Fili asked.

Thora smiled and handed Fili her basket. Then he held out his elbow to her and they walked together in the direction of the girl's home.

Kili and Leys looked shyly at each other. Kili plucked up his courage, held out his elbow and doing his best Fili impression, he said, "May I walk you home Miss Leys?"

She giggled. "Why thank you, Master Kili. I would be most delighted."

They laughed as she took his elbow and they walked several paces behind their elder siblings.

"How's your family?" Kili could think of nothing else to say.

"They are well. Adad is traveling right now to the Gray Havens to do some trade. Amad keeps busy. She cares for dwarflings whose parents must work during the day. I've been helping, but I start my new work at the weaver's next week, so it will just be Amad at home with four youngsters."

"Wow. My brother and I wore out our mother, just the two of us. I can't imagine what four must be like," Kili laughed.

It wasn't long before they arrived at the girl's home.

"You live very close to my father's workshop," Kili said, noticing they were just down the path a bit from Joli's carpentry shop.

"Yes. I often see him when he is going to and from his business," Leys nodded.

They said their good nights and the lads went home. Fili told Kili about some of the things Thora had told him. Apparently, the weaver's shop was great for local gossip, which for the most part, Fili found quite dull, but she had mentioned one thing that was of some interest to him. It seemed some merchants from the Gray Havens would be coming to Ered Luin soon. He would let Thorin know. There were good commissions to be gotten from Gray Haven merchants.

* * *

That night, Fili sat on his bed, reading. Balin had found him an interesting book. It was a work of fiction about a dwarf who had been enchanted by a mischievous gnome and could only speak in rhyme. Some of it was quite amusing. Fili wondered why fiction wasn't more popular among dwarrow. He saw them as works of creation, same as a perfectly made sword. A knock at the door pulled him from his story.

Kili poked his head in. "What'cha reading, Fee?" He came in a and sat at the food of Fili's bed.

"Just a story Balin found. It's good," Fili said.

Kili enjoyed a good story, but he was more for the oral stories, told by a great storyteller than the written word. He was quite the storyteller himself when the mood struck him.

"What's on your mind, Kee?" Fili put the book down.

"What makes you think there's something on my mind?"

Fili laughed. "We've been brothers for forty years. I know you, Kili. You've got something on your mind, so tell me."

"It's well," Kili twisted the hem of his night tunic. "When we've seen Leys and Thora, you and Thora talk easily and I feel like my mouth is stuffed with Amad's rock cakes."

Fili grinned. "Better not let Amad hear you say that."

Kili frowned. "Come on Fili, I'm serious. What do you talk to Thora about?"

"Well," Fili thought for a moment, "there's the usual safe stuff - how's the family, nice weather and things like that."

"Yeah, I know that and I've already covered those topics. What next?"

"Compliments are nice. Pretty dress, your hair looks nice. Or talk about her craft. Ask her about her plans for the fall. What are her favorite weapons? You can ask her about her dreams."

Kili was frowning.

"But, if we see them again tomorrow," Fili continued, "go for something simple. Tell her something interesting that happened at the shop or just ask her how her day was and let her do the talking."

Kili nodded his head and got up off the bed. "Thanks Fee. See you in the morning."

The lasses did not go to the bakery the next day, much to Kili's disappointment. The following day the boys didn't work. It was their day at home to help Dis with chores around the house. Wood was chopped, a broken lock was fixed and oiled. The hearths were cleaned out and the front garden was dug up, except for the mint patch. They were just finishing the garden in the mid-afternoon when Thora and Leys came up the path to their house.

"Hello, boys," Thora said, smiling sweetly. She carried a small basket.

"Thora! Leys! This is a pleasant surprise," Fili stood up, brushing the dirt from his hands and knees.

"Hi Kili," Leys waved.

Kili waved back, but he was holding a weed in his hand and accidentally set a lot of dirt flying her way. She jumped back so as not to be hit by the largest clump of flying dirt.

"Sorry," Kili blushed and dropped the weed.

Leys laughed. "It's alright."

"What are you two lasses doing on this fine afternoon?" Fili asked.

Kili was jealous of Fili's ease in conversation with the girls.

"Well, we did some baking today and thought you might like to join us at the river for a picnic," Thora said.

"Sounds wonderful," Fili said. "We are about finished. This was the last chore on Amad's list for today. We'll need to wash up first."

Thora laughed, "Yes, I think so."

"Come on in," Fili invited the girls. Kili ran to the door and opened it. The girls walked in, followed by Fili and Kili.

"Boots off!" Dis called out from the kitchen. Fili and Kili rolled their eyes and began taking off their boots. The girls giggled.

Dis came out of the kitchen. "Oh, excuse me, I didn't realize we had company."

"Hello, Lady Dis," Thora curtsied. Leys followed her sister's actions.

"How good to see you. What brings you this way?" Dis asked.

"We were hoping your sons might join us on a picnic, if that's alright?" Thora said with a blush.

Dis looked at her boys. They were pleading with her with their eyes. She smiled. "Yes, of course, although the lasses might appreciate it if you two have clean shirts on."

"On our way, Amad!" Fili dashed off, followed closely by Kili.

Joli arrived home to hear sounds of several females talking in the kitchen. He went in and saw the three ladies. "Ah, it's a wonderful day to come home and find the kitchen so full of beauty. You rival the gems of the mountain."

All three dwarrowdams giggled and Joli kissed Dis on the cheek.

"It's nice to see you both. How's your father?" Joli asked.

"He's away, traveling to the Gray Havens," Leys answered. "We expect him home soon, though."

Joli nodded.

"We're waiting for the boys," Thora said.

Moments later the brothers arrived in the kitchen. Their hands and faces were pink from the scrub down, the ends of their hair was wet and they worse fresh clothes.

"My, my. I've never know the two of you to clean up so quickly," Dis smiled.

"Well, when the motivation is right," Fili grinned.

Dis handed Fili a heavy jug. "The first of the fall cider. Not to strong and wonderfully sweet."

"Thanks, Amad," Kili said. "Ready?"

Leys grabbed the basket. "Ready."

They went out together. Kili took the basket from Leys. He held out his elbow. "My lady?"

Leys grinned and threaded her hand into the crook of his elbow. "My Lord." They started walking. They didn't see Thora and Fili holding hands behind them.

"So, the fun has begun," Joli smiled as he watched the four youth walking from the house.

"The fun?" Dis asked.

"Oh yes, the fun of the next forty years as they learned to behave around lasses. They'll go out with them now, and eventually court someone and marry, with any luck," Joli said.

"I think it's the first time Kili's taken any notice of a girl before. Not that there's many here in Ered Luin," Dis said. She had often wondered if her sons would be among the lucky dwarrow that found a loving mate. It wasn't many who found someone to love and marry. Thorin never had. He told her he figured his love must have died when Erebor was razed. She hoped better for her sons.

Joli looked to his beautiful wife. They had been married for just over fifty years now and she was as beautiful as the day he married her. More so. Her black hair had a few streaks of silver in it. No doubt caused by their sons. There were laugh lines around her eyes. Her body had more curves than it did when they had married, thanks to carrying and baring their sons. She was strong, smart, talented, and always bore an air of royalty, even in the most mundane of tasks. She was a wonderful mother, a beautiful lover and he thanked Mahal everyday for her. He went to her and laid his hands on her hips. He pulled her close and kissed her.

"My goodness," Dis smiled. "You never kiss me like that before dark."

"Maybe if we sent the boys off on evening picnics more often, you'd find me kissing you like that before dark more often." He leaned in and pressed his lips to her neck.

Dis leaned into his touch. "I'll see what I can arrange."

* * *

The afternoon was sunny and warm. Kili and Leys had kicked off their shoes and stood ankle deep in the river. They tossed stones and talked. Kili found that when he asked the right questions, Leys was a talker and he loved it. She was animated when she talked, impersonated voices when the story called for it and had a lovely deep laugh. He liked the way the afternoon autumn sun shone on her dark auburn hair.

Fili and Thora sat in the sun. They sat close enough they could hold hands with each other and then they put the picnic basket in front of their hands so Kili and Leys couldn't see. Fili and Thora had been friends for most of their lives, but over the last three years, they had spent more time together. They both liked each other and were comfortable in each other's company. They had kissed once, but that had been back during the spring festival. It had been at the end of a dance and everyone had kissed their partners during that dance. It was just part of the dance, so Fili wondered if it had really counted as a kiss.

Fili looked to his brother. Kili and Leys were having a rock skipping contest. He leaned in closer to Thora. "May I kiss you?" he asked. The butterflies in his stomach were threatening to burst out.

Thora smiled and glanced at the two younger siblings. "I'd like that," she whispered.

Fili leaned in and awkwardly pressed his lips to hers. They stayed like that for a full two seconds before breaking apart. They both immediately looked to their siblings, who were laughing over Kili's last rock he had thrown. They hadn't been seen. They both looked back to each other, smiled shyly and felt the flush rising up in their cheeks.

"That was very nice," Thora smiled and gave a happy sigh.

"I hope it's not long before we can do that again," Fili said.

The sun was starting to set, so they gathered their things and headed back to the village. The situations seemed to be reversed now. Kili and Leys laughed and talked easily as they boys escorted the girls home. Fili and Thora stayed a few paces behind, their fingers intertwined and they gave each other shy smiles and side glances. Just before they reached the girls home, Fili pulled Thora to the side and stood in the shadows of a house. He kissed her again, more confidently, for several moments. They smiled and rejoined the others before they were missed. They said goodnight and headed home. Kili did most of the talking and they almost made it home before Kili realized Fili had not said a word.

"What's wrong, Fili? Didn't you have any fun?"

"What? Oh yes, I had fun. It was," he paused for a moment, "very nice."

Kili grinned. "You like Thora."

"Of course I do. We've been friends for years." Fili could see a tease coming on. "Here we are, home again." He rushed to the door. "We're home!"

Fili took the jug of cider back to the kitchen. "Thanks for the cider, Amad."

Dis smiled. "Did you walk the girls home or did you leave them to get home on their own?"

"We walked them home, of course," Fili said. "We are gentledwarrow, after all. Princes-to-be."

"Good. Thank you for listening to your mother on how to treat a lady," Dis smiled.

Fili blushed slightly and left to go to his room.

* * *

Fili couldn't get those kisses with Thora out of his mind. Her lips had been soft and warm. He liked that. He hoped he could find a way to kiss her again. Soon. He jumped in startle when there was a knock at his door.

"Come in," he called out.

The door opened and his father walked in. "Evening, Fili. Did you have a nice afternoon?" Joli asked.

"Yes, thank you," Fili spoke quickly. Why did everyone keep asking if he had a nice afternoon?

"Good. Is there, um, anything you wish to talk about?" Joli looked at his son's face.

"No, nothing I can think of," Fili felt his cheeks get hot again.

"Alright. That's fine, because you know you can come to me. Anytime."

"I know, Adad, thanks," Fili tried hard not to look as embarrassed as he felt.

Joli stood up. "Well, goodnight then."

"Night."

* * *

"Well?" Kili whispered to his father. "Did he say anything?"

"No, he didn't, but he blushed once," Joli whispered back.

Kili held his hand to his mouth to stifle his laugh. "I was sure I saw him kiss Thora."

"Well, whether he did or didn't, it's not really your business," Joli said. "Besides, when you have your first kiss, do you want Fili to tease you?"

Kili sighed. "No, I don't. But he probably will anyway."

"Well, until then, not a word to Fili. Understood?"

"Yes sir," Kili sighed in defeat. "Night Adad." Kili went and laid down on his bed. He thought about Leys and wondered what it would be like to kiss her. He smiled. One day, he would find out.


	9. Firemoon

**Firemoon**

**Fili - 48, Kili - 43**

"Fili, Kili," Thorin called.

It was late in the evening. Thorin had meant to be here sooner to talk to the boys, but the council meeting he had attended had gone on much longer than necessary. The brothers came from their rooms. Thorin looked them over. They were nearing adulthood. Still a few decades to go, but it had seemed over the last few years, they had really gone through some growth spurts, if Dis's complaints about keeping the boys in clothes that fit had any indication.

Kili's voice had been changing and seemed to have finally settled into its new range. It was deep. Deeper than Fili's. He had also grown to be the exact same height as Fili. Thorin wondered if Kili would pass up his brother and father in height. At the rate he was shooting up, it was very possible.

"Yes, Uncle?" Fili asked. His moustache had really grown in the last year and now was long enough to braid into two braids that hung just over the top of his lip and was secured by two beads. It really gave him an air of majesty and he looked more grown up. His beard was thick, but he kept it trimmed, like Thorin's. Thorin had his own personal reasons for keeping his beard short, out of respect for those who had died in Erebor. He had never asked Fili to do this. Joli's blond beard was thick, long, and decoratively braided. But Fili had told Thorin that since he was next in line for the throne after Thorin, he would keep his beard short until Thorin grew out his own. Fili's chest had broadened a lot since he had started working in the forge. His days of long, gangly limbs seemed to be behind him.

"Boys, we've got a group of merchants, both dwarves and men, going to Dunland. They've asked for an escort as they are trading valuable silverwork for furs. I would like you to go with me."

"What? Really?" Kili was grinning.

"Yes. It's time you boys got out of Ered Luin and see some of the world. Also, it's good training in behaving like princes and diplomats for our people. I also have confidence that should we encounter trouble, you have learned enough on how to swing those swords of yours to defend those we escort."

Fili's chest swelled up slightly. "We would be happy to escort the merchants, Uncle Thorin."

"Good lads." Thorin went to the door. "We leave in one week. Everything you will take, will be carried on your own pony, so pack appropriately."

"Yes, sir," Fili and Kili said together.

* * *

They were supposed to be asleep, but Kili couldn't. He was too excited. They would be leaving in the morning and it was going to be his first time to leave the familiar village boundaries. He quietly snuck out of his room. He could hear voices from the sitting room and they did not sound happy.

"Thorin, I've changed my mind," Dis was saying. "You can't take them."

Kili held his breath.

"Dis, they can't stay behind your skirts forever. They need to get out and learn," Thorin said.

"No. They're too young. Maybe in ten years, Thorin, but not yet."

Thorin sighed. "Dis. Tell me what's really concerning you. I know it can't just be their age."

"Have you forgotten how old Fili is?" Dis asked.

There was a pause. "Actually, I'm afraid I have forgotten."

"He's forty eight, Thorin. Forty eight!" Dis cried out.

"Yes?" Thorin said, clearly not understanding where this was going.

"Don't you remember? Frerin was forty eight when he was killed. The exact same age as Fili," Dis's voice cracked.

Kili chanced a peek around the corner. Thorin was putting his arms around Dis's shoulders. Quickly and quietly, Kili snuck back to Fili's room and went in.

"Fili," he whispered in the dark.

"Kili," Fili groaned. "What is it?"

"Amad's trying to convince Thorin not to take us," Kili whispered furiously.

Fili sat upright. "But we have to go," he whispered back.

"I know. Come on, listen," he started to open the door.

"Kili, no. You can't ease drop like this."

"Yes I can and I will." Kili opened the door and crawled on his hands and knees. He could hear Thorin.

"It's not the same. We were homeless for more than half of Frerin's life. He never had the training Kili and Fili have had. They are better warriors than he ever was. It's not Frerin's fault, but it's the truth. Dis, listen to me. This journey is as safe as one can be. We'll be in a caravan of men and dwarves. I'll be there."

"You were there with Frerin, too," Dis sobbed.

Thorin felt like he had just been stabbed in the heart. He had been there with Frerin. If only he had acted faster or kept a better eye on him, he might have been able to save him. But they had gotten separated. Frerin had been driven into the forest. There had been no chance to save him. In the end, they had found him, dead, with Fundin's body draped over Frerin's. If a warrior as great as Fundin had fallen protecting Frerin, there was no way Thorin would have been able to save him. But he had always wondered if it would have been better if he had died and Fundin had lived.

Dis realized what she had said and quickly looked into Thorin's hurt face. "Oh, Thorin, I'm so sorry. I should not have said that. I know that Frerin's death wasn't your fault. Forgive me, please."

"Whether it was my fault or not doesn't matter now," Thorin spoke through his teeth in an attempt to stay calm. "I wasn't much older than Fili at that time. I had not the training that your sons have. I never got to finish my formal training. I learned because I had to, in order to survive. Fili and Kili are better warriors now than I was when I was that age. But, I'm older, I'm wiser and I'm stronger than I was at Azanulbizar. I'm better able to protect them."

"I'm just afraid, Thorin. Afraid of losing them."

"I know you are, but nothing's going to happen to them on this journey. One day, they are going to have to face the foes that lay outside our borders. Orcs are vile creatures and do not deserve to live, but Fili and Kili have never taken a life that wasn't an animal for food. I hate to shatter their innocence, but they will have to learn to kill to protect. There is never a good time for that, but I promise, Dis, I will not leave them during this journey. You must trust me. I will do all I can to make sure no harm comes to them. I would die for them."

Kili heard a gasp next to him. He turned to see Fili on his stomach, right next to Kili. Their eyes were wide. They had never heard so much about their late Uncle Frerin nor had they ever heard Thorin speak so tenderly about them.

"But why take them both? Why not just Fili? He's oldest, he's your heir."

Thorin smiled. "Because if there is one thing I've learned about those boys, it's this: they are better together than apart. They are each other's eyes, ears and arms. They are a team."

Dis nodded. "I know." She sighed heavily. "I know." Silence filled the room and the boys held their breaths, waiting to hear the final word of their mother.

"Alright, Thorin. Alright. They can go."

Kili about shouted out loud. He grinned at Fili, who smiled back, but his eyes looked a little sad. As quietly as they could, they crawled back to Fili's room. As soon as the door was shut, the whispering started.

"We can go," Kili smiled.

"I never knew all that about Frerin. I knew he died young, but he was my age," Fili felt sad for his uncles.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Fee," Kili said. "But Thorin's right. We're better together. We stick together, we'll be alright."

Fili nodded. "Well, if we're going, we had better get some sleep. Do you think you can sneak back to your room, or do you want to stay here tonight?"

"Can I stay? I'll sneak out before morning." Kili climbed into bed beside his brother.

"We'll have to be good on this trip. If anything at all happens, Amad might never let us out again," Fili said, rolling to his side. "Night, Kee."

"Night, Fee."

* * *

The morning came quickly and soon the boys were packed and ready to go.

"Be safe, my sons," Dis kissed them both.

"We will Amad," Kili promised. "We'll be back in a few weeks. Try not to get into too much trouble while we're gone."

Dis laughed and gave Kili a playful slap on the arm before she hugged him. "Take care of them, Thorin."

"Dis, they are skilled warriors," Joli said. "You don't need to worry about them."

"Of course I do. What kind of mother would I be if I didn't worry?" Dis smiled. "Now, Thorin, promise me. You'll watch out for them?"

"I promise, my dear sister, that I will watch out for them, but I can't promise to keep those two knuckleheads out of trouble. I have an entire caravan to watch out for." Thorin kissed Dis before he climbed onto his pony.

"Behave boys!" she called out as they pulled away.

"We will!" all three called back.

Thorin rode to the meeting place for the caravan. They were the first to arrive.

Kili yawned. "Why are we here so early?"

"Because it's proper that as escorts we be ready the moment the merchants are," Thorin said.

They didn't have to wait long before the merchants began arriving. There were four men and three dwarves, all going to Dunland to trade. Kili stayed on his pony and watched as Thorin and Fili went about greeting those who were going.

"Kili!" an unfamiliar voice called out. Kili looked around and saw a young man walking up to him. He looked slightly familiar. "Have I changed so much in eleven years that you don't know me? You have hardly changed at all."

"Fionn?" Kili asked, recognizing the face as the little boy who had come to stay with Kili's family during a sudden, cold winter storm.

"Yes! It's great to see you again! Are you part of the caravan?" Fionn asked.

"Escort. What about you?" Kili asked.

"I'm in training as a merchant. Is Fili here, too?" Fionn asked, looking around for Kili's brother. "Oh, I see him. You both look exactly the same."

Kili wasn't sure if he should be insulted or not. Surely he had changed some over the last eleven years, but obviously not as much as Fionn had. Now instead of a little boy, he was practically a man. His face was smooth and youthful, but otherwise, he looked grown.

Kili and Fionn went to Fili and Thorin and Fionn was re-introduced to them. They were all happy to see each other. Even Thorin gave Fionn a smile.

"Let's move out!" Thorin announced. Ponies were mounted and Thorin led the caravan down the road and out of the village.

"What have you been doing all these years?" Fili asked.

"Started an apprenticeship with my father, to be an architect, but I was terrible at it. So, I got involved with the merchants and traders and it's perfect. I love getting to travel around. When I found out we were going with some dwarves from Ered Luin, I had hoped I'd get to see you again."

"What about your brother?" Kili asked.

"Ciaran's a potter. He's good. Last time I went out on a trading caravan, I had an entire trunk of his work. Sold it all pretty quickly, too. He's intended to be married soon. Fall equinox, actually. Nice girl by the name of Marta. And Iseabail, you wouldn't recognize her. She's a real beauty. Father's going to have an awful time keeping the boys away from her," Fionn laughed. "What about you two?"

"Well," Fili said, "we continue to do weapons training. I'm a blacksmith now. I work with my uncle and Kili's a goldsmith."

"But are you still youth, living at home?" Fionn asked.

"Aye," Kili said. "We're still a long way away from reaching adulthood. Fili's still, what, thirty years away?"

"Twenty nine, thank you very much,' Fili said.

"I'll be an old man before you become adults," Fionn looked wide eyed at the two dwarves.

Fili laughed. "The difference between races."

* * *

The journey was going well. The animals were holding up nicely, the road was smooth for the wagons and so far, there had been no threats to them. Kili's skill with the bow kept the group supplied with fresh meat every day. Fili and Kili took their duties as escort very seriously, while still having fun and visiting with Fionn as much as possible. Thorin made sure to give them equal chances to serve as watch, same as the others, but he let them pull the duty together. They kept each other awake and alert.

The summer night was warm and they all sat around the fire, talking, except for Thorin, who was taking first watch. One of the merchants was telling a strong that have everyone in stitches. Thorin was standing just outside the circle and looking up into the sky. There was something odd that was making him slightly nervous. They sky was more orange than it should have been. He hoped there wasn't a fire in the forest. That would be very dangerous.

The group settled down and one of the merchants pulled out a flute. He played a soft tune. Fili and Kili laid out on their bedrolls, listening to the music and looking up to the stars.

"The sky's strange tonight," Kili said.

"Yeah, I've never seen anything like it," Fili stared up. He couldn't see the stars, the sky was so bright.

"Fili, Kili," Thorin was standing close by and whispered at them. "Come see this."

They got up and followed Thorin to an area just outside the circle of light from the campfire. Thorin looked up into the sky. "Look," he whispered and pointed to a spot just over the cliffs that made up the eastern side of the road. The followed his gaze and saw a bright orange spot on the horizon.

"Is it a fire?" Fili asked.

"Watch," was all Thorin said.

They watched as the orange glow grew bigger and brighter as it grew in the sky. A perfectly round, huge, orange orb rose over them.

"Not a fire," Kili gasped, "a firemoon." It was huge. Orange, gold and red. The whole sky lit up like it was on fire.

"Incredible," a dwarf spoke behind them. The entire company had left their bedrolls and now stood out of the firelight and staring up at the firemoon. "I had heard of firemoons," the dwarf spoke quietly. "They happen so rarely. My father spoke of having seen one when he was a child."

"Now, I will be able to tell my own dwarflings one day of the night I saw a firemoon," Fili spoke in awe.

The company made themselves comfortable and watched as the moon rose higher and higher.

"Lads," Thorin whispered after a long while. "You need to get some sleep. You're on second watch."

The boys obeyed their uncle and went back to their bed rolls.

"That was amazing," Kili yawned. "Never, as long as I live, will I forget seeing that. An actual firemoon."


	10. The Ravine, Part I

Chapter 10 The Ravine

Fili - 57 Kili - 52

Kili huffed and threw himself onto Fili's bed. Fili was just finishing changing out of his day clothes. He picked up his comb and began working through the tangles in his hair. He had pulled it back with a strip of leather while working at the forge, but it had made a huge knot in his hair when he took the leather out.

"What's wrong, Kili?"

"No one takes me seriously, that's what." Kili watched his brother struggle with the knot. "Come on, sit down. Let me work on it."

Fili handed his brother the comb and sat down in front of him. Kili started to pick at the knot.

"Now, why doesn't anyone take you seriously?" Fili asked.

"I don't know," Kili said, "but anytime I make a suggestion, everyone dismisses it, but then you or Balin will say the same thing and suddenly, it's a brilliant idea."

"Have I done that to you?" Fili asked.

"Yeah, but never to be mean. At least, I don't think you do it to be mean."

"I don't remember doing that. I'm sorry, Kee. But, do you think that maybe your exaggerating a bit?" Fili asked.

"No, I don't," Kili was hurt. It had happened only just that day. "You remember earlier in the day, Uncle Thorin and Adad were talking about part of the road leading out to the mines is starting to sink and there's a big dip in the road that's unsafe for wagons?"

"Sure, I remember," Fili said. He and Kili had been in on that conversation.

In Thorin's efforts to train Fili to his duties as heir and Kili as a prince and future leader of their people, he had insisted they be involved in more civic matters. That meant a lot of, in Kili's mind, boring meetings, but he was determined to prove to Thorin and the rest of the civic council that he had just as much right to be there as Fili.

"I suggested that in that section of road, where it is sinking, that we lay out layers of logs to fill up the depression and then pack it down with dirt. Thorin didn't even acknowledge my idea, but later, one of the other council members said the exact same thing and Thorin and Balin both agreed it was a good solution to the problem."

"Yes, I remember when that happened. But I didn't really think anything of it. Your solution is being used, Kili," Fili said.

"And Lug gets the credit for it. I don't care about getting the credit, really, I just want my ideas to be acknowledged, good or bad." Kili worked out a particularly difficult knot. "Why do they ignore my suggestions only to praise someone else for the exact same idea?"

"You're the youngest," Fili shrugged his shoulders. "You've always been, well, Amad calls you reckless. But I don't see it as reckless. You jump into things, yes, but it's because you're enthusiastic, but not reckless."

"But why when you say the same thing, is it a great idea? I'm not that much younger than you."

Fili sighed. "I can't say I know what is going on in Uncle Thorin, Amad, or Adad's head, but I'll tell you what I think, as long as you promise not to be angry with me."

Kili nodded his head, but Fili still had his back to him. "I promise."

"Ouch," Fili rubbed at his scalp when Kili pulled on a bit of his hair the wrong way.

"Sorry," Kili mumbled.

"I'm guessing that they still think of you as the wild little dwarfling you use to be. The one who never walked, but ran everywhere. The one who climbed trees, splashed in puddles and locked himself in the hen house." Fili felt a playful tug at his hair. "I think they still think of you like that. For me, it's different. I've been raised with the expectation of being Thorin's heir. Next in line to a throne. Next in line to rule and care for our people. I've been trained and watched over by Thorin. He, they, expect me to think of answers and solutions to problems. They expect it of me, but they don't expect it of you, so when you do come up with a great idea, they dismiss it because all they see is the young, wild dwarfling, and therefore, your ideas can't be well thought out."

"But I do think things out!" Kili said angrily.

"I told you, you can't get angry with me, Kili. I don't feel that way. Not at all. I know how smart you are. But I think that is what the adults are thinking.

Kili sighed and pulled the comb easily through Fili's hair. "Finished," he said.

"They just aren't used to you being grown up." Fili took the comb and turned to face his brother. "But I know and one day, when I'm king, or ruler, or whatever, I will make you my head advisor. I appreciate your ideas."

Kili gave a small smile. "Thanks Fee. It's just too bad I have to wait so long to be accepted."

* * *

Fili twisted his ankle. He cursed the hole he had fallen into. He was mad that Oin said he had to stay off of it for a full week and he was very mad that he wouldn't get to go on the hunt with Kili, Joli and Thorin. Kili offered to wait, but it was getting too late in the fall to put off a hunt any longer. They needed to get their meat preserved.

Fili was in a very sour mood when the others left.

"Don't take his words or his mood to heart," Joli said to Kili, whose feelings were slightly hurt by Fili's anger at him for being able to go on the hunt. "He's angry at himself, not you."

Kili sighed. "I know, but it's still hard to leave him behind like this."

Joli nodded.

When it came to hunting, Kili's skill with the bow was invaluable and Kili had shot a deer so large it too the three of them to carry it. They would take it home, butcher it, smoke preserve it and tan the hide. Dis would be able to sew it into something useful over the winter months.

Over the four days, they had managed to catch some other small game and now were headed home with their spoils. They came to the bridge that spanned a ravine about ten miles from their village. It was an old rope and board bridge. Thorin stepped onto it first and then Joli, carrying the deer between them. Kili had stopped to tighten a buckle on his boot and wait for the other two to cross the bridge before he added his own weight.

The only warning to the collapsing bridge was a loud creak of the ropes, right before they snapped.

"Adad!" Kili yelled. The ravine wasn't deep, just wide and so Thorin and Joli didn't fall very far, but it was a sudden, violent drop and they landed hard on the stone below.

Thorin groaned. He tried to push away at the deer's body, which had fallen on him, but it was heavy. He was pinned and his leg was on fire with pain. He looked to Joli. Blood was pooling around his very still body. Thorin watched closely for a few moments before he saw Joli's chest moving with shallow, steady breaths.

Kili was climbing down the rocks to the bottom of the ravine. He made it to the bottom and ran to his Uncle. The deer was heavy and Kili wasn't sure where Thorin was hurt, so getting the large deer off his uncle was difficult.

"Where are you hurt?" Kili asked as he pushed on the deer.

"My leg," Thorin grunted, "or my ankle. I can't tell just yet."

With one last heave, Kili got the animal off his uncle. Thorin clutched at his leg and muttered a few choice Khuzdul swear words. Kili turned his attention to his father. He could feel his heartbeat and he could see the blood at his head, but it was all he could determine about his father's injuries. He knew better than to try and move him. His father would have to wait.

Kili looked to his uncle to ask Thorin for instructions, but Thorin was looking slightly grey and was swaying where he sat. Kili pulled out a blanket and wrapped it around Thorin's shoulders, then he helped him to lay back and recline against a large rock.

"Thorin?" Kili asked. "Are you with me?"

He could hear Thorin's heavy breathing. "Aye, lad," he spoke quietly.

"What can I do for your leg?"

"Needs a splint," Thorin panted.

Kili had never seen his uncle in such a state. Kili looked to the broken bridge and collected two boards from there. He brought them back to Thorin's leg. His mother had insisted he take strips of linen in case anyone had a sprained ankle or cut that would need bandaging. He was quite thankful to his mother now and he pulled out the linen strips and used them to splint Thorin's leg. He gently felt the leg. He couldn't feel a break, but it was hard to tell. He was no healer and Thorin's gasps of pain kept Kili from probing too much.

After finishing with Thorin's leg, Kili looked around. He could easily climb out of the ravine, run back to Ered Luin and get help. But he couldn't leave his father and uncle stuck here. They were injured and vulnerable and with a deer carcass, they were an open invitation to predators.

"I'm going to climb the ravine and see what things are looking like for getting you help. I'm just going to look around. If you need me, call and I'll be right back by your side." Kili stood and went to the rocks. He started to climb and soon he had reached the top. There was a sturdy tree nearby and he could see the path back to Ered Luin. A plan started to form in his mind. He climbed back down.

"I'm going to get the deer out of the ravine. Having an animal carcass is going to attract wild animals." He tied the end of a long rope to the deer's legs. Once again, he climbed the ravine. He wrapped the rope around the tree's trunk and he started to pull. Slowly, he pulled the rope, little by little. Finally, he felt it catch on something, so he tied off the rope and went to the ravine's edge to see how far the deer had made it. To his surprise, the deer was just on the other side of the ledge. He pulled at the rope and the deer's legs until he finally wrestled it over the ravine's ledge. He pulled the deer right up next to the tree.

Satisfied that he had manage to get the deer away from his wounded family, Kili went back down into the ravine. He gave Thorin some water and cram. He looked toward his father, who was still unconscious.

"There's not much you can do for him, lad. He'll either wake up or he won't. You need to go and get help," Thorin sighed.

Kili stared at his father. He would either wake or he wouldn't. Fear clutched at Kili's gut. He started pulling things out of his pack until he found a bundle with herbs in it.

"Here, Uncle Thorin," he said, handing a him a plant sliver. "Chew on this a bit. It's white willow bark, for the pain."

Thorin took the plant and popped it into his mouth. He made a horrible face at the bitter flavor, but he was familiar with the bark and knew it would help the pain in his leg. Once he had chewed it to a pulp, he spat out the remains of the plant.

"Now, before I can go get help, I need to make sure you're alright," Kili sat near his uncle. He pulled out more food and blankets and made sure Thorin had a good supply of knives within arm's reach. "Do you want me to build you a fire?"

"No," Thorin answered. "I'll be able to see better in the dark without the fire. Get going, Kili. The longer Joli goes without aid, the worse it could be." Kili looked worriedly at his father. "Don't you fret, lad. I'll look after him." Already, Thorin was feeling better from the bark. "Now go, Kili, and take care."

"I can't leave you, Uncle. What if wild animals come?"

"I have my sword and my bow. You have to go. We need help."

Kili leaned in towards his uncle and pressed his forehead to Thorin's. "Don't move," he smiled. He climbed up the ravine. He still had a few hours until nightfall. The deer was where he left it. He hated to leave it for other animals. It was their winter provisions, after all. And it was still too close to his uncle and father. If it attracted any wild animals, they would surely find his family.

With some fallen branches, he made a sled and lashed it together with some rope. He put the deer on the sled and tied it down. Then he used a bit of rope and tied the sled to his waist. He started walking. The sled drug along the ground. It weight a lot. That meant a lot of food for this winter. The thought gave him strength and he went as fast as he could.

* * *

Kili was beyond tired. Surely he had drug that deer halfway across Middle Earth. Well, that's what it felt like. He was almost there. Another mile. He kept re-seeing the image of Thorin and Joli falling. Then there was the image of his father, unconscious and bleeding and Thorin, grey faced and broken leg. Those images pushed him on. He had to get help. He would find Oin, Master Dwalin, and anyone else that he could. They would need to stretchers, ponies, food, water, medicines, rope, possibly a wagon.

He was ready to collapse when he finally saw a familiar face.

"Mister Dori!" Kili called.

Ever with a smile, Dori turned to see the exhausted prince pulling a deer on a sled towards him. "Why Prince, Kili, what's happened?"

"It's Adad and Uncle. We were hunting and the bridge collapsed and they're hurt. I need help."

"I'll raise the alarm. We'll get help," Dori said.

Kili nodded. "I need to go to Amad. She needs to know."

"Go to her," Dori laid a hand on Kili's shoulder. "Leave the rest to me. Meet me in the village square in a quarter of an hour. We'll be ready to go."

Kili exhaled in relief. "Thank you, Mister Dori. I'll see you soon."

Dori ran one way and Kili in another. Just in front of his house, Kili untied the sled from his waist and let it drop. He felt light and free without the cumbersome sled.

"Amad?" He opened the door. His brother was in the front room his hurt ankle propped up.

"Kili? What's wrong?" Fili sat up straight. His eyes were wide in alarm at the sight of his younger brother, dirty, sweaty and traces of blood on his clothes. He looked exhausted.

Dis came in. "You're home already? I didn't expect you back until tomorrow."

"It's Adad and Uncle, they fell down a ravine when the bridge broke. They're hurt. I ran back to get help. Dori's gathering aid and we'll be leaving as soon as we are able," Kili said breathlessly.

Fili brought Kili a mug of water. Kili thanks him and drank. H wanted to just curl up and sleep.

"What happened?" Dis asked, slightly hysterical.

"They were carrying a deer and the rope bridge snapped and they fell."

"How bad are their injuries?" she asked.

Kili had dreaded this question. "Uncle's probably got a broken leg, but Adad, well, he was still out of it when I left."

Dis gasped. She went to the kitchen. Kili could hear her cry. He went to find her.

"I'm going back," he said. "I'll bring them home."

"Here," she pressed a bundle into his hand. "Some food and herbs. I'll have beds ready for them when you bring them home." She threw her arms around Kili in a crushing hug. "Bring them home to me, Kili."

He hugged her back. "I will, Amad."


	11. The Ravine, Part II

**The Ravine, Part II**

Fili was still standing in the sitting room when Kili went back.

"You should rest that ankle, Fili."

"You should, too," Fili said. "I'm so sorry. I should have been there with you, helping you."

Kili pressed his forehead against Fili's. "I'm glad you were here. Safe and sound. I don't know what I'd do if you had gotten hurt, too. Look, I've got to go." He closed his eyes and sighed. "I shot a nice big deer and brought it home, but I'll not get it cut and preserved before it goes bad."

Fili went to the front door and opened it. He saw the deer on the sled. It was huge. It had to weigh twice as much as Kili.

"You brought that? All by yourself?" Fili asked.

Kili nodded. "Such a waste now. It would have been a lot of food for the winter."

"Have you forgotten you have a brother who knows how to prepare a deer? Go rescue Adad and Uncle. I'll take care of the deer. It's the least I can do."

Kili smiled his thanks. It was nearly dark now. "I'll be back soon." He went to the side of the house and found an old pulley. He stuck it into his pocket and took off running to the village square. Dori and Ori were there. Ori was sitting in a wagon that was being packed by Balin and Dwalin. Florg, captain of the guard was there as well as Bofur, his cousin Bifur, Oin, their healer and Gloin. They were all sitting on ponies, ready to go.

Kili went to where Dwalin was putting supplies into the wagon. "Do we have stretchers?"

"Aye, lad," Dwalin answered.

"Ropes? We'll need lots of rope."

"Don't worry, Kili. We've got everything we'll need," Balin smiled kindly.

"Let's go, then. Kili, lead the way!" Dwalin called.

Kili hopped onto his pony and started out in the direction of the ravine. Along the way, he described what had happened, the health of the two when he left them and the layout of the land by the ravine to Dwalin, Balin and Oin. They all knew which bridge Kili spoke of and they rode as fast as they could with the wagon.

During his long, lonely run home, Kili had thought up a way they could get the two dwarrow out of the ravine with as little trauma to their bodies as possible. He explained his ideas to Dwalin and Balin, who said little in return about Kili's plan.

When they finally arrived, Balin started calling out orders. Kili and Dwalin went to the cliff's edge.

"Thorin!" Dwalin called out.

"Dwalin, thank Mahal you're here," came Thorin's very relieved voice from the blackness of the ravine.

"Just sit tight and we'll have you out soon."

Kili took an unlit torch, stuck it into his belt and made his way carefully down the ravine. When he reached the bottom, he pulled out his flints and lit the torch. Thorin looked terrible and his father was the same, except for a blanket under his head, soaking up some of the blood.

Kili held up the torch and slowly, Oin started down. Once he was on the ground, Kili started a fire so Oin could treat their wounds. Kili didn't have much time to watch Oin work as Dwalin called to him.

A large length of rope was thrown into the ravine. Kili picked it up, tied the end to his waist and he began to climb up the opposite side. He tied the rope to a tree on the other side from where the rest of the rescuers stood. When the rope was secure, he called to Dwalin, who slipped the pulley onto the rope before tying it to a tree on his side. Now one long rope spanned the entire ravine. Another rope was put through the pulley and they were able to lower supplies to Oin.

Kili went back down into the ravine to help Oin. His father's eyes were opened.

"Adad!"

Joli smiled. "Kili," he reached out his hand and Kili held it. "When I woke up, Thorin told me you had gone for help. I knew I was safe then."

"You're not safe yet, but you will be soon," Kili said.

"I am safe. You brought help. Don't worry about me, now. I can speak and as far as I'm aware, everything works. I can feel pain in my head and I'm sore all over from baying on this stone," Joli said.

"And I'm not suppose to worry when you're hurt like that?" Kili asked.

Joli's eyes closed. "That's right. It means I can still feel. After a fall like that, I'm not only lucky to be alive, I'm lucky to be able to feel anything at all. Yes. I'm lucky."

Oin confirmed Thorin's broken leg. "It's a good thing you got it into a splint as quickly as you did. Clean break, I think. Don't have to reset anything. You'll just have to stay off of it and let it heal."

Thorin grumbled something of a thanks to Oin.

Kili helped Oin and Bofur lift Thorin onto the first stretcher. It was tied to the ropes that hung from the pulley. Carefully, the stretcher was lifted off the ravine floor and up into the air. It was pulled up and over the edge of the cliff. Kili and Bofur stood by, with their hands up, ready to catch Thorin should the ropes fail. But there were no problems and soon Thorin was safely out of the ravine.

Oin turned his attentions to Joli. Kili gathered all their supplies and started hauling them up. He repacked his pony and saw Thorin laying in the back of the wagon. Ori was giving him a drink of something. He saw Florg, Bifur and Gloin holding the rope that would soon be used to pull his father up and out of danger. Dwalin stood at the ravine's ledge and kept an eye out on everything, making sure everyone was safe.

"Kili, lad!" Bofur called to him from down in the ravine. "We'll be needing your help again!"

Kili climbed back down and help to lift his father onto the stretcher.

"How is he?" Kili asked Oin.

"He's lucky, that's what. He's got a concussion and a fair sized gash that I'll need to sew up when we get back home, but for now, the bleeding's stopped. I'll have to keep an eye on him over the next week and make sure no problems show up after the swelling starts to go down. Lucky, lucky, lucky," Oin said, while shaking his head.

Kili sighed in relief. He had been so afraid for his father.

Once Joli was safely lifted over the edge, Kili went back and climbed the far side of the ravine again. He untied the rope and climbed back down. The ravine was clear of everyone and all their supplies. The only thing left to show what had happened, was a broken bridge and a pool of his father's blood, black in the night's light. A chill came over Kili. He was eager to get out of there, but he was so tired. How many times had he climbed in and out of that ravine today? A strong urge to just lay down and sleep came over him.

"Come on, Kili, we're waiting on you!" Dwalin's gruff voice called out. Kili sighed and climbed the cliff wall one last time. Thorin and Joli were in the back of the wagon and everyone else had mounted their ponies. They were waiting for him. Honestly, Kili was amazed they even remembered him. Perhaps his father had asked where he was. The wagon pulled out first and the rest followed.

"Nice idea," Thorin said to Dwalin, "setting up the ropes like that and using the pulley. It made lifting and transporting us and the supplies so much easier."

Kili's heart dropped. It had been his idea. He had told it to Dwalin on the ride over. Once again, his ideas had been dismissed and when someone else used the same idea, they got the credit. He sighed. Thorin and Adad were safe. That's all he should need to feel happy. Not the credit for their rescue.

"Actually," Balin said, "It was Kili's idea."

Kili's head snapped up at his name.

"Is that so?" Joli grinned. "Good job, son."

Thorin grunted. Kili wasn't sure if it was a grunt of thanks, a grunt of acknowledgement or a grunt of pain from his broken leg, but Kili would take what he could get in the way of a thanks.

They rode one. It was a long road. It was dark a dark road. The only sounds were the sound of the wagon wheels creaking, pony's footsteps on the path and quiet whispers between dwarves. Kili could hardly stay awake on his pony. Dori rode up alongside him.

"The wagon needs to keep moving," Dori spoke quietly to Kili, "but if you want to stop and get a few hours of sleep, I'd be happy to keep guard over you. Can't have you falling off your pony and getting injured because you were too tired."

Kili smiled. He was tempted. Very tempted. "That's kind of you to offer, but no thank you. I want to stay with the wagon and make sure they get home safely."

Dori smiled and nodded. "Well, if you change your mind, let me know."

Kili thought back. Had it only been this morning that he had woken up early, seen the deer near their camp and shot it? He looked up into the star-filled sky. It would be day break soon, judging by the position of the moon. Must have been yesterday morning, now.

He had shot the deer, they had packed camp, and were on their way home. The bridge had collapsed, he had climbed up and down that cursed ravine too many times, he had dragged a huge deer for ten miles, single handedly on a sled of his own making, ridden on a pony to the ravine and back again, which was another 20 miles, and aided in the rescue of his family. All in the last day. He wanted to sleep. He needed to sleep.

They sky was turning grey when they finally arrived in Ered Luin. They went right to Dis's house. She was at the door, waiting, when the wagon rolled up. Gently, Joli and Thorin were carried into the house.

Kili came in last. Fili was waiting for him. He took Kili by the shoulders and led him into Fili's room. Kili was half asleep. He wondered why they were in Fili's room, but he was too tired to ask. He allowed his brother to remove his coat and several layers of shirts and tunics until he was bare chested. His boots and stockings came off next. He was about to lay down, but Fili caught his arm.

"Not yet. Trousers, off too. You're filthy and I'm not letting you sleep in my bed until you've cleaned up a bit."

Kili was too exhausted to fight. He removed his trousers, took the warm rag Fili held out for him and he scrubbed his face, neck and arms. Fili pulled his night shirt over Kili's head and finally Kili was allowed to lay down.

"Sleep now, Kili. You brought them safely home," Fili whispered. He make sure Kili was covered and tucked in, then he gathered his brother's clothes and slipped out of the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Kili woke, disoriented and momentarily confused. It took a few moments to realize he was in Fili's room. The room was dark and warm and comfortable. He couldn't find his clothes and he was wearing Fili's nightshirt. He could barely even remember getting home and going to sleep. Outside the door, he could hear voices, so he went out to find who was awake.

"Well, well, the sleeping prince has finally awoken," Fili was grinning.

"What time is it?" Kili asked. The sunshine in the window seemed orange.

"Supper time. You've been sleeping since dawn," Dis said getting up. She came to Kili and hugged him. "Thank you for bringing them home."

"How's Adad?" Kili asked.

"He'll be fine. He's got a head like iron," Dis laughed. "It's a concussion and a scar, but it could have been so much worse. Nothing some weeks of rest won't cure. He's sleeping now, but when he's awake, I know he wants to see you."

Kili sighed in relief. "And Uncle Thorin?"

"Broken leg. He'll be down for a few weeks, but he will be just fine soon and thanks to you." Dis kissed his cheek. "I'm going to get supper ready, but Thorin asked for you to see him, once you were awake. He's in your room."

Kili nodded. He looked to his brother. Fili smiled and waved his hand to tell Kili to go on and see Uncle, so he did. At first, Kili thought Thorin was sleeping, but his eyes opened when Kili sat next to him.

"Are you alright, lad?" Thorin asked.

Kili nodded. "I was only tired, but I got some sleep."

"I should think you were more than tired, what with all you did. After you went to bed, Balin, Dwalin, Fili and your mother came in to talk with me. We pieced together all you did during that time. I can't believe you got that entire deer home by yourself. What were you thinking?"

Kili blushed. He felt stupid now. "I didn't want to leave the carcass too close to you and Adad. It would have attracted wild animals. Also, that's our food for the winter. If we didn't have it, we'd go hungry. I guess I should have left it. I could have hunted again before the winter. And don't worry, I will. I should be able to leave in two days. We won't go hungry, I promise."

"Hold on there now, Kili," Thorin shifted himself on the bed. He winced at the movement of his leg. "First of all, it's not your responsibility to see this family has food. Don't feel you alone must shoulder that burden. That's for your father and I to be concerned about. And, because you brought that deer home when you did, Fili took care of it. We'll have meat this winter."

Kili smiled. He would have to thank Fili.

"I want to thank you, for all you did. Balin and Dwalin told me the rescue strategy with the ropes and the pulley was your idea. I couldn't believe it, but then Fili started pointing out to me all the times we've passed over your ideas, only to do them later when they were made by someone else. I'm sorry for not taking you seriously, but from now on, I will listen to you."

Kili grinned. "Thank you, Uncle Thorin."

"And, to prove to you my confidence in you, I'm putting you in charge of the repair to the bridge at the ravine."

Kili's eyes were wide in shock. "Thank you. I'll get that fixed and it will be better and stronger than ever."

"I know it will," Thorin shifted uncomfortably again.

"Are you alright?" Kili asked in concern.

"Just a broken leg is all. It will heal soon enough." Thorin smiled.

Fili went to his wardrobe and pulled out a thick winter blanket. He folded it several times, and gently slipped it under Thorin's knee.

"That helped a lot," Thorin sighed in relief. "Thank you, Kili. For everything."

Dis came in, carrying a tray of food. "Kili, supper's on the table. Fili's waiting."

Kili got up and left. As he walked down the hall, he heard Thorin growl, "Dis I can feed myself. My leg is broken, not my arm."

Kili chuckled. He sat with Fili at the table and looked at the plate loaded with food. His stomach growled. He honestly couldn't remember how long it had been since he ate last.

"Everything alright?" Fili asked.

"Thanks for taking care of the deer," Kili said.

"Thanks for shooting it and bringing it home. We'll eat good this winter," Fili said.

Kili pushed at his food for a moment. "And thanks for talking to Uncle about, well, me. He says he'll listen to me and my ideas now," Kili smiled shyly.

"Better make sure all your ideas are good ones from now on," Fili grinned.

"What? All my ideas are great." Kili took a chunk of his bread and threw it at Fili. It bounced off his nose.

"If I didn't fear our mother's wrath, I'd toss my entire plate in your face for that," Fili said.

Kili grinned at his brother and stuffed a hardboiled egg into his mouth.


	12. Trouble on the Borders

**Trouble on the Borders**

**Fili - 67, Kili - 62**

The autumn morning was crisp and bright. Dis had her three men out chopping wood and working on winterizing the outside of their home. On the inside of the house, Dis did her part to prepare their home for the winter. She replaced all the curtains that hung in their windows with large, thick, heavy wool curtains that would keep the cold out and the heat in.

It was Fili's turn with the ax. His work at the forge was similar to chopping wood and he had more strength and endurance than Kili and Joli. He didn't mind and was happy to let the others carry the wood and stack it. They sat down together for a water break.

"Adad?" Fili asked. His father looked to him. "We've heard Uncle Thorin talk a lot over the years about a journey to Erebor to reclaim it."

Joli nodded. "Aye, he's talked about that off and on since I've known him."

"But he's been talking about it more, like he's actually planning something," Fili said. "Is he planning something?"

"He is," Joli sighed, "but it's nothing more than an idea still. Nothing has been decided and not many people appear supportive of the idea."

"Why not?" Kili asked.

Joli looked at his two young, eager sons. "Because most aren't ready to face a dragon."

"I'd do it!" Kili said, sitting straighter, eager for an adventure.

"I know you would," he patted Kili on the back. "The truth is, we have a good home here. Why travel half a world away for a home that is occupied by a dragon? It probably smells something awful, sustained great damage, has no food, nothing to sustain a colony. The men who live near the Lonely Mountain might not be friendly to dwarves any longer and without their trade, the dwarves would have no food. There are many reasons not to go back and many of those reasons are very valid."

"I imagine many think of the folly of the Battle of Azanulbizar. So many lost their lives in an attempt to reclaim a kingdom and their sacrifice was for nothing," Fili said.

"Don't let Thorin hear you say that, but your right, Fili. I believe many will not support him for that reason," Joli said.

"If Uncle Thorin decides to go, will you go with him?" Fili asked.

"Aye lad, I will. We have a good life here. The Blue Mountains are my home, but I would follow Thorin to the ends of the earth. He is my brother. He is my king. Your mother is a princess and you boys are princes. You have every right to your kingdom and I will do what I can to give you, your uncle and your mother, your kingdom back."

Fili thought about it for several moments. His kingdom.

"Can we go too?" Kili asked.

"No," Joli laughed. "You are much too young. I would only consider that if you were of age, but Fili still has ten years and you fifteen. If Thorin leaves before then, you will not go. Besides, I don't think your mother would let you go, even if you were a hundred."

Kili sighed sadly.

"Take heart, son," Joli said. "Someone would need to stay behind and keep order in Ered Luin. You are Thorin's heirs. The job would fall to you."

"You just said it though, we're too young. No one would listen to us if we were in charge," Fili said.

Joli's brown eyes met Fili's blue. "You'd be surprised how much respect you boys carry. Your people would listen to you."

"When will you go?" Kili asked.

"Well, like I said, right now, nothing more than discussions have happened. It could be years yet."

* * *

Kili's eyes kept going cross. The circlet he had been commissioned to make had fine, intricate work and Kili had been at it all day long. He put the circlet down, his eyes out of focus.

Master Brerin chuckled. "Long day, Kili?"

"I can't do anymore today," Kili rubbed at his eyes.

"Why don't you head out for the day, then? Get some sleep and be ready for tomorrow." Brerin said.

Kili nodded, tucked the circlet into an old, iron box and locked it. He tucked the key into an inner shirt pocket and put the box away.

"See you tomorrow," Kili waved as he headed out.

"Bye, Kili," the master goldsmith said.

Kili walked in the direction of the blacksmith forge, where Fili was working. He was lost in his thoughts when he heard loud footsteps running up behind him. Fili turned to see Tromb, the new second commander to the captain of the guard, running towards them.

"Prince Kili!" he called out.

Kili was never terribly comfortable with his title. He didn't feel like a prince. He was sure a real prince never had to chop wood, clean out hen houses, or pull weeds from gardens.

"Where's Prince Thorin?" the commander asked.

"He should be at the forge. I was just going there."

The commander was running again before Kili could finish his sentence. Kili took off after him. They quickly reached the forge. Thorin and Fili were putting away their tools for the night.

"Prince Thorin," Tromb bowed quickly, "Orcs have been spotted."

"Where?" Thorin pulled his leather apron from his body.

"Just on the northern outskirts. They seem to be headed southwest," Tromb answered.

"But that's right into the village," Fili said.

Tromb nodded. Thorin was out the door, the other three followed him. Once they had reached the guard building, Florg, Captain of the Guard, filled them in.

"Fili," Thorin turned to his eldest nephew. "Go to the bell, call to arms all able bodied dwarrow who gather. Assign twelve of them to remain with you and Kili in the village."

"But Thorin, I want to fight," Fili said.

"I need you here. You must protect the women and younglings. Gather them in the inner caves and protect them. You are in charge of the village until I return. I'm counting on you Fili."

Fili nodded. His eyes showed his determination. He understood his duty.

"Kili, stick with your brother. Aide him in all things, protect our people. You are his second," Thorin said. While he had been speaking to them, the guard around them had armed themselves and were organized into four patrols. They were waiting on Thorin. He turned to them, a hand still resting on Kili's shoulder, preventing him or Fili from leaving yet. "Group Two!" Thorin's voice bellowed, "you are to go to the south. Three, southwest, and four, follow the river. Go!" The three groups moved out. One remained.

"Boys, if you see Dwalin or Balin, tell them I'm with Patrol One and we head north to meet the orcs to try and cut them off before they can spread out anymore." Thorin ran to the front. "Let's move!"

Fili and Kili ran for the alarm bell in the village square. The bell was a perfect circle, made of iron and hanging from a chain attached to a sturdy frame. Two hammers were in a box at the base of the frame. There were several ways to ring the bell to let people know the type of emergency. If the iron was hit once and allowed to ring, it could produce a very long, loud, clear tone. If the emergency called for everyone to move indoors and remain there, the bell would be rung once and allowed to ring, then three seconds later it would be run again and this would happen every three seconds until the bell had been hit five times. When it was save for them to leave their homes, the same five, long tones of the bell would be rung.

In this case, the call was for many to gather, so the bell was hit over and over. _Clang, clang, clang, clang!_ It was loud and desperate sounding. Fili did this and soon a crowd had gathered.

"Orcs!" Fili called out into the crowd. "Du Bekâr! I need twelve good men to remain here!" Fili called out to twelve of the gathered dwarrow, including his cousin Gimli. "The rest of you, some go to the south, some go to the north and some to the river. Du Bekâr!"

A roar went up and dwarrow scattered. With the twelve that Fili had called to remain, he gave new orders. Four were assigned to patrol the south end of the village and four were to patrol the north.

"Kili, you Borin and Floi, go to the inner caves. Search them. Make sure they are safe. Gimli and Gror, you stay with me."

Kili and his two left. Fili picked up both bell hammers in his hands. When held just right, the hammer would bounce in the hand when the iron bell was stuck, making it easy to repeatedly hit the bell in a short time, like a drum roll. This was the alert to retreat to the inner caves. Fili banged on the bell in this manner.

Soon, the cave entrance was filled with dwarrowdams, young children, and the very old who could no longer fight. They went no further into the caves than the entrance, because Fili had not yet heard back from Kili, indicating whether or not they were safe. Fili took the moments he had to tell his mother everything that was going on. She had not seen Joli and could only assume he met up with one of the patrols and had headed out with them.

"All clear!" Kili's voice rang out. "Move into the caves!"

The crowd moved in and Kili, Borin and Floi found Fili. "Thank you, lads," Fili said. "Now we will remain on guard just outside the entrance."

Fili shut the heavy door once the last of the dwarrow had gone inside of it. "Pair off, stay together, remain close," Fili told the others. The three pairs moved away from the cave entrance. The brothers stayed in the middle and the other two flanked them, moving twenty or so paces away.

"Thank you, Kili," Fili said.

"For what?"

"I trust all these dwarrow and I knew I could send any of them into the caves to check and make sure they were safe, but if I had, in the back of my mind, I know I would have felt uneasy that I had not checked the caves myself. So I sent you because I knew that your word would be completely true, as if I had done the search for myself."

"I would never let you down, Fili."

"I know. That's why I sent you. I trust you as I trust myself. Actually, I think I trust you more than I trust myself," Fili said. "When we are a team, we are one."

"I have to admit," Kili said. "I wasn't sure if anyone would obey us. They know to follow Thorin, but you and I? We're still children in their eyes and I didn't think anyone would listen to us."

"I feared that, too," Fili admitted. They looked out into the village and down the roads. It was eerily quiet. Normally, the village square was busy and full of dwarves going about their business, but now, it was empty, save the six dwarves who stood guard. Fili's ears listened in the silence for any hint of trouble.

The main entrance to the caves opened and closed behind them. The brothers turned to see their mother. A sword hung from a belt, tied around her hips, over her skirts. They had never seen their mother armed before.

"Anything?" she asked quietly.

"No. Not yet," Fili replied. She stood with them and listened. Then they heard it, metal clashing on metal and yells. It came from the south side of the village. Moments later, swords were drawn and they ran to the sound, just around the corner, their southern patrol was fighting ten orcs.

"Kili, you and your two men, remain near the entrance. Don't let any get in!" Fili's twin blades flashed in the setting sun. He had never seen an orc. They were taller than he expected and much more hideous than the stories had ever described. Fili's stomach twisted and he dove into the fray.

Kili, Dis, Borin and Floi stayed back, guarding the entrance. Dis opened the door and called out "Beleza!" Soon, Gimli's red-headed mother stood by Dis's side. She carried a great war hammer. "Kili, go to your brother's side. He's better with you at his back."

"I can't. Fili's in charge. He gave me an order. I can't leave you and Beleza here," Kili said desperately. He could hear the nearby battle and wanted more than anything to be by his brother's side and make sure he was alright. "We don't need you to protect us, Kili. You think Gimli got his fierceness from his father? Trust me, son, Gloin's got nothing on Beleza."

Kili looked to the dam. She gave a wicked smile. Her grip on her war hammer was firm and in that moment, Kili feared her more than any orc. He didn't have time to consider his inner turmoil of staying where he had been ordered or going to his brother, because in that moment, a small pack of orcs jumped at them from above. They had been waiting until the entrance was undefended and they had seen their perfect chance - two females, one youth and two dwarves. Easily defeated in their mind, and so they had jumped.

What they didn't expect was those two females to be more fierce than the males. Dis got the first blow in, sending one orc to his knees as her sword slashed through its gut. A second slash from Dis and the orc was dead.

* * *

Fili's left sword swung around and hit the last orc. He was panting and he could feel the adrenaline rushing through his veins. Gimli and Gror each sported some cuts and bruises, but nothing serious. He could hear more fighting close by. They turned and ran back to the entrance to see Kili, his two men and two dams fighting. Fili took a step back in surprise. Was that his mother? And Gimli's mother?

Before he could reach the others, it was over. Orcs laid dead in a pile at their feet. Floi was injured. They stood waiting and it was a moment before Fili realized they were waiting on him.

"Floi, you're released from duty. Go inside with the Ladies Dis and Beleza to tend to your injuries. The rest of us will stay here to guard."

Dis re-sheathed her sword, took Floi by the arm and helped him into the caves, followed closely by Beleza.

"I didn't know Amad could fight like that," Fili said when the door was closed behind them.

"Neither did I and trust me, we can be glad Beleza's never gotten truly angry with us before. She was scary with that war hammer."

"She threatened to use it on me once," Gimli shuddered, "but I'd never actually seen her with it before."

No more time was wasted with talk as the five remaining warriors watched and waited, their weapons in hand. The northern patrol reported back to Fili. They had encountered a group and one of theirs was injured. He was sent into the caves. Fili reorganized his small company. The divided, once again, into groups of three, but they remained within Fili's eye sight at all times. The day turned into night and Dis brought out food. They ate quickly in rotation.

"Have you heard from anyone else?" Dis asked.

"No one," Kili answered.

Dis sighed. "Let's hope that we hear from someone soon."

"Thanks for the food, Amad, Fili said.

She nodded. "There's plenty for when the others return." She sat with them a long while, listening and waiting. The group of the company rotated frequently, so one group was always by the main entrance, getting equal time to eat, sit and rest before rotating out again in the moving patrols. Everyone always stayed in sight of the others. No one would be attacked without everyone else noticing.

But nothing happened. It was just after midnight, by Fili's reckoning, when the first dwarves started to return. It was Oin, with the wounded. Dis led them into the caves. One of the guard of Ered Luin came to Fili and saluted.

"I bring a message from Prince Thorin," he said.

Fili breathed a little easier knowing Thorin was alive. "What is your report?"

"The orcs have been destroyed. Patrol One will continue to patrol the area until dawn. Other patrols will be returning to give you report."

"Thank you," Fili said. No more orcs. he was relieved. His company would continue their watch to make sure no orc had snuck past.

"Do you have a return message, Prince Fili?" the guard messenger asked.

"Aye. Tell Prince Thorin, caves secure and safe Two minor injuries, no fatalities. Food await all when they return."

The messenger bowed. "I will deliver the message." He turned and ran.

Fili looked to his brother. "When the other patrols have reported back and after they have eaten, we'll send out patrols at dawn to check all dwellings and all shops to make sure no orc hides in wait before we release any to go home."

"Good idea," Kili nodded.

It wasn't long after that the patrols began to return. Joli was with the first group. Since his workshop was on the south end of the village, he had joined up with the patrol that had gone south. They had encountered nothing for a long time, but when they finally did come across orcs, the orcs were on the run from the northern attacks.

The commander of the patrol reported all this to Fili. All orcs destroyed. Their bodies had been stacked and currently burning. Two guard had remained and would return after the fire was safely out.

Joli waited for his turn to speak with the Princes-in-command. "Are you two alright?"

"We are," Fili said.

"Better now that you are back and we've heard from Thorin," Kili said.

Joli nodded. "And your mother?"

"She is well, inside, and I'm sure helping Oin tend to the wounded," Fili answered.

"Did you know she would wield a sword?" Kili asked.

Joli laughed. "I did, although it has been a very long time since I saw her with it. You should ask her about it sometime. If my princes release me, I will go in, see your mother and give what aid I can. If you have any need of my services, you need only call and I will come."

"We will soon, but not yet. For now, go get food and rest," Fili said.

Joli gave a small bow and went in.

"That was really strange," Fili said, thinking of his father reporting in to them and being willing to take commands from them."

"Yeah," Kili frowned. "It was."

Over the night, the patrols returned, except for Thorin's. The messenger did not return. As dawn approached, Fili organized new patrols and sent all who were not wounded, to search the village. Every home and every shop was to be checked on and searched for orcs.

Soon after dawn, Patrol One returned. Thorin came to his nephews and briefly touched his forehead to theirs. "Thank Mahal you are safe," he whispered. "I need your report."

Fili nodded. He called to Gror. "Take my place here and guard the entrance. I will be just inside giving my report to Prince Thorin. Call me if there is trouble."

Gror saluted Fili and bowed to Thorin and Kili. Thorin, Fili and Kili went into the caves. A small room with stools was just off to the entrance. They went in and sat down. Before they could speak, Dis swept in with a bowl of soup, a chunk of bread and a kiss on the cheek for her brother.

"I'm glad you're safe, Thorin," she said.

"I'm thankful you are too," Thorin replied, taking the food.

"Then you must thank your heirs, who protected me and all in their care." Dis smiled at her sons and walked away.

"Tell me what happened here," Thorin said, dipping his bread into the soup and eating it.

Fili told Torin all that had happened. Kili filled in the parts when he and Fili were not together.

Thorin listened to Fili's entire report without interruption. He nodded. "Well done, lads. I am proud of the way you handled this. I knew I could rely on you. Well," he sighed and drank the last of his soup, "as far as I can see, the village is safe, but we need to send out groups into the village to make sure."

"It's done, Thorin," Fili said. "I have sent patrols to search homes and shops."

The entrance opened and Gimli came in, bowed quickly and spoke only after Fili nodded at him. "Lord Joli, Master Dori, Mister Bofur and my father have returned from searching the village."

They all went out to find out what they had to say. Bofur had found two orcs hiding in Thorin's blacksmith shop, but they had been dealt with and two grotesque heads were offered to them in proof. All bodies of the orcs who had been killed in the village, were removed to the boarders, where they were stacked and burned.

"Will you announce to everyone they may return home?" Fili asked Thorin.

"No. You will. These people are in your care."

Fili announced to all in the caves that the village was safe and all were free to leave for their homes. Thorin released all from their duties, except the regular guard, who were released back to their commanders.

"Fili, Kili, I'm proud of you. You handled yourselves like true sons of Durin. You will be fine leaders for our people."

"Thank you, Uncle Thorin," they said together, slightly pink in the cheeks at Thorin's high praise.

They were released from their duties and ordered to go home with their parents and get some sleep. They gave their uncle no resistance, and they went home and went to bed.

* * *

"Amad?" Kili asked at dinner that night, "when did you learn to use a sword?"

Dis laughed. "Thorin taught me when I was twenty. It was after Smaug had come and we were homeless. Thorin said that despite our situation and because of our situation, it was imperative I learn to wield a sword. King Thror and my father agreed, so Thorin taught me."

"But that was two hundred years ago," Kili blurted out.

Dis glowered. "I'm not that old, lad, and don't you forget it, or you will know exactly how good I am with a sword." Kili gulped in fear. "I have not been idle since learning to fight. What do you think I do all day while you are in your workshops, working your craft?"

Fili and Kili looked at each other. They had no idea. They had never thought to ask what their mother did while they were gone all day.

She laughed at their surprised faces. "What? Do you think I bake bread and darn socks all day long?" They shrugged their shoulders. "No boys, three times a week, many of the dams, including myself, go to the training arena to practice and hone our skills with our weapons. There are times when many of our dwarrow are gone to war and dams are left to protect our homes, our young and our old. We cannot be left defenseless. Several of us wield swords, but like you saw, Beleza prefers the war hammer, Lonii and Izzi swing axes and even your Thora and Leys are fierce with an ax."

Fili and Kili were surprised. They had no idea about their lass-friends and their ability to wield a weapon.

"How is it we never knew these things?" Fili asked.

"Ah, you see now," Dis said, "that is one of our secrets. Us dams are fierce fighters. It's instinct to protect our young. Never anger a mother bear or a dwarrowdam."

"But Leys and Thora aren't mothers," Kili pointed out.

"Not yet," Dis said, "but that doesn't mean they don't have the instinct. They have it, it will only rise to a much more ferocious level once they have their own children." Dis chuckled. "That Thora. She can swing two axes faster than I believed was possible. She told me she got the idea from you, Fili and your double swords, but she's got this move where she can swing one ax over her head and a second one at chest level, in a perfectly synchronized move. It's incredible to see and bloody difficult to block when we spar."

Fili was wondering if it was appropriate to ask Thora to spar with him one day. Two swords against two axes? It would be an interesting fight, to say the least.

After dinner was cleaned up, the three dwarrow of the house sat on the bench in the front garden. The air was cold, but they were warm in their coats. They smoked their pipes.

"I think," Fili spoke slowly, "that if Thorin ever takes a company to reclaim Erebor, he just needs to take a company of dams. Smaug wouldn't stand a chance against Amad and Beleza. He'd probably flee without a fight."

Kili grinned, but Joli's face remained quite serious.

"You're probably right, Fili," he said.

* * *

**Thank you, everyone, for your kind reviews and comments. You make me happy! I hope you had a good weekend and a better week to come. **


	13. Mudslide, Part I

**Mudslide, Part I **

**Fili - 72, Kili - 67**

"I'll be with Thorin and Fili today," Kili said at breakfast.

"Why?" Joli asked.

"Thorin and I have a big project," Fili explained. "We need Kili to work the bellows while Thorin and I work the metal."

"Well, best of luck, I'm almost finished with my latest commission. It will be a pretty penny in our pocket when I'm done," Joli smiled.

They finished their meal and headed to the door. They sky was dark with an on-coming storm.

"We sure can use the rain," Joli said, looking out at the dark clouds. "Bye Dis. See you tonight." He kissed his wife.

"Bye. Be careful out there today." She turned to her two sons. "You too."

"We will. See you tonight, Amad," Fili said. They walked down the road with their father, talking about their work for the day and the storm. The forge was on the way to Joli's shop. Thorin was already there, stoking the great fire.

"Morning, Thorin," Joli waved.

Thorin nodded at his sister's husband. "Come on boys, I want to get this started."

Kili waved to his father as he left. Joli went along thinking of what he would get done today. Raindrops started to patter around him. He jogged the rest of the way to his shop.

* * *

The thunder rumbled louder than the sound of the great bellows Kili was pumping. Fili kept a firm grip on the large piece of iron while Thorin pounded it with his great hammer. The rain outside was pouring in torrents.

The ground rumbled beneath their feet. Kili had to hold onto the bellows to keep himself upright. Then they heard a sound like no other and it was a hundred times louder than thunder. Thorin knew that sound. He was familiar with the sounds of crumbling and falling rocks.

"Dunk it, Fili!" he ordered as he ran outside.

Fili took the hot metal they had been working on and dunked it into the water barrel, then he joined his uncle and brother outside. Within a matter of moments, he was completely drenched. They heard dwarrow yelling and took off running in that direction.

"Vol!" Thorin called to a familiar face. "Was it a mine tunnel?"

"Mudslide. The entire mountain's come down over the south end of the village," the dwarf answered.

"The south?" Fili yelled. "That's where Adad is!" Fili took off running.

"Fili, wait!" Thorin yelled, running after his nephew. They ran in the direction of Joli's shop, but long before they could reach it, their path was blocked by a huge slide of moving mud, rocks and trees. "Oh no," he whispered. Fili started to move forward, but was stopped by Thorin grabbing the back of his shirt. "Fili, no!"

"But Adad!" Fili yelled over the sounds of the rain, the thunder and the moving ground.

"It's too dangerous," he said, looking into Fili's distraught eyes. "Evacuate the area!" Thorin yelled. "Move to the inner caves!"

The order was called out and every dwarrow in the area began to run.

"Find me Gamir! I want him at my forge!" Thorin yelled.

"I'll fetch him, my Lord," Vol said.

Thorin had to drag Fili away. Kili looked to be in shock. The inside of the forge was hot; a sharp contrast to the cold rain water they were covered in.

"Thorin, we can't leave him," Fili' heart was breaking as sadness and anger washed over him in waves.

"Fili, believe me, I hate this as much as you do, but it's too dangerous right now. The mudslides are still moving. I can't send anyone near the slide until it stops. If we did, more would die."

"Die?" Kili startled?

"There is almost no chance of surviving a mudslide like that. I'm sorry, but if that mudslide went over his workshop," Thorin took in a deep breath, "then your father's dead. I can't let you go look for him. If anything happened to either one of you," Thorin's breath hitched.

"No, no!" Kili cried. He grabbed for Fili. "He's not dead. He can't be."

"I'm sorry, lad," Thorin tried to pull Kili into a hug, but Kili stepped back, shocked that Thorin even suggested his father was dead.

"My Lord?" a dwarf walked into the forge.

"Gamir," Thorin pulled himself together as much as he could. "What's the word on the mudslide?"

"From what I've seen, it's massive and as long as it continues to rain, that mud is going to keep moving. We can't get near the area that's been buried. You need to get everyone on the outside into the caves. This mud slide will destabilize the rest of the mountain. It could trigger another slide."

"Fili, go to the village center and raise the alarm. Get everyone into the inner caves. Tell anyone you pass along the way to take as much food with them as they can carry."

"But, Adad's out there," Fili said with desperation.

"I know." Thorin laid his hands on Fili's shoulders. "But you are a prince and it's time to take care of your people. They need to you to lead them safely into the caves. Now go."

Fili stood taller, nodded, turned and ran.

"Kili," Thorin looked to his younger nephew. "I want you to go to your mother. Tell her we move into the caves. She'll know what to do. Get her safely to the caves and then you must help Fili. He needs you."

"Don't worry, Thorin. I'll do it. What will you do? Where will I find you?" Kili asked.

"I'm going to do what I can to help. I'll join you in the caves."

"Thorin?" he grabbed the sleeve of his uncle's shirt, "I want Adad safe as much as Fili, but please, don't put yourself in harm's way. I couldn't bear it if something happened to you, too."

Thorin leaned in and pressed his forehead to Kili's. "Thank you, lad. I'll be careful. Now go to your duties. You are a prince."

They took off in their separate directions. Kili heard the emergency bell ringing. He ran faster, his feet slipping and sliding in the muddy roads. He made it home. His mother was already packing a large basket with food.

"Who's ringing the alarm?" Dis asked her son.

"Fili, at Thorin's orders. There was a mudslide. We're moving everyone into the caves."

"A mudslide? Anyone hurt?" Dis asked, packing more food into the nearly full basket.

"I don't know." Kili couldn't answer his mother with the truth. Not yet. He needed her to get to the caves first and he needed Fili by his side.

"Come on and help me," Dis started packing another basket. "Kili, get the large pot off the hearth."

He did as he was told and within minutes, they were out the door and making their way to the caves. Fili was at the door, directing all who came in. The look on his face when he saw his mother alarmed her.

"Fili, what's wrong?" Dis asked.

Fili looked to Kili. "She doesn't know?"

Kili shook his head. "I couldn't say it without you."

"Say what, Kili?" Dis looked to her two sons. "Fili, tell me what's happened."

"It's Adad. The mudslide happened right over his shop. We don't know if he's alive or not, but Thorin thinks he is most likely dead."

Dis's breath hitched. Tears formed in her eyes. "My Joli?" her voice cracked.

Fili pulled his mother to the small room off to the side of the cave's entrance. She sank to her knees.

"My Joli? Dead?"

"Thorin said they can't get near that part of the village because mud and rocks are still sliding. It's dangerous," Kili explained. "I don't know what Uncle is doing right now, but he said he'd meet us here."

Dis's head hung to her chest as she knelt on the stone floor. She took several deep breaths and afterwards, she wiped away at her tears and stood up. She looked into her sons grief-filled faces. "My sons, we are royalty. In times such as these, we must set aside our grief and care for our people. They are scared and they look to us to be strong. Fili, remain here at the gate and instruct all who arrive to come to the main hall. Kili and I will see to those who are here. Be strong. We mourn our own losses later."

She held her head high and went into the main hall. Many wet and confused dwarves sat in the hall. A fire in the enormous hearth had been lit. All moved aside as Dis and Kili came in. She was pleased to see the large pots and kettle they kept there were already in the fire, heating water for food and washing.

Fresh water was not an issue while in the caves. Water, clean and cold, leaked through the rocks. After they had first arrived in Ered Luin, they discovered the fresh water springs and had set up barrels to catch the water and a pump system to direct the water where they needed it to go. With the ingenious engineering of dwarves, the system still ran as fine as it did the day it was constructed.

Dis looked over the supply of food that was available. It wasn't much, but the village could eat comfortably for a few days. She tried hard not to think about Joli and Thorin and instead worked to keep herself busy. She visited with everyone there and greeted all who arrived. She helped everyone find a place within the halls to settle down with their family. The wounded were placed in the smaller side rooms where Oin and other healers could tend to them.

They heard another loud rumbled and Dis feared for her brother even more. She went to the entrance where Fili stood guard.

"Any news of Thorin?"

"No, Amad," Fili's voice was steady, but strained, like he was holding back.

"The rumble?"

He shook his head. "I couldn't see anything and no one has come here since."

Dis exhaled slowly. "Alright, thank you." She went back to the main hall. She began helping the hall's head cook prepare food. She would catch bits and pieces of news as it traveled through the hall, but there was nothing new to answer her questions.

She looked for Kili and found him with a few young dwarflings. He was pulling a blanket tight over the shoulders of little Sela, the villages' youngest female by some fifty years. When he was done with the dwarflings, he joined his mother's side.

"I'm worried about the dwarrow who aren't here," he spoke quietly.

Dis nodded her head. "Anyone in particular that you know aren't here?"

"Leys, Thora, their mother and the dwarflings she cares for," Kili looked to his mother.

Dis looked around, somehow hoping Kili had simply over looked them, but they were nowhere to be seen. "Their home's not far from Joli's shop."

"I know," Kili whispered.

There was a loud commotion from the entrance. They turned to see Thorin carrying in Thora and a group of dwarves who worked in the mines, helping others into the hall. Dis dropped what she was doing and ran to her brother. He allowed his sister a kiss on the cheek before he moved forward towards the fire. Everyone there was soaked to the bone. He gently put Thora down.

"Oin!" he called out. Soon the old healer was by his side and looking over the girl. Thorin stood up, ignoring the pleading faces who looked to him for answers. He held a quick whispered conference with Gamir, the mine foreman, then he stood in the middle of the room. There was silence as every eye turned to him.

"Friends," his deep voice filled the hall. "I am glad to see so many of you here, safe and well. As many of you are aware, our village has been victim to a large, destructive mudslide. As long as the rain falls, the threat of more slides remains high, and so, until the rains subside and it is safe for us to leave, we will remain here. I know you all wish to know who we have lost, but at this time, I cannot confirm much. All I do know is that from Carpenter's Lane, south, it is covered in deep, moving mud. We can't safely approach the area, but it is presumed, at this time, that all those in that area are dead."

A collective gasp and wail of anguish rose up in the hall as every dwarf there knew someone in the affected area. Someone turned to Dis.

"I'm so sorry, Lady Dis, for your loss."

"Thank you, Dari," she said.

Fili had joined his family and he and Kili clung tightly to each other. Thorin moved to sit next to Thora, whose leg was being bandaged by Oin.

"Your leg alright, lass?" he asked.

She looked shyly at him. "Nothing's broken. Thank you, my Lord, for rescuing me."

"You're lucky, then," he said.

"I know. I apologize for my rash behavior," Thora said.

"You love your family." Thorin leaned close to her and wrapped his strong arms around her shoulders. "If I could have done anything for them, I would have."

"Thank you, Prince Thorin."

Fili came up and stood next to his uncle. He looked at the lass he had loved since they were in their forties. She was soaked, covered in mud and now a large bandage covered most of her right leg.

"If you are in need of anything, you let us know," Thorin spoke and stood up.

Dis came to him and practically ordered her brother out of his soaking clothes. He grumbled, but removed his coat and over-tunic. Then he went to meet with his advisors. Fili wrapped a blanket around Thora's shoulders. He knelt in front of her and held her hands.

"Thora? Your family's where the mudslide is," Fili said.

Thora nodded her head. "Amad had a bit of a head cold, so Leys stayed home to help care for the dwarflings today."

Dis turned to Thora. "How many dwarflings today?"

"Only two, of the usual four, thank Mahal, but two dwarflings, plus my younger sister," Thora's breathing turned into a panicked pant, "it's too much!" She started to cry.

Fili sat down and put his arm around her, drawing her close to his chest. Kili's face was white. His Adad, his Leys and two dwarflings. Lost to them forever. It was a cruel thing to happen to so many good people. Even if Kili hadn't know Leys or the dwarflings, the fact that those victims were youths, and one was a female, was incredibly tragic to his people. But they were his friends and his father and that made the loss so much more painful.

Food was cooked and Dis and Kili helped to dish out the food to the dwarves in the hall. As was protocol, Thorin received the first bowl of stew. It was important their king be well cared for, but while Thorin accepted his food, on protocol, he personally could not bring himself to eat until all had been served. There was enough food to go around and soon all had warm food in their chilled bellies. The guards were set at the main entrance and periodically reported back about the weather conditions. Soon, it was dark with night. Rain continued to fall and no one else had come to the caves to seek refuge from the storm.

Dis and her sons went about making sure everyone had a place to sleep. Some had brought supplies with them and were more comfortable than others, but everyone had at least one blanket and the hall was kept warm by the great fires. Thorin and his advisers had moved to one of the smaller chambers off the main hall so they could council with each other and make plans about what to do once the rain had ceased.

Finally, after everyone else had been seen too, Dis allowed her sons the chance to rest. Fili went back to Thora to check on her. She sat alone, shivering from cold and sorrow. He helped her remove some of her wet layers and covered her in a dry blanket. He sat down next to her and put an arm around her. Kili sat on her other side and they leaned into each other, finding warmth and comfort from each other. When Thorin came out of his meeting, he saw the three youth sitting together, asleep. He gently helped them to lay down and covered them in a warm blanket.

He found Dis, sitting in a corner, her face wet with tears. He pulled her close and held her. He leaned back against the smooth stone wall and soon, they both fell asleep in each other's arms.


	14. Mudslide, Part II

The guard changed at dawn and Thorin was woken so they could give their report. The rain had stopped in the early hours of the morning and it appeared there would be sunlight. Dis and the head cook began preparing food. When the cave's residents woke, they were given a meal from Dis and orders from Thorin. All able bodied dwarrow were to gather what tools they could. They were going out to see how much damage had been done throughout the entire village.

Fili and Kili followed their uncle, each carrying a shovel. The helped to clear mud from the roads and out of people's homes where it had come through under the doors or from broken rooftops. The work was hard and slow. The mud was slippery to shovel and heavy to cart away. Kili's arms felt like they were on fire. He traded jobs after a few hours and began to push carts of mud that the diggers filled up. The carts were taken to a nearby ravine and dumped there. Fili, who was used to working in the forge had a longer endurance for the shoveling.

Little progress was made and none of their missing was found. As night fell and Thorin called an end to the day, they quit in low spirits. Many were allowed to return to their homes. Dis invited Thora to stay with them since her home was one of the ones that was covered or destroyed by the slide and she had nowhere else to go.

While Dis was cleaning up dinner and the three youth had left for the sitting room, did she finally allow herself to think about what had just happened. It had been fairly easy over the last day to stay very busy, serving others. She had been able to keep her mind and body busy with other people, other thoughts, and other actions, but now, with only the mundane task of washing dishes to keep her occupied, did thoughts of her own loss come crashing in on her.

She dropped the plate she had been washing into basin and fell to her knees. She cried. Her body rocked back and forth, her hands covering her face, and she cried for her husband. Thorin's strong arms circled her shaking body and for a moment, she allowed herself the thought that it wasn't Thorin at all, it was Joli, but because it wasn't Joli, it only made her cry harder.

Thorin sat on the ground and pulled his baby sister between his legs and let her rest on his chest, where her tears soaked his shirt. He stroked her hair and back and he let her cry. His own tears fell and he wet the top of her head with them.

After her tears subsided, he helped her stand and led her to her bedroom. She sat on her bed, unable to move. Thorin knelt down and removed her shoe and stockings. He pulled back the bed covers and helped her to lie down, then he pulled the covers up to her chin. He got a cool rag and wiped at her face and her forehead.

"Rest now, Dis," he whispered.

"You must think me such a ninny," she shared a slight smile.

"Never. You are so strong, but you can't be strong without sleep. Get some rest."

"But the dishes. I can't leave the kitchen in the state it's in," Dis started to sit up.

"That's what you have raised two sons for. They know how to wash dishes," Thorin said. "I'll have Thora supervise to make sure they don't toss your crockery around and break anything."

Dis smiled. "I would appreciate it." The smile lingered for a moment before disappearing completely. "Thank you, Thorin, for holding me."

"You are my sister and I love you. I will hold you while you cry anytime you need me. I miss Joli, too." Thorin squeezed Dis's hand and left.

"Fili, Kili, you need to wash the dishes," he ordered when he got back to the sitting room.

"Is Amad alright?" Kili asked.

"She's grieving. She lost her husband, her mate, and her best friend. We will all grieve in our own ways for a long time. She needs you boys to help her," Thorin said.

Kili stood. "Of course we'll help Amad."

"Fili, I'll be back for you later. Right now, I've got to go check on those staying in the caves and make sure they're comfortable and fed. When I return for you, I expect those dishes done."

"We'll have them done, Uncle," Fili promised.

When Thorin returned, he took Fili with him to his own home so Thora could have Fili's room. He wouldn't say it out loud, but he was glad to have Fili in the house that night. Someone he loved close by so he wouldn't be so alone.

Fili slept on a soft pallet of blankets near the fire. He wanted to be close to his brother, but Thorin was a strong, steady presence that Fili found comforting.

That night, as they all lay in their own beds, did they finally take the time to mourn those whom they had lost - a father, a mother, a sister and a husband. Pillows were soaked with tears and when they finally did fall asleep, their dreams were filled with rain, mud and great rumbling noises.

* * *

Kili couldn't move the next morning. His arms and back ached more than he had ever felt before. Weapons training had never been this bad. His muscles were screaming and all he could do was lay there. Fili and Thorin, while sore, weren't unable to work again and so they had left after breakfast.

Dis came to Kili, helped him stand and walk to the sitting room. His muscles seized and spasmed. Thora was there in the sitting room and Kili flushed in shame. He had forgotten she was there and now she was seeing him weak and pathetic. She gave him a kind look with her eyes, but said nothing and stayed out of the way. He sat on the couch, aching in places he didn't think it was possible to ache. He tried to eat his food, but his muscles protested the movement by bunching tighter. He winced in his pain.

Vaguely he heard his mother mention she was going out to help some of the other dams clean out their homes. He sat there with his eyes closed, trying to ignore the pain in his body as well as the pain in his heart when he felt soft fingers take his hand.

Kili's eyes snapped open and he saw Thora, kneeling in front of him, holding his right hand. Wordlessly, she took a small jug, uncorked it and poured the tiniest amount of oil into the middle of his palm. She kneaded at his hand. He could only stare. Patiently she worked on each hand, rubbing the muscles. For Kili, it felt wonderful, but he couldn't help but think this was Fili's lady-friend and he shouldn't be letting her touch him like this.

"Can you remove your shirt on your own, or do you need help?" Thora asked.

"You don't have to do anymore, really," he stuttered.

"I can relieve your aches. Here, let me help you." She gently eased his arms out of their sleeves, then she pulled the shirt over his head. "I'll do your shoulders, back and then your arms."

"Really," Kili squeaked. "You don't have to."

Thora chuckled. "Let's try this and if it doesn't help you, you'll be no worse off than you are now."

Kili turned slightly, exposing his back to her. More of the warm oil was poured onto his shoulders and Thora went to work.

"Ouch!" Kili cringed as she attacked the knots in his shoulders.

"It will hurt for a while, but I promise, when I'm done, you'll feel better." She worked on. Kili winced in pain and couldn't imagine anything that hurt this much could be helpful in anyway, but he hurt too much to move, so he could only endure it. "See," Thora went on, "years ago, when I was small, my Adad worked in the mines. He often came home with aches and Amad would rub them and work out the tightness. Then, he was injured in an accident. For years, Amad would work on his back every night. After he was injured a second time, he had to quit working the mines. That is when he became a merchant. It's been an easier life for him, but we don't often see him anymore."

"When's the last time, oof," Kili twitched as she pushed at a particularly tight muscle, "when's the last time he was home."

Thora pushed a thumb hard into his back. "Six months," she finally answered.

"I'm sorry," Kili said and he kept his mouth shut while Thora moved to his back. It hurt and everything she seemed to be doing to him hurt, too. He wasn't at all sure this was working. Finally, she moved to his arms and he was able to see her face. Tears streaked down her cheeks.

"Thora? Are you alright?" Kili asked. She didn't answer and only tugged harder at his arm, working out every knot. He pulled her hands into his. They were slippery with the oil and it was hard to hold onto her, but after a moment, she quit trying to pull away and let Kili hold them. "Thora," he whispered.

She let out a sob and threw her arms around Kili. He wrapped his arms awkwardly around her back.

"He's never going to see Amad or Leys ever again. He's been gone for so long and we never hear from him. Now," She took a great sobbing breath, "now he'll never see them again. I don't even know where he is."

Kili picked up his shirt and handed it to her. She buried her face in it and cried, wiping her eyes and nose on it. He patted her back for several moments and waited for her calm down. She still leaned into him, clutching his shirt like a lifeline.

"Hey," Kili's face lit up with a realization. She looked at him, her face red and tear streaked. Kili was smiling. "Look, I can lift my arms. They don't burn with pain anymore."

Thora laughed. "I'm glad." She held up his shirt and laughed again. "I'm so sorry."

"No worries. I'm glad it came in handy. Kili stood and helped Thora up. "You have magical hands. I think I can help with the clean up this afternoon."

"I don't think you should go out there and overdo it. Besides," she looked down at the crumpled shirt in her hands. "I don't want to be alone. Could you stay? Help me out here?"

"Of course." He hugged her and kissed her forehead. "Where do you need me?"

"The kitchen," Thora smiled. "I washed all the dishes, but I don't know where everything goes. Then I thought I'd start some food for when Prince Thorin, Lady Dis and Fili get home. Also, the window in Fili's room won't close all the way and some rain water got in."

"After what you did for my back, I'm here to serve you, my lady," Kili bowed. He followed her into the kitchen and they started in on their chores.

* * *

They made more progress that second day than the day before. Several homes were uncovered and the first bodies were pulled out. They placed the bodies in a small preparation room in the tombs until they could be cared for.

Fili was determined to get to his father, but for all his digging, he wasn't anywhere near his father's carpentry shop. He dug until after dark and Thorin had to drag him home. Fili was angry and sore. Dis greeted her brother and son with the hot food Thora had prepared and hot baths.

"Fili, if you'll let me, I can help with your sore muscles," she held up the oil.

"That's kind of you Thora, but no thanks. I'm alright," Fili said.

"You should let her," Kili said. "Remember how I couldn't move this morning? She worked on my back and arms and I was able to move again. She's quite good."

Dis looked slightly alarmed. Thora saw Dis looking at her and blushed.

"Let her start with your hands, at least," Kili said.

Fili nodded and Thora knelt before him. She put some of the oil onto his hands and she began to rub them. After a few moments, Fili fell back against the back of his chair in complete relaxation. Thora was encouraged by this and continued to work, getting his back, shoulders and arms. With each knot that Thora worked out, Fili felt his anger ease away and when he was done, his mind as well as his muscles were relaxed and sated.

Little more was said that evening. Thorin went to meet with his council and promised to be back to fetch Fili for the night as Thora would spend another night in their house. Tears fell silently that evening and everyone simply took comfort in each other's company. When Thorin returned, his eyes were red and he looked very weary. Dis gave him a tankard of ale. They waited silently.

"We've made a decision," Thorin's voice was quiet and hoarse. "We aren't going to dig out the main mud slide anymore."

"What?" Fili cried out. "We have to Thorin. Adad and Thora's family are there."

"I know, but that part of the city is lost, and their bodies are already entombed," Thorin sighed.

"We must get them out," Fili stood, his fist clenched in anger.

"Fili. I know what you want, but it won't matter. They are dead. They cannot be saved. They are covered in mud twice as tall as this home. To try and dig into that could cause further problems and trigger more slides. Tomorrow, we begin building a wall that will enclose that part of the village, forever sealing our honored dead."

Thora let out a quiet sob. Kili's head hung low, but he nodded in understanding. Fili, however, was angry. "I can't believe you're quitting!"

"Fili," Dis warned.

"What?" Fili turned to her. "You don't care that Thorin won't even try to get Adad out of the mud? You no longer care?"

"Fili," Dis's sad eyes looked at her son. Her voice was quiet and sad. "I care very much, and of course I want Joli's body properly laid to rest in a tomb, but Fili, we have to trust Thorin that this is the best and safest thing to do. Joli's shop is a fitting place to be his final one. Forever with his craft."

Fili shook his head angrily.

"We must concentrate now on those who are alive," Dis said. "Their lives are more important and I'm sure that Thorin will see to it, that our dead are given the proper rites and honor."

Thorin nodded. He would see to that.

Fili couldn't hold back his sob. He turned and ran to his room, the door slamming shut.

Thorin slumped down in his chair, putting his head into his hands. "I actually expected him to take the news worse."

Dis looked back towards Fili's room. "You have to be patient with him, Thorin. He's just lost his father."

"I know what it's like, Dis!" Thorin stood suddenly. "I just lost my brother."

Kili couldn't understand why Thorin was bringing up Uncle Frerin now.

"Thorin?" Dis asked, looking wide eyed at her brother.

"Joli was my brother. He and you were married longer than Frerin lived. He was as much a brother to me as Frerin was. I loved him as my brother and now he's gone. Not only have I failed my brother, I have failed you, Fili, Kili, Thora and all of our people. It kills me to end our rescue efforts, but there is nothing to rescue. I must take care of those who survived. We honor our dead and work for the future." He sighed, drank the last of his ale and went to the door. "I'm exhausted. I'll see you in the morning."

Kili looked to Thora. "You can have my room tonight," he said. "I'll go stay with Uncle."

Once Kili had left, Thora looked to Dis, who was crying.

"My Lady," She went to the princess-in-exile, "tomorrow, I'll move into the caves. I'm sure there's room there."

"What?" Dis looked at Thora in alarm. "No. Don't go. You are welcomed here."

"I know and you have been so gracious, but I feel guilty that your sons must give up their rooms for me," Thora said.

Dis stood and faced Thora, eye to eye. "Of course, if you wish to leave, you certainly may. You will not be held here against your will and I understand if you want to go, but I do wish you would stay. The boys don't mind bunking at Thorin's. Really they don't. It's just been," Dis paused and took a deep breath. "it's been an emotional time for all of us. Not really a good time to be making big decisions." Dis picked up Thorin's empty tankard and took it to the wash basin. Thora followed, intending to make herself useful. "I didn't know. How is it that I didn't know?" Dis asked the sink.

"My Lady?"

"Dis. You must call me Dis," she chuckled, but her eyes turned serious once again. "I didn't realize Thorin looked to Joli as a brother. I suppose when I think about it now, I can see that brotherly bond. It makes my heart swell with happiness to know that he loved my husband as a brother, but it makes it all the more terrible now. Thorin took Frerin's death so hard. Always blamed himself for that."

"Frerin? I don't know of him," Thora said.

"You wouldn't. He is mine and Thorin's brother. He died many, many years ago when he was just forty eight. More than fifty years before Fili and Kili were even born. He died in battle. Now, Thorin's lost another brother. He probably blames himself for this too, as if he had control over the mountains."

Thora didn't know what to say, so she stood and listened to Dis talk.

"Fili's taking this very hard," Dis went on.

"He loved his father, very much," Thora said.

"We will all miss him," Dis looked to the young lass who stood next to her. "And you, my dear, we have been so caught up in our grief, we have ignored your pain. You have lost loved ones too."

"There is no one in Ered Luin who is unaffected," Thora's voice was strong, but quiet. "I, um, I think I'll go to bed now. Unless there is something you need me to do."

"No, dear. Thank you for all you did do today. I appreciate all your help," Dis said sincerely.

Thora smiled and went to Kili's room. Kili's room was much like Fili's, except for the effects he kept around. There was a lot to do with archery: broken arrows, arrowheads, and various knives and tools to fletch arrows. She laid down on the bed. It was soft and comfortable, but she had liked sleeping on Fili's bed the night before. It had smell of him and that was comforting. There was a small, amateur drawing of Fili, Kili, Thora and Leys together, at the river. She wondered if Kili had drawn it. Thora stared at it. Leys. She missed her sister so much.

* * *

"Thora?" a voice whispered. "Thora."

Thora's eyes opened. The room was dark and Fili was shoving her shoulder gently.

"Fili," she whispered back. "What are you doing in here? If you're looking for Kili, he's at your uncle's."

"No. I wanted to talk to you," he whispered back.

"If your mother finds you in here, we're dead."

"That's why we whisper," Fili said.

Thora sat up and rubbed at her eyes. She had cried herself to sleep again. "Well, what's so important that you couldn't wait until morning?"

"I just wanted to apologize to you for my outburst this evening and then kicking you out of your room," Fili said, standing awkwardly and shifting his weight from one foot to another.

"It's your room, Fili, not mine."

He sat down wearily at the edge of the bed. Thora pulled her legs up and tucked her knees under her chin.

"I just can't believe Adad's gone. That he won't just come walking into the house after a day of work again. That I can't go see him in his shop anymore. That I won't hear his voice, see his smile or spar with him again. I'll never see him kiss my mother and make her smile the way she did only for him." Fili hear Thora sniffle. "But you know exactly what I speak of, don't you? You not only lost your mother, but your sister as well. Oh, Thora, if I had lost Kili, I wouldn't be able to live on. I'm so sorry, Thora. I'm so, so sorry." He reached out and hugged her. "Forgive me."

"Fili, of course I forgive you. We are all grieving. Don't be sorry that you grieve for your father."

Fili held her tightly and few moments more before he let her go. "I heard you talking to Amad. Please don't go. I can move in with Thorin or share Kili's room, but stay with us, for a while." He leaned forward and kissed her.

"I'll stay," Thora said. Fili kissed her again. "But if you heard your mother and I talk, then you must have heard what Thorin said about how thought of your father as his brother. He's devastated by the loss as well."

Fili nodded, his head hung in shame. "I heard. I will apologize to him in the morning and hope he forgives me."

"Why don't you go wake him up as you have me?" Thora teased.

"No, Thora. I desire to live. You don't poke a sleeping bear," Fili smiled. "Besides, I've seen Uncle right after he wakes up and he's not nearly as beautiful as you are. I couldn't wait a minute longer to apologize to you and for that, I hope you'll forgive me for waking you."

Thora gave him a long kiss that left her panting for air. "I do forgive you. Now, you must go back to bed, before your mother finds us."

Fili nodded his head, stood up, but leaned down to kiss her again. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Thora watched Fili leave. As soon as he shut the door, she whispered, "My love."

* * *

Thorin and Kili joined Dis, Fili and Thora for breakfast. Immediately, Fili went to Thorin.

"Thorin?" he bowed his head a moment before looking up into his uncle's piercing gaze. "I want to apologize for my behavior yesterday. I let my emotions get the best of me. I should not have yelled at you or Amad." Fili turned to look at his mother. "I'm sorry, Amad."

Thorin pulled his eldest nephew into a crushing hug. "You're forgiven. I'm sorry, too. For everything. I hate to give up the search, but there is nothing I can do."

"I know. It's alright. I would be honored if you would let me help to build the retaining wall," Fili said.

"I would be happy to have your help and I will allow you to lay the first stone."

* * *

"Not a day goes by that I don't think of Adad," Kili said. It had been three weeks now since the devastating mudslide.

It was late. Kili rolled over in his bed and looked at his brother across the room. The room was dark, except for the little bit of light from the embers in the hearth. It was nearing summer and too hot to have a fire in the bedrooms any more.

"I know, Kili. Me too. I miss him. A lot."

"The ceremony was good," Kili said. "I feel better about things now that Adad has had a proper burial."

Fili agreed.

"Fili?" Kili looked to his brother and saw his form roll over to face him. "Do you think Thora will live with us from now on?"

"I suppose. Amad's asked her to live here and she hasn't left yet." Fili said. He liked Thora living with them. He got to see her more.

"Do you love her Fili?"

"Kili, it's none of your business."

"But it is if she is going to be my sister." They were both quiet and Fili was starting to think Kili might have gone to sleep, but he hadn't, yet. "I loved Leys. I wanted to marry her."

"I'm sorry, Kee," Fili didn't know what else to say.

"Yeah. I hope you get married to Thora. I want to be an uncle," Kili said.

Fili choked on his own breath. "An uncle? Kili, I'm not anywhere near of age yet. It's going to be many years yet before I marry and maybe many more before I have dwarflings."

"I'll be the best uncle."

"I'm sure you will. Now, go to bed." Fili was tired and he didn't want this conversation with Kili to continue. In truth, deep down, Fili wanted to marry Thora, but he wouldn't admit that to Kili. And if his mother knew, she might not let Thora live with them and then he wouldn't get to see her anymore. He would keep his feelings a secret from his family for a few more years. In the meantime, he would continue to sneak kisses from his lass-friend as often as he could.

"I think Adad would have liked Thora," Kili said and then he sighed. "I really miss him."

They were back right where they started. "Yeah," Fili said. "Me too."


	15. A Promise

**A Promise**

**Fili - 82, Kili - 77**

Dis and Thora were outside in the bright sunlight, each bent over the large clothes washing basin. Dis was agitated about something, so Thora remained silent, letting Dis brood over whatever was in her mind.

"How does he manage to get dirt everywhere?" He's practically an adult," Dis grumbled.

Thora smiled. Dis had to have one of Kili's shirts. Tomorrow was Kili's seventy seventh birthday. He would come-of-age and be, officially, an adult. Thora knew Dis was happy for her son, but she also knew the melancholy Dis felt as her youngest came-of-age. Her children were grown.

Dis scrubbed the shirt against the washboard harder.

"I know Kili's hard on his shirts, but I didn't think you would get so upset over them," Thora tried to make Dis smile.

Dis relaxed for a moment. She went back to scrubbing his shirt, although less violently. "I guess I shouldn't take out my frustrations on the washboard," Dis gave a little smile, "however, I'm still amazed how much mud a grown man can get onto his shirts."

Thora chucked. "So what's really bothering you?"

Dis and Thora had grown close over the last few years, like mother and daughter. Thora knew when to press Dis for information and when to let something go.

"It's Thorin. That stubborn, hard-headed brother of mine," Dis sighed. "He hasn't told me much and I can't repeat what he's told me. Not until he is ready to share, but I'm not happy with him. Not at all."

"I understand," Thora said. "It's alright if you can't say and I'm sorry he's upset you."

Dis wrung out Kili's shirt. Thora held up the shirt she was washing, one of Fili's. It still had some spots on it. She dunked it back into the basin, picked up the bar of soap and scrubbed at the shirt again. She let her mind wander to happier thoughts. She was in love with Fili. They were courting and had been for two years now, since Thora had come-of-age. She shook her head slightly and felt the bead that hung from the long braid behind her left ear. She like the way it tickle her collar bone. It was like having Fili give her soft kisses on her neck, all the time.

She was so happy. So in love. She and Fili would make a home for themselves. They had looked around and found several locations that would be suitable. They would need to be granted permission to use the land, but she didn't anticipate that being a problem.

Thora sighed happily. It would be a lovely home, built by Fili. Kili and Thorin would help, she was sure. Over the years, she had continued to work for the weaver. She gave part of her earnings to Dis, to aide in the family's income for buying food and supplies for the home she had become a permanent member of. The rest of the money she earned, she saved in a silver box Fili had made for her as a courting gift. With the money she was saving, she would buy what she needed to start a home - cooking pots, utensils, crockery, linens and such.

She wrung out Fili's shirt and picked up a pair of Thorin's trousers, dunking them into the water.

If Joli had lived, Thora knew he would have built them a beautiful piece of furniture like a table or even a bed. Later he would have insisted on building a baby cot for their first born. Thora blushed and smiled at the though. She wanted to be the mother to Fili's beautiful children. She could just picture it. She would be holding their newborn son and Fili would be standing next to her, grinning and kissing both of their faces. The baby would have golden hair, just like...

"Thora!" Dis called.

Thora jumped, completely startled right out of her daydreams. She blushed hard.

Dis chuckled. "Must have been a lovely thought."

Thora nodded and focused on the mud stain on the knee of the trousers. "I'm sorry, Dis. What were you saying?"

"Nothing important. I was talking about the party tomorrow and I looked over at you to see you with a wistful smile, your eyes were clearly seeing another picture. What do you dream of? Fili?"

Thora didn't think it was possible for her face to get any hotter or redder, but she was wrong. She could only nod.

"Have you talked about marriage yet?" Dis asked.

Thora nodded again.

"Then why has he not put a promise braid into your hair yet?" Dis was grinning, teasing Thora for information.

"Because this is Kili's special time. Fili doesn't want to over-shadow Kili's coming-of-age with a marriage announcement," Thora answered.

Dis smiled, albeit somewhat sadly. "He has always put Kili first. Ever since Kili was born has it been this way. I'm not surprised that Fili thinks of Kili's happiness over his own."

"Do you know what I fear?" Thora asked. Dis looked at her, but said nothing. "I fear coming between Fili and Kili. That Kili will be angry I took his brother or that Fili will still feel the strong need to care for Kili and leave me for that." Her breath shook. "Back, a long time ago, when we were young, Fili, Kili, Leys and I talked about how one day I would marry Fili and Leys would marry Kili and we would live next door to each other or just all live in one big house together. Brothers and sisters, husbands and wives." Thora smiled at the thought. "A silly, childish dream, I suppose, but it would have suited us all so well."

Dis dropped Kili's shirt into the soapy bucket of water and pulled Thora into a hug. "It would have been a perfect arrangement and Joli and I would have happily given our blessing." She let Thora go, but kept her hands on Thora's shoulders. "Kili loves Fili and for seventy years it's been the two of them, Fili and Kili, but Kili wants his brother to be happy and he could never be angry with you for marrying Fili."

Thora smiled. They finished the washing and hung the clothes on the line to dry. They continued to talk about Kili's party and Fili and Thora's future. Thora loved talking about a future life with Fili, but at the same time, it was embarrassing to be talking about it with Dis. It was times like this she missed her sister. She missed having a confidant. Someone she could share her thoughts and secrets with. Her fears and desires.

* * *

The ale was flowing and the dwarves in attendance for Kili's coming-of-age party, which seemed to be most of Ered Luin, were laughing loudly. A small group played music and many dance, including Fili and Thora.

"You look stunning this evening," Fili said.

"Why thank you," Thora smiled

"Do you know what would make you look even more beautiful?" he asked. Thora shook her head. "A Promise Braid in your hair."

"Well, the moment someone asks me, I'll make sure he places that braid in my hair," Thora grinned. She would tease Fili, so she smiled sweetly at him, "It's just too bad I have to wait another decade before Gimli is old enough to court me."

Fili growled at her as he spun her faster across the dance floor. "Gimli would be looking down the wrong end of my twin swords if he even thought about that."

Thora laughed. She felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked to see Thorin smiling down at her. "May I have his dance?" he asked. Fili smiled and backed away.

Thorin took her hand in his and they dance. She loved Thorin like an uncle, or even a father. He had been more of a father to her than her own father had been, since he had always been gone as a traveling merchant. Then, when she had received news of her father's death, it had been Thorin who had comforted her and told her she was a part of their family for always.

She smiled as they glided across the floor.

"Fili and I have talked and I've given him my consent," Thorin said.

When it had come time for Fili to formally court Thora, rules and etiquette demanded he ask for permission from her father. In the absence of her father, Fili had gone to Thorin as the patriarch of their family in which Thora had been adopted into. Now, they were ready to take their courtship to the next part - a promise. They would make an exclusive promise to court no one else. They would promise to be each other's husband and wife. It was the final step before marriage.

Thora crushed her body into Thorin's as she hugged him. She stood up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. "You have made me the happiest lass in all of Middle Earth."

"Honestly, I'm surprised it took him so long. I half expected the two of you to be married as soon as you came-of-age."

Thora let him go. "I had hoped to be married by now, but Fili had his reasons for waiting."

Thorin gave her a quick, questioning look, but decided not to ask. Here was not the time nor place for such questions. "Come on. Let's finish the dance. it's not often I get to dance with so beautiful a lass."

Thora laughed and picked up her heels again. Thora was born right after the first time her father had been injured in the mines. It had been Thorin who had rescued her father and so Thora was named for him in thank of his service to their family.

Thorin had been uncomfortable with that after he had found out about the little girl named after him, but he was honored as well. He would never have a child to bestow his name too, so Thora had taken a special place in his heart, right from the start. Then, years later, when Fili had started to notice lasses, Thorin had been secretly pleased his heir had fallen for his namesake.

The dance ended and Thorin kissed Thora's hand. He led her back to Fili and placed her hand into his. He said nothing, but smiled and walked away.

"Well," Thora said, "how about that braid now?"

Fili smiled, "Tomorrow, my jewel. Let Kili have his night. In the mean time," he turned her hand over so her palm was up, "Take this as my promise that tomorrow you will have your braid." He pressed into her hand a silver bead. She saw the bead bore his personal sigil as well as the symbol for the Line of Durin.

"Oh, Fili," she closed her hand over the bead and held it to her heart. "Thank you." Their eyes locked to each other, each trying to show their love and adoration through their gaze alone.

Kili bounced over and threw an arm around them both. "Come on, Fee," he said, his speech slightly slurred, "are you going to put that bead into her hair or not?"

Fili was surprised. "It's your birthday, Kee. Your coming-of-age. It's not my celebration."

"You're right, brother-of-mine," he leaned heavily into Fili's shoulder. "It's my celebration and I require one more birthday present from you."

"You require?" Fili asked.

"Yes. For my birthday, I want to watch you put the Promise Braid into Thora's hair, seal it with your bead and then you kiss her."

"Kili," Fili chuckled lightly, "you're drunk. You don't want me to do that during your party."

"It's my party and I do want this. And I'm not that drunk. Please, Fee? Braid her hair or I will do it for you," Kili grinned, knowing how much he had just riled up his brother.

"You'll do no such thing!" Fili answered.

Thora sat, red faced, but completely entertained by the two brother's banter.

"Fine," Fili said, acting like he had just been bullied into mucking out the stables. He started to reach for Thora's hair, but Kili grabbed them both by the hand and pulled them out to the middle of the floor.

"Kili!" Thora cried out. "Just what do you think you are doing?"

Kili only smiled wider. "Hey everyone!" he yelled. "My own dear brother has asked Thora, daughter of Aner, to marry him and she accepted!"

Thor and Fili were red faced, like a pair of tomatoes. Fili looked to Thorin for help, but he was laughing heartily.

"Come on, lad!" Dwalin called out to him. "Aren't you going to braid her hair?"

The group roared in agreement. They called out to Fili, encouraging him to braid her hair. With shaking hands, Fili reached up to Thora's long red hair and took the section of hair, just behind her left ear, where her courtship braid hung. He undid the braid and wove the intricate Promise Braid into her hair. Thora was smiling. She held open her hand and he took his bead from her palm. He snapped it into place. With the bead he had just taken out from the courting braid, Thora, in turn, put the same braid into his hair and used the courting bead to finish the ritual. Fili leaned in and kissed his wife-to-be. Another roaring cheer from the crowd filled the hall.

Fili and Thora grinned at each other. Another song began to play. Fili bowed and Thora curtsied in reply. They started to dance. Many others soon followed them onto the floor. Fili reached out and ran his fingers over the new braid in his love's hair. "I was right. You look even more beautiful now with that in your hair."

Thora kissed him again. They were betrothed now.

"So," Kili said, dancing with his mother, came up alongside Fili and Thora, "When's the wedding?"


	16. A Choice to be Made

**A Choice to be made**

"The time has come," Thorin told his council. "We have talked of this for years, and now it is time."

"Yes!" Dwalin bellowed and banged his tankard of ale on the table.

"Are you sure?" Balin asked.

"I met with Gandalf in Bree," Thorin said. "He said he will help us."

"Gandalf the Wizard?" Fili asked.

Thorin nodded.

"This is a fool's quest," Gror said. "We had the greatest army of dwarves in all of Middle Earth when Smaug came and we could not kill the dragon or save Erebor. What's changed now, a hundred and seventy years later? Nothing! We could not kill it then, we could not now."

"But we'll have a wizard," Kili said, ever enthusiastic and optimistic.

"It's still a folly," Gror said.

"Perhaps Smaug is dead. It has been more than a century and a half," Kili said.

Gror laughed. "Do you know nothing of dragons, boy? They practically live forever."

Fili could see Thorin was getting angry. He stood before Thorin could say or do anything. "Perhaps then, if you feel it's such a foolish quest, you should leave, Gror. Thorin will make this journey just fine without you. What we need are dwarves who are willing to help."

Gror looked angry for a moment at this youth who was ordering him out, but he thought better of it. He stood. "Then I wish you all the best in your quest and that's the truth." He bowed and left. A few others stood, bowed to Thorin and walked out without word.

There weren't many left. Fili hoped he hadn't just made a huge mistake and run out potential companions for the quest.

"Now that the loyal remain," Thorin said, looking a Fili with a nod, "we can get on with our planning."

Fili grinned. He had never thought he would get to go on this journey to Erebor with Thorin, but now, it was going to happen.

"We leave in three months time," Thorin was saying. "I will send messages to the seven dwarf lords and ask them to join us. Gandalf has promised to meet with me again soon to make our final preparations. He suggests we have a burglar and has promised to find us an expert."

"A burglar? Why do we need one of those? We would take someone with us who will steal our treasure from us?" Dwalin asked.

"The burglar is to find us the Arkenstone," Thorin explained. "With the Arkenstone, I can demand any and all dwarves to our aid. With our combined forces, we can take back our mountain!"

The dwarves roared in excitement. Erebor would be theirs. The great wealth and the great mountain would be under dwarven rule again.

* * *

Now Thora knew why Dis was so upset at her brother. He was planning on going to Erebor and Fili and Kili would be going with him. She and the two brothers hid in the shadows of their room, listening to the loud discussion from Dis and Thorin in the sitting room.

"I don't like this, Thorin. Not at all," Dis said.

"Don't you want your birthplace reclaimed? You are a princess, Dis. You deserve a comfortable life. So often, here, we have huddled through cold winters, Even with Joli's and my wages, there were times we went hungry. You would never need to worry about that again."

"Thorin, I have a good life. This is where I married Joli. This is where I birthed and raised my sons. This is where my husband is entombed. The Blue Mountains are my home."

"I have a duty to take care of our people and I will see our homeland reclaimed and our people live as they should," Thorin said.

Dis nodded. "I understand and I can't stop you, but my sons?"

"I asked for help, they have answered my call," Thorin said. "Not many did. Not near as many as I had hoped." He turned his back to her and stared into the fire. "I did not ask them nor do I force them to come."

"They grew up on your stories. They are young. They seek adventure. The love you. How could they not answer your call. You are their king and their kin, of course they will follow you."

"I would tell them to stay, but I can't stop them," Thorin said.

"Yes, you can. You are their king. You can order them to stay," Dis pleaded.

"I asked for help. They came. Same as Dwalin. Same as Gloin. I couldn't turn away Dwalin or Gloin and I cannot turn Fili and Kili away. They are adults and have the right to choose."

"No, Thorin, please. Don't take them."

"I want to go," Fili walked in. His uncle was right. He was an adult and he would stand up for himself. "I would follow my king."

"But Fili. You have a good life here and a lass waiting to marry you. Why leave her?" Dis couldn't hold back her tears.

"I go to give Thora a better life. I go because if Thorin is successful and becomes king, then I am Crown Prince. I must learn my duties. I go because if Thorin dies, then I am the next heir. I will carry on his quest, his rule. I would see Erebor restored. I go because Adad cannot."

"What?" Dis whispered.

"Long ago, Adad and I talked. He told me he would go with Thorin to the ends of the world. He would have gone on this quest and since he cannot, I will."

Fili looked so much like Joli in that moment, it took Dis's breath away. He looked like Joli, but he was as strong in mind as Thorin. Fili was the prince and Dis could not deny her son. "I know Joli would have gone." She turned to face the hallway that led to the bedrooms. "I know you're listening, Kili. Come join us."

Kili stepped from the shadows. He stood tall and proud. Thora walked in behind him.

"May I join too? I believe this quest affects me as well," Thora went to Fili and took his hand.

Thorin nodded. He knew he was asking the worst thing from Fili right now. Fili should be getting married, building a life with Thora, having dwarflings. His children would be the next sons of Durin, the next heirs to the throne. Thorin was more determined than before. He would see that throne restored for Fili. For Fili's son.

"You will be going, Kili?" Dis asked.

He nodded. "I go for the same reasons as Fili. I also go to support Kili, as my brother and future king. We are a team. We can watch each other's backs. In addition, I go as company archer. There is none better with a bow than I."

Dis could only nod.

"Thora?" Thorin turned to the young lass. "Have you anything to say?"

Thora swallowed. She looked to Fili, but his face betrayed none of his feelings. A lot rode on what she said. She had to power to make or break the quest. She would need to choose her words carefully. "I support Fili in whatever decision he makes. I would be lying if I said I want him to go. Of course I want him to stay, but I respect his decision. He is the prince. He has a duty to his king and his people. If he feels it is right, then he must go. Besides, there is none finer with twin blades than Fili. His skills would benefit them greatly if they were to meet with trouble on the road."

Fili was grinning. Thora squeezed his hand. "Thank you," he said.

"The princesses have spoken," Thorin said. Thora blushed. "The choice is yours, lads."

"There is no choice to be made," Fili said. "We go with you, Thorin." Kili was nodding his head in agreement with his brother.

Thora lowered her head. She would not cry. Not now. Not in front of Fili or Thorin. There would be time for late later, alone in her room.

"I welcome your company and your blades on this quest," Thorin said quietly.

Kili and Fili bowed to their king. The choice was made. In three months, they would go.


	17. A Debate

**A Debate**

Fili was in a river of emotions that constantly rolled over him. He was so in love with his beautiful Thora. She was everything a lad could hope for in a lass. Kind, funny, strong, wise, a good home maker, a good fighter and he suspected she would be a fine lover. He thanked his maker for her.

But they had fought more over the last six weeks than they ever had in the decades they had known each other. It was only one subject, though, that they fought over - their wedding. Thora wanted to get married before Fili left for Erebor. Fili wanted to wait until they were there and in their kingdom again.

_"If we marry in Erebor, it will be the grandest of places and I will be able to give you the finest of everything. Beautiful jewels to weave into your hair and clothes, jewelry to adorn your beautiful neck and hands, and I'm guessing there would be a home for us more grand than we could ever imagine," Fili had said._

_Thora had sighed. "Fili, I understand why you want to wait. It would be lovely to be married there and be dressed in the finest cloth and live in the finest home with probably a nice, big bed. I would love to see you dressed as a prince and be surrounded by your court, but Fili, I love you just as you are and I don't want to wait." Thora's hands had moved to his cheeks and she rubbed her fingers along his jaw line. "If we married now, we would have six lovely weeks to be together before you go. Perhaps I would conceive a child. Don't you think it would be good that if anything happens to you, the line of Durin would endure?"_

_"Thora, you are to be my wife and the mother to our family, not simply a vessel to create heirs," Fili was hurt and upset._

_"But I want this. I want our child. A little piece of you with me always."_

_Fili shook his head. "I won't leave you alone with a child."_

_"I won't be alone. Your mother will help me," Thora pleaded._

He was so torn. He wanted to marry Thora now. He wanted to wait. He wanted her to have their child now and he wanted to wait so his children, the next kings of Erebor, could be born there, in Erebor.

_"Even if I don't conceive," Thora had said, "Don't you want this time before you leave for us to spend as husband and wife? Don't you want to know the love that only spouses can share?" She had blushed when saying this, her maidenly innocence burning in her cheeks._

_"Of course I want that," Fili had scooted closer to her, his arms around her back. Yes, he wanted that. His body twitched at the very thought. "But if we marry, then we are bonded, both in mind and body."_

_"I know. I want that. Don't you?"_

_"Well yes," Fili had stuttered, "but what if I should die? If we are bound to one another, then you are a widow with no chance of marrying again. You are so young and beautiful. You should be free to live a full life, marry another, have children with another. Not live your life as a lone widow."_

_"Fili, Joli's son!" Thora had jumped up and yelled, "I should cut you down with my ax for you even suggesting something like that!" His normally quiet lass was now showing the famous fierceness of a dwarrowdam scorned and she bellowed at him._

_For a moment, he feared her like he feared his mother. Oh yes, she would make a fine wife and mother. Strong, protective and not to be mocked. He almost laughed, but then he would have felt her ax. He felt ashamed of his words to her. _

_"You seem to think that my love for you is so insubstantial that I could simple leave you for another?" She snarled at him for a moment before she regained her composure and went back to her normal self. "Fili, I would bind myself to no one else. Whether we marry or not before you leave, if you should die, I am a widow either way."_

Blast this woman! Fili was torn and angry. He should be protecting her and instead he felt like he was tearing her in half. Why did Thorin choose to go on this quest now? Why not a year from now? Why did Thora have to be so strong willed? She was acting like a daughter of Durin.

"Hey, Fee?" Kili came up behind him. "I thought I'd find you here."

Fili was not startled by Kili. They had the ability to find the other when one of them was upset. They knew all their hiding places. All their thoughtful spots. Kili sat down next to him.

Fili sighed. "After my last argument with Thora, I had to get away to think. I didn't even realize I had come here." He was in his favorite spot in the forest near his home. He and Kili had discovered this place before they were twenty. It was a large rock at the bank of the river. He would sit there and stare into the swirling waters when he needed to think. He looked around, letting memories of his childhood swirl, just like the water. "We had a lot of fun here, didn't we?" Fili asked.

"Many picnics, many spars, many swims on hot summer days, and one poor tree, nearly dead from being used as target practice for all of my arrows," Kili looked up at the half dead pine. "You talk like we will never return."

"We may not. If Uncle is successful, we will live in Erebor for the rest of our lives. And if we die," Fili let his words hang.

"You can't think like that, Fili," Kili said. "It only makes things harder," he whispered. "Try to be excited. We're going on a great quest with Uncle."

They sat quietly for a long while, listening to the river and the birds. "I know what thoughts trouble your mind, Fee," Kili finally said.

Fili chuckled. "Am I thinking that loud?"

"Yes, you are. Just marry her, Fili. We have six weeks left before we leave. Uncle goes next week and we'll not see him again until we get to The Shire. Let him marry you."

"But, there's so many reasons," Fili started, but Kili cut him off.

"But nothing. Don't over think this. Thora is smart. She knows what she's getting herself into and she wants it. I don't understand why she wants it. She's been living with us for years, has seen what you look like first thing in the morning and she still wants to marry you."

Fili gave Kili a playful shove.

"Seriously, Fee. Don't put it off any longer. Enjoy what time you have together right now. It might be a long time before you see her again."

Fili leaned into his brother's side. "Thanks, Kee."

"It's what brothers are for."

* * *

Thorin was more than happy to marry his nephew to his namesake and adopted daughter. Due to the shortness of time and Thorin needing Fili's help with the final preparations before Thorin would leave, they decided to marry the following day. It would give Fili and Thora a few days together before Fili was needed again.

Dis and Thora went into a whirlwind of baking and Fili and Kili went out to the closest family, cousins and friends to invite them to the ceremony. They also helped Thorin move his belongings into Dis's home. He only had a week before he left and offered Fili and Thora his home to live in until Fili left, which they gratefully accepted.

The marriage ceremony was a simple, but joyful event. Everyone ate well and laughed much. They also saw it as a last party together, as a big family, before the quest. While no one expressed these thoughts, they all knew it might be the last time they would all be together in this life.


	18. Thoughtful Moments

**Thoughtful Moments**

"Fili? You awake?" Kili whispered.

Fili looked over at his brother. "Yeah, I'm awake."

Kili sat up. "I can't sleep. I'm exhausted beyond reason, but I can't sleep"

"Neither can I. I keep thinking about what happened today." Fili sat up and leaned against his brother, taking comfort in his solid company.

"We almost lost Uncle today. I think we did lose him, for a little while," Kili said. "It if hadn't been for Gandalf," the thought hung in the air.

Fili shuddered. In the Goblin caves, they had hit Thorin with chains, then Azog had hit him right in the face with his mace. A warg had chewed on him like a piece of meat and then tossed Thorin against a hard stone. It had been the most terrible thing to see his uncle like that.

Fili feared the goblins, orcs, Azog and wargs, but what scared him the most was losing Kili or Thorin.

"If Uncle had died, do you realize what that would have meant for you and the company?" Kili asked.

Fili nodded. "Leadership of this quest would fall to me."

"What would you have done? If Thorin had died, would you turn us around and return to the Blue Mountains or would you lead us on, to the Lonely Mountain." Kili asked.

Thorin was nearby, resting on his bedroll. He would have preferred taking watch, but Gandalf and Oin had told him no, he needed to rest. The hike off of Carrock in his condition had been pretty painful and tiring. Thank goodness for good Dwarvish armor or that warg's teeth would have done more damage. So now, he laid on his bedroll, not far from his nephews. He hadn't meant to eavesdrop, but listening to the brother conversation had given him something more to focus on rather than the pain from his wounds.

Of course he had thought about what it would mean for the company if he was to die. There was precious little about this quest he hadn't thought about at some point or other. He knew if he were to die, the burden would be Fili's. He was too young to have that load laid at his feet, but Thorin knew that Fili would do it. He would lead them and be outstanding, but Thorin would spare him that burden as long as he could.

Now he listened to Kili's question. "Would you turn us around and return to the Blue Mountains or would you lead us on, to the Lonely Mountain?" Thorin held his breath.

"Lead us on, of course," Fili said. There was never any doubt. "I will see Thorin's dream fulfilled." He sighed. "And this company has come too far and endured too much to give up and go home."

Thorin exhaled.

"That would be my council to you, as well," Kili said. "We go to Erebor."

"I'm glad we both feel that way. You and I must be united in our decisions."

The boys were quiet. Thorin wiped at the lone tear that fell down his face. His lads were too good. He would do everything in his power to protect them.

"Do you miss Thora?" Kili asked.

"All the time," Fili whispered back.

"Fee, do you think Uncle would mind if we moved our bedrolls next to his? I want to be close to him tonight."

"So do I. Quietly. Thorin needs his rest," Fili said.

Thorin could hear the movement as they gathered their things together. They moved next to him. One on either side of him.

"I'm glad you came over," Thorin whispered.

"Did you hear us talking?" Fili asked.

"I didn't mean to listen in, but I couldn't help it and I was curious," Thorin admitted. "I'm proud of you boys. I know that on this quest, I'm Thorin, your king, and Thorin wants to thank you lads for being so loyal, but right now, I'm Uncle and Uncle is very proud of you."

They curled up close to him. All of them found comfort in each other's warmth and familiarity. They each vowed to protect the other two, no matter what.

* * *

Dear Thora,

I am in Esgaroth, Lake Town. We are very close to the Lonely Mountain now. The town lies in its shadow. It's wonderful to be so close to our goal, and yet, I fear the longest stretch of the journey is ahead of us.

I am well. A little beat up and bruised, but no worse for the wear. I wish the same could be said for Kili. He took an arrow to the leg. By doing so, he saved all of our lives, but now I worry for him. He continues to walk and insists he's fine, but I know it pains him. I hope it doesn't become infected, but after the things we've endured the last few days, I'll be surprised if it doesn't become infected. Perhaps I should have told you all of that. I'd say don't tell Amad, but I know she's reading this over your shoulder. Hi Amad!

We will soon leave for Erebor. I am excited and terrified of what awaits us there. I will have to finish this letter soon, but I cannot without telling you how much I love you and miss you. Not an hour goes by that I don't think of you. We were, for a short time, imprisoned by the elf King, Thranduil. He took from us all of our possessions. Every knife on me but two were taken from me. My swords Adad gave me and all of my beads were take by those blasted elves. But there's one thing they did not find. The pendent you made me. I still wear it and it hangs over my heart. I treasure it. I must go now. I love you more than all the gold in Erebor. Until next we meet, Mahal bless.

Fili

* * *

Dearest Thora,

We are in Erebor and the dragon is dead. I wish I could tell you we are having a big celebration and making plans to send a caravan to bring you here, but that is not the case. The local elves and humans are demanding gold from Thorin. It's a long story... Even still, I believe they deserve their pay, especially the men, but I don't like that they demand it now, before we've had a change to even breath in our new home. Nor do I like how they demand their payment with an army at their backs. But what worries me the most is Thorin's outright refusal of any payment to them. He's changed, Thora. He's not the same Uncle Thorin and I miss that Uncle Thorin. He has declared war. Foolish. What chance does thirteen dwarves and one hobbit have against two armies?

Oh yes, I should have mentioned this earlier, but Kili's healed. Remarkably well. His leg did get infected and we almost lost him, but he was healed by one with great skill. I'm thankful he's alive. I don't know what I'd do without him.

I fear a worse fate awaits us. Unless Thorin comes to his senses, we ride for war in the morning. So, I asked Ori for a page from his journal to write you this letter. I hope to give it to you in person when you arrive in Erebor. I long to see you, touch you, hold you, hear your voice. I want to whisper in your ear how very much I love you. I don't know if you managed to conceive a child before I left, but if you did and we have a child, tell him his Adad loves him.

My love for you is eternal and whether we meet again in this life or the next, we will be together again. My love for you will never die.

If I perish in this battle, know I'm happy to give my life to protect my uncle and my brother. I fight for our home and our king. It's my honor to follow Thorin. Take care, my jewel. I love you. Always. Mahal bless.

Fili, son of Joli

* * *

**A blessed Patriot's Day or Remembrance Day (which ever you call it). For me, 9/11 has always been a happy day, for it is my birthday. In good hobbit fashion, I give a gift of another chapter (sorry it's a emotional one) and I wish each of you the very best. -Idrylla**


	19. Moving Forward

**Moving Forward**

Receiving Balin's letter had been the worst thing that had ever happened to Dis.

It was worse than when Smaug came to Erebor. It was worse than the aftermath of the Battle of Azanulbizar. It was worse than learning of Joli's death. Because at all those terrible moments in her life, Thorin had always been there to hold and comfort her. Now he was gone. Her two dear sons and her beloved eldest brother were gone and her grief was beyond words. Her heart wailed in despair.

She and her daughter-by-wed cried together. Balin's letter had included the two letters from Fili to Thora that had been found among his things. Dis and Thora had laughed and cried over them. Everyone in the Blue Mountains mourned the death of King Thorin and the two young Princes.

A week passed and life continued on in the Blue Mountains as it had these last nine months or so since the lads had left on their quest. Dis helped arrange the caravans that would be leaving for Erebor. Many wished to return to the home of their birth, but many chose to remain in the Blue Mountains. The dwarves looked to Dis to be their leader with Thorin gone. Dis and Thora would stay. Neither had any desire to travel east and live among the ghosts of their past.

Dinner was a quiet affair these days. Dis knew that one day they would be able to talk and visit freely as they once did and that one day they would be able to talk about memories of all their lads, but for now, it was quiet and uncomfortable.

Thora started to cry.

"My dear," Dis said, "one day, it will get better. I promise."

Thora nodded through her tears. "Is it stupid?" she started, but choked on a sob. "Is it stupid for me to mourn something that never happened?"

"I don't understand," Dis said.

"Fili and I were going to build our own home. Now it can never be. I mourn a home we never had. We talked of children and I had hoped to conceive before he left, but I was not successful. I mourn our children who were never more than a thought or a hope. I knew what they would look like. I even knew their names. Dewr would look just like Fili - golden hair, bright blue eyes. Our daughter, Tega, would have my hazel eyes and a combination of his blond and my red to make lovely strawberry blond hair. They were so beautiful and they aren't even real. I mourn for children who were never born as if they had lived and died."

Dis's strong arms circled Thora and held her close. "You are not stupid. You're mourning is real. Your children did die. They did not die like Fili and Kili died, but they died all the same. Mourn for Fili. Mourn for your children. Mourn for that life you had planned, but now can never be. It's alright to grieve for them."

It was a long while before either dam could speak again.

"Now that I am a widow, my connection to your family is severed. I understand if you no longer wish for me to stay with you," Thora sat tall.

"What?" Dis nearly screamed. "Why on earth would I want you to leave? You were my daughter long before you married my son. If you would like, I would have you remain in my home until death takes me."

"I want to stay," Thora said. "Part of me just wants to fade away. I miss Fili so much, but I don't think Fili would want that. When we married, he made me a princess. I want to be a princess, like you, Dis. I want to help care for Fili's people. I want to teach the next generation of lasses how strong they are. I want to make the most out of my life, so when I go to the Halls of Waiting, I can be proud of my life and I will have much to tell Fili."

"Fili couldn't have picked a better wife," Dis smiled. "Had all gone to plan and all our dreams come true, you eventually would have been queen. It would have been your job to care for the people, while your husband, the king, would care for the kingdom. Fili made a good choice with you and you are worthy to be a queen. We will take care of our people in Thorin and Fili and Kili's stead. When we return to stone, we can go with honor."

Dis hugged Thora. It wouldn't be easy, but they were strong. They would make their forefathers and foremothers proud. It's what their lads would have wanted.

* * *

**So far, I've written the story as a steady progression in time and now, that time has ended. But, I will continue to write one-shot stories for this of various events during the lifetimes of Fili and Kili, although it may not always focus on them. Times and age will jump about now. Thanks to all of you who comment and review. I appreciate them all!**


	20. Ered Luin

**And now we go back in time. More stories, but in no particular chorological order.**

* * *

Thorin sat alone in his home, a tankard of ale in one hand, his boots off and his feet stretched out before the fire. It had been a good day at the forge. Fili was learning the ropes quickly and producing fine work. He had Thorin's talent for blacksmithing and that made Thorin very proud. He relaxed and thought about his sister and her family. The boys were growing well and strong. They were good boys, who, despite their bouts of mischievousness, and youth, were hard working, capable, and quick to learn. He couldn't be more proud of his young heirs if they had been his own sons.

Yes, life was, at this moment in time, good. Thorin's mind wandered back to the days when he never could have relaxed like this. Back to a time when he never thought the luxury of relaxation and ale would be his again.

Back when Smaug had run them out of their home, his own grandmother and mother had been killed. He was devastated, but he had his grandfather, his father, his brother and small sister. As Dis grew, he saw the need she had for a mother, or at least an older female to teach her about being a dam. He knew there would be a time in her life when she would be old enough to bear children and he worried for her. It was cruel to expect her to have children while they were homeless. Of course, Dis was years away from being in that position, but it had made Thorin aware of the other dams whom were of child bearing age.

Two expectant mothers had made it out of Erebor alive. One of them died giving birth, but the babe survived. The other lived, but her babe had died. Thrain had taught him that their numbers as dwarves were dwindling, but without a home and a safe place for their women to live, they could hardly expect them to bear healthy dwarflings to raise their numbers.

It was one of the many reasons Thror fought for Moria. It was one of the many reasons Thorin followed his grandfather into battle. He needed to see Dis in a safe home so she could live a comfortable life and give birth to the next generation of Durin's.

The battle for Moria had gone spectacularly bad. So many died. The death toll wasn't just those slain in battle either. Many of those who had died, had mates; dams who found themselves widowed and when they learned of their spouses deaths, many had quickly faded and died of a broken heart. Thorin saw their numbers drop. Their race couldn't take another hit like that. With the death of his grandfather and the disappearance of his father, the care of his people fell on Thorin's young shoulders. Thorin, however, was blessed with a clever mind and a determination that was stronger than the very core stone of Erebor. He would see his people settled into a safe home. He would see his sweet sister eat properly again so she could grow strong.

He found them a temporary place to live. It wasn't the most ideal place, but it did provide some protection. He set up a strong guard to protect their people. He met with a venerable old dam by the name of Ulra to train his sister and all the young lasses on how to use weapons and defend themselves. He left his good friend Balin in charge as regent until he returned. Thorin promised that in one year, next Mid-Summer's day, he would return to take them to their new home.

With his sword-brother, Dwalin, and two more trusted, well-trained warriors, Thorin set out to seek his people a new home. He worked in the forges of men to keep him and his fellows fed. He also tried to build relations with the Lords of men, but found most of them to be very disagreeable, especially to a couple of homeless dwarves.

Thorin knew that in days of old, there had been a large settlement of dwarves in the Blue Mountains and he was aware that some pockets of dwarves were rumored to still live there. He sought them out. He finally came across a small settlement of dwarrow and was first met by a dwarf who looked to be his father's age and a younger dwarf. His name was Tola, son of Fila, and his son Joli. Tola was the sword-brother to the Lord of their settlement and after learning who Thorin was and hearing their plight, he took the four ragged, but proud dwarves to Lord Brern Stonehand.

Lord Brern told Thorin of an abandoned settlement two days journey away. It was a nice place, back in its day, but now was overrun by wild animals. Two days of rough roads and a village of men lay in front of them, but Tola and Joli led them to the long abandoned settlement. Thorin knew when he arrived that he had found the home for his people. There would be lots of hard work and the animal population would have to be dealt with, but he could see the potential. His people would work hard, especially if it was for a permanent home.

The place had an old series of caves that had been carved into the mountains long ago by their ancestors. The structure was still sound. It was dwarven made, after all. With renewed excitement, Thorin bid his new friends good bye and left to return to his people. He promised Tola that as soon as they had arrived, he would send them word.

The journey home was long, but Thorin was hopeful. In his mind, he planned out all that would need to be done. He returned to his people, before Mid-Summer's day, as promised, and all were happy to see him. He was pleased to find that in his absence, a dwarfling had been born and both he and the mother had survived. Thorin announced he had found them a home and they would leave immediately for it.

He did not mince words when it came to describing to his people the tremendous work that would need to be done, but he promised he would not rest until they were all safe in a home. The journey was long and difficult and a few were lost due to starvation and animal attacks, but he brought his people to their new home and named it Ered Luin. The first task was to rid the caves of the beasts that had taken over. It was quick work and those animals that made for good meat, were preserved for food and their hides tanned for clothing. The caves had a large hall and many small rooms connecting through its twisted halls.

Thorin refused to have a room within the cavern and made sure the two expectant mothers and the mothers of young dwarflings were given the first rooms. Their elderly were taken care of and provided for as well. The rest of them crammed themselves into the main hall. They lived in these cramped quarters as they built homes, workshops and two forges. His miners were set to work to seek out any potential ore and mining possibilities. They quickly found a good vein of iron and a small one of silver. Miners went to work, bringing up their first goods for possible trade.

During this time, dwarves from Lord Brern's settlement would come to give aid. Tola and Joli remained in Ered Luin for months at a time, helping to build. It was during this time, that Joli met Dis and their relationship began to blossom. Dis was entirely too young, in Thorin's opinion, to have a suitor but he liked Joli and so he asked Dis to promise and wait on courtship until they were a little more settled and he could build them a home to live in. But Thorin would not build them a home until everyone else had theirs. And Dis was agreeable to this. She admired her brother's care and concern for their people, so she lived in the great hall until Thorin could build them a home.

When he finally did, it was a small, but safe, place near the forge where he labored each day to create weapons and armor to defend their village as well as other goods to trade with the village of men nearby. Over the next decade, Ered Luin grew. Their population held steady during that time. Thorin had hoped it would grow, but they still dealt with a lot of hunger, wild animals and the occasional orc pack that were foolish enough to come near Thorin's village.

Of course, Thorin knew what was coming. Joli had been less than subtle about his admiration for a certain princess, and it was only a matter of time before Joli came to Thorin and asked he might court Dis. Thorin had no qualms about his sister marrying Joli. Joli was an honorable dwarf, a good warrior and talented carpenter. He could keep her safe and comfortable. He only worried that Joli would take Dis away, back to the settlement of his father's. But when Joli approached Thorin on the subject of courting Dis, he had also asked for permission to make Ered Luin his permanent home. Thorin was more than happy to give them his blessing.

His sister would marry, have dwarflings and be happy. Their home was relatively safe and Thorin would continue to work hard to make Ered Luin prosperous. He helped Joli build the home he and Dis would live in. It was a good home. A strong and safe home and Thorin was pleased with it. They married in Dis's ninetieth year and a celebration was had by all. The princess was married. It was several years later before she conceived and Thorin was almost as proud as Joli about the expectant babe.

With his sister expecting, Thorin built himself a home near her. He would make sure he was close by to protect her and her child. He made sure she had plenty of food so she could stay strong and grow a strong babe. And the day that Fili arrived in the world was the greatest day that Thorin had ever known. It meant he had somewhat succeeded in caring for his people. He had given them a home, food, trade and a life that was safe enough to welcome in the next son of Durin.

The years that followed were mostly good. They were good enough that Dis was able to conceive again soon after Fili was born. Such a miracle to have two dwarflings so close together. It meant Dis was strong and healthy. Several years after Kili's birth, there had been some very difficult winters with scarce amount of food and an accident in the mines that had taken the lives of several dwarrow as well as injuring a good number of others. But Thorin worked harder than ever. He wouldn't rest. Finally, early in the spring, when Kili was three, Thorin had collapsed while working in the forge. He was lucky nothing hot had fallen on him. Once he was found, he was taken to Dis's home. She cared for him, brought him back to health and scolded him for allowing himself to be worked to utter exhaustion. Thorin did not regret it, though. He would do it again if it meant a better life for his people. He would give his life if it was required of him, although he hoped it wouldn't come to that. He loved his nephews with all his heart and was determined to see them raised to be fine, strong dwarrow, fitting to be called Durin's sons.

The fire in Thorin's hearth had long since died down and his tankard sat empty on the floor next to his chair. His eyes were open as he looked into the fire, seeing the past so clearly. So many things had gone wrong, but because he was sitting here, in his home, completely relaxed, meant that many things had gone right. He hoped his grandfathers were proud of him. There was just one more thing that he knew he needed to do before he could face those grandfathers in the Halls of Waiting, reclaim Erebor. Yes, his people had a good life here in Ered Luin, but they were the dwarves of Erebor. One day, he would take his people home. They would be wealthy and never worry about food or shelter again. One day he would go home.


	21. To Market, To Market

To Market, to market

Fili – 50, Kili – 45

The lads of Dis's life were outside, packing their ponies with all they would need for the journey. They were on their way to Whitecrest, a man village. Every fall, a large market and festival were held in Whitecrest to celebrate the harvest. Dwarves and Men from all over the Blue Mountains would go to the festival. There would be merchants selling anything and everything to be found in Middle Earth. There were always a wedding or two during the weeklong festival and contests of all kinds.

Dis pulled out a wooden box from a secret place in her room and opened it. It was full of coins. She took most of the coins out and put them into a pouch. She stuffed the pouched into the bodice of her dress and put the box back into its secret compartment. She always kept a few coins in the box, for those times they might be desperate for food, but the rest, she had been saving all year for the purpose of the festival. She had some very specific things she wished to purchase this year.

"Dis, my dear," Joli called out. "Are you ready to go?"

Dis looked around her house, making sure everything was in its place and all the fires out in the hearths. Satisfied that she was leaving her home in good condition, she joined her husband, brother and sons outside. Joli assisted her onto her pony.

"Move out," Thorin's voice rumbled. He led the way. Joli and Dis followed him and the boys came up last. Dis could hear her sons talking and making plans for what they wanted to see and do this year at the festival. The family had been going to the Whitecrest fall festival every year since before Fili was born.

Dis thought back to the first time she had gone. She and Joli had been married for a year by then. She met with several girls who had just gotten married themselves. They had enjoyed each other's company, talking about married life and each gushing about how much they loved their husbands. Every year they went back and Dis had sought out the other ladies. The next year, one of them had a newborn babe in her arms and the others were all expecting. The following year, it was more babies and as each year passed, Dis was eager to meet up with her friends to see how much their children had grown. It wasn't until her ninth year of marriage that Dis had finally been able to show off her swollen stomach to her friends. They all gave her plenty of advice and the next year, they had cooed over the tiny Fili.

Every year, she saw these women age and their children grow. Within twenty years, her friends had grandchildren. Those women had since passed away with their short human lives. Their grandchildren had children now and none of them knew Dis any longer. It was so odd to see the changes each year brought. Dwarven lives moved at a much slower pace, and the passage of time had done little to Dis. She looked much like she had when she married Joli almost sixty years ago, save some curves to her hips and a few streaks of silver in her hair.

They reached the outskirts of Whitecrest by the end of the day and made camp. The following day, they went into Whitecrest for the first day of festivities. There wouldn't be much today. The real festival would begin tomorrow. So today, the family walked around the market, inspecting all the goods.

Dis gave Fili and Kili a copper coin to buy some treats. Years ago, they found a bakery that made the most interesting flat, crispy biscuits. The baker called them crackers and he had them in various flavors. It was tradition to get a bag of these crackers and they would snack on them while they walked the market.

"Oh, I got a good flavor, try this Kili," Fili said, breaking his cracker in half and giving it to his brother.

Kili popped the entire thing into his mouth. He grinned and nodded. "Mmm, gingerbread. I like that one, Fee. It's my favorite."

"I thought you said the anise flavored one was your favorite," Joli laughed.

"They both are," Kili's grin grew wider.

They passed clothiers, apothecaries, jewelers, book sellers, metal-work shops, cobblers, brewers, chandlers, and all sorts of other shops. Bofur brought his cousin Bifur every year to set up a stall and sell Bifur's amazing toy creations.

The two dwarves bowed when they saw Thorin approach them. Well, Bofur did, Bifur nodded his head in a funny way.

"It's always good to see the fine craftsmanship of the dwarves of Ered Luin represented here at the festival," Thorin said. "Your booth looks a fine as ever. I wish you success this week in your sales."

"Thank ye," Bofur said. "Bifur's gone all out this year and has some of his finest work yet." He turned to Fili and Kili, "What about you, lads? Got big plans for the festival this year?" Dis, Joli and Thorin started to move away from the stall, headed for the next one.

"Do we ever," Kili smiled. "Adad said we can participate in some of the competitions this year."

"Thorin's going to compete in the smithy contest and Kili and I will be assisting him," Fili said.

"I wish you luck, then. Stop by once in a while and keep me updated," Bofur said.

"Thanks Mister Bofur," Fili smiled. "We'd better go, before they leave us." The boys caught up with their family, not wanting to get lost or left behind in the huge market.

They found Dori and Ori had set up another stall. Dori had the largest herb garden in Ered Luin. With Ori's help, they grew and dried herbs that were used for teas and medicine. Dori sold some of his special herbal teas as well as just packages of herbs. He did well. Well enough that he had been able to hire his brother a good tutor. Ori had ambitions to be Thorin's official scribe. The old dwarf who served as scribe now in all of Thorin's official business, was mostly deaf and his hand shook when he wrote, making it difficult to read. Thorin had promised Ori that after Durin's Day, he would be named the new scribe.

They bowed when they saw the royal family approach. "Prince Thorin," Dori said. "I hope your journey here went well."

"It did, Dori, thank you," Thorin said. "Are there any other merchants from Ered Luin here?" Thorin asked.

"Aye, my Lord," Dori said, "There's half a dozen of us, at least."

"Good," Thorin nodded. "I hope your time here in the market is profitable for you."

"Thank you, my Lord."

The following day was truly exciting. The festival was in full swing. The market place was packed. Dis took out a few of her coins and put them in a pouch that was fairly accessible to her and the rest she hid away. Years of going to the markets had taught her to be shrewd and wary. She knew how to bargain. Dwarves were famous for their bargaining. They understood the value of their money and would pay no more than they felt it was worth. You also never tried to rob a dwarf of his money. There were always a few each year who were foolish enough to try, but would find themselves at the end of the day with a swollen face and a few teeth fewer.

Dis had one very important purchase to make this year. She had saved extra money specifically for it. She quickly found the best clothier in the market.

"How may I help you mistress dwarf?" the merchant woman running the stall asked.

"I'm in need of a cloth of deep blue," Dis said.

"Deep blue? It's a hard color to find. The dyes to make such a color are expensive," the woman said.

"I am aware of the value of such a color," Dis said. Most of the time, she did not miss Erebor, a home she hardly remembered, but there were times like this that made her miss her homeland and rank. She would never have to bargain for cloth that would be used to outfit the royal family.

Blue was common enough in cloth that her family had some blue clothes, mostly used for showing off their rank, but what she wanted today was more rare. Fili and Kili had been attending Thorin's official meetings for several years now, learning their places as princes, heirs and future leaders of their people. Most of these meeting were informal and consisted of a small company of civil leaders in the village, but once in a while, important visitors would come, and at such times, the leaders dressed in their best to welcome the visitor and impress them. Thorin had several outfits of deep blue that he used for formal occasions, and Dis had a dress of deep blue that she kept tucked away in a cedar box, but Fili and Kili had nothing in the color to show their rank. It was time they did, and so Dis was prepared to bargain for what she needed.

"I do happen to have some cloth of a lovely blue," the merchant woman said. She opened a box and pulled out a ream of blue fabric. "Now Mistress Dwarf, what do you think of that?"

Dis looked at the cloth and rubbed it in her fingers. It was very nice, but not as deep in color as she had hoped. "I was hoping for something of a darker blue," Dis said.

"Oh, yes, of course," the merchant said. She put the ream back and pulled out another. The blue cloth being held out now was so dark, it was almost black. Dis took a corner of it in her hands and felt it. It was a good weight and the weave of the cloth looked fine. She held it up to the sunshine and looked at it. It was dark blue, just what she wanted.

"Yes, that is very nice," Dis said. She was ready to bargain now. "I'll take five of your arm's length of the cloth."

"Five?" the woman said in genuine surprise. "You royalty or something?"

"Yes," Dis simply said. "Now, five length's please."

"Very good," the merchant woman stared at Dis for a while, unsure if the dwarf had meant what she said about being royalty. "That will be seventeen gold coins."

"Seventeen? No, I don't think so. I won't pay more than nine." She knew nine was way under price, but it was better to start low.

"Nine? Nay, Mistress Dwarf. This is the very finest of material and of the richest blue. Nine would be cheating me. How about fifteen gold coins?"

Dis gave her a look like she was thinking. "I still feel that is overpriced. Perhaps if I was purchasing all your blue fabric, I would be willing to pay fifteen, but for what I am buying compared to what you have, I think ten would be a better price."

The banter went on until they settled on twelve gold coins and seven silver. Dis was satisfied with the price. She knew that blue cloth was expensive, and was prepared to pay more, but she would not let herself be over charged because the woman thought her a simple minded dwarf. The merchant measured out what Dis asked for and wrapped it in a brown bag and tied it with some twine.

Dis would make her sons tunic from the cloth. This Durin's Day, they were expecting a visit from her cousin Lord Dain of the Iron Hills and Thorin was bound and determined to show his cousin how well the exiled dwarves of Erebor were fairing in the Blue Mountains. Their parade of their prosperity would begin with a greeting in their most formal clothes. It was time for Fili and Kili to be dressed in their family's colors.

Dis put her purchases away among their things in the camp. Then she went to find her lads. As expected they were all out at the competition grounds. There were three days of competitions. The first day was a day of brute strength. That meant lots of wrestling matches. There were other games as well to show off one's strength. One of them involved tossing a huge log as far as they could. Of course, dwarves were incredibly strong and the tossing the log wasn't hard for them, but it wasn't a game they were often involved in, and they did not know how to properly toss the log for the game rules and so by the rules, no dwarf won, although Dwalin managed to throw a log farther than anyone else.

Another game involved throwing a ball the size of a man's fist that was made from iron. Again, the object of the game was to toss the ball as far as possible. The dwarves did much better in this game than the men. Fili and Kili tried all the games and competed in a few wrestling matches. They did well among men, but were middle ranked among the dwarves, which was hardly surprising considering their age. They were nothing in brute strength when up against older dwarves like Thorin and Dwalin.

The third day was a competition of weapons. Kili and Thorin were the only dwarves to represent their race in the archery contest and Kili won second place behind a very excellent archer among men. Kili was good natured about it and listened to the winner as he praised Kili and gave him tips on being more accurate.

Usually, the worst of the fights between the two races happened on the day of the weapons competitions. Dwarves often won, but the men did not like it and would try to find some way to disqualify them to keep them from winning. The best winnings and the worst of the fights were over the bets that were placed for the various competitors. Dis never approved of such bets and made sure her sons knew better than to gamble like that. Royalty did not place bets. Of course, Thorin's eyes twinkled and knew his was wise never to let his sister know of the bets he would place.

The fourth day of the festival was competitions of craft. Thorin had competed before, but this year he had Fili and Kili with him and he felt their chances of winning to be greater than in years previous. Fili and Thorin had been working together for over a decade and knew each other's strokes and patterns in each other's work and could anticipate the other's strikes on the metal. Kili handled the bellows and the fetching of tools. He was very attentive and didn't often need to be told what the others needed. He could see their needs and provide the tools before they could even ask. In the end, they won a prize for finest work, but not the largest volume of work in the allotted time. Thorin was quite satisfied as he would rather produce work of fine quality rather than simply turning out high numbers of poorly made things. The work he had created during the competition sold well, and quickly. He had a few more coins in his pocket than before. He gave a small sum to the boys, for their help, and they were allowed to spend their money as they wished. The rest of their share of the profits, he would give to Dis to save for them.

Joli participated in a carpentry competition. They did not do this there, but brought in their finest work to be judged. Joli was hands down the finest carpenter, but the judges were all from the man village of Whitecrest and they would not award a dwarf a prize over their own carpenter. Thorin, Fili, Kili and Dis were all very upset, and while it hurt Joli's pride, he said it didn't matter. He received several nice commissions from others who had seen his work and judged it to be very fine. His prize would come in the payments he would receive for his work.

Of course, the women of the festival were not without their own competitions. Pies and jams were put up to be tasted by judges of both dwarrowdams and women. Fine sewing was also a category to compete in. Dis knew she was not good enough of a seamstress to compete in that category, but she always put in a pastry into the pie competitions. She never won. She figured, as a princess, her just knowing how to cook, make preserves and sew were impressive enough. She did not need to win a competition. Her lads all assured her that she made the best pies and jams and she appreciated the compliments from her husband, sons and brother, even when she knew there were many others who were much better. Bombur's wife, Izzy, usually won one of the food contests each year. She had truly perfected sour cherry jam.

Each evening was filled with music and dancing, usually within their own camps. Fili and Kili loved to play their fiddles and dance with the lasses, although there weren't many their age. Dis and Joli danced together often and Thorin would stand by and watch the proceedings, except for one time. On the final night of the festival, a pretty dwarrowdam from one of the other villages dared approached Thorin.

"Pardon me, Prince Thorin," she curtsied low, "I hope you would not find me improper, but I believe you could do with a jolly dance. Would you honor me and be my partner in the next quadrille?"

No one had ever approached Thorin like this before. He was shocked, but he was also very pleased. The lass had nerve and he appreciated her boldness. "Lass, I would be most pleased to dance with you. You must first tell me your name, though."

"Forgive me, my Lord. I am Fragh, daughter of Farur," she smiled.

"Stay with me, if you will, and we can visit until the dance," Thorin said. She stood by him and they watched the current dance. Fili was dancing with his lass-friend, Thora, and they were laughing. They didn't know the steps well and Thorin thought maybe he had better ask Dis to teach the boys how to properly dance. He sighed, had they been in Erebor, dance lessons would have been a part of the things they would have learned as princes.

"My Lord," Fragh said.

"Thorin. You may call me Thorin."

She smiled. "Thank you. Thorin, if I may be so bold as to speak my mind, but I have watched you this evening, and I see you to be very handsome. Any dwarrowdam would love a dance with you, but you stand so somberly and only watch. However, once in a while, I see you smile and you have a kind smile and I thought to myself, I want to be the source of one of your smiles. A jovial dance would be just the thing."

Thorin couldn't help smile now. He was flattered by her words as well as her audaciousness. "Lass, you are a bold lady and I have to say, thank you for being such. I cannot form any kind of attachments, though."

"An attachment, however much I would like it, is not what I seek," she gave him a cheeky smile. "As I said, I only wish to see you smile and be jolly."

The dance that was going on ended and the music began again.

"If that is your wish, then it is granted," Thorin grinned at the brazen lass and he walked her to the dance circle. The musicians played a lively tune and Thorin remembered he enjoyed a good dance and it was made better because it was with a lovely lass. They danced and laughed and when it ended, Thorin felt happier than he had in a long time. He walked her back to where they had met and he bowed to her and she curtsied back.

"My Lord, Thorin," she was panting from the dance, "you are a most wonderful partner. More lasses should know your talent."

Thorin laughed. "Oh, you are a flatterer and I like your confidence. If you would, join me for an ale and we can visit for a while." Thorin fetched two ales while Fragh found a log they could sit on and talk, while watching the entertainment.

"You speak like my brother-by-wed. What village are you from?" Thorin asked.

"Kibilin. Who is your brother?"

"Joli, son of Tola. He is from Ered Atrev."

"Ha! Then he is my great-uncle. My mother is his eldest sister's daughter. There was quite a large difference in age between my grandmother and him. By the time he was born, my grandmother had already raised my mother, his niece, and seen her married. He and I are near the same age, although we hardly ever saw each other growing up. I had no idea he married the sister of Prince Thorin of Erebor."

Thorin smiled. "Aye, that he did. My sister is Dis. Do you see the lady over there, black hair, dancing with the dwarrow with golden hair?" he asked. She nodded. "That is my sister and Joli."

"He has hardly changed," she smiled. "And your sister is a lovely dam."

"That she is. And do you see those two young rascals just there?"

"Why, one of them looks just like Joli the last time I saw him!" Fragh laughed. "Is that his son?"

"It is. And the dark haired one next to him is his younger brother. Fili and Kili," Thorin pointed.

"The princes? I have heard of them. Prince Kili won an archery contest, if I remember correctly."

Thorin nodded. They talked on for a while longer. Thorin took her to be reintroduced to her cousin, Joli, and they chatted a bit, catching up on the family news. Fili and Kili came to meet their cousin and they laughed and talked late into the night. As the dance started to come to an end, Thorin asked Fragh to dance once more, which she accepted.

"Do you come to this festival every year?" Fragh asked.

"Aye, we do," Thorin answered.

"Can you make me a promise?" she asked. Thorin raised an eyebrow at her and she laughed. "Each year, I would like to dance with you. Can I count on you for a dance next year?"

"You are the most brazen lass I've ever known, besides my own sister. No one would dare ask such a question of me, but you," he was grinning, "you ask and I can only say yes, I will make you that promise. I will dance with you every year for as long as I come here."

"Then I look forward to next year. Thank you, Thorin, for a very enjoyable evening," she curtsied at him.

"The pleasure was all mine, I assure you." Thorin bowed and kissed her hand. "See you next year, Fragh."

"Next year."

At the end of the festival, they all went back with full packs and light coin purses. Dis was happy with the purchases she had made of items that were not easily found in Ered Luin, and Thorin had had a good dance with a promise for another next year.

* * *

**Today is Bilbo and Frodo's birthday! In their honor, my cardboard cutout of Thorin and I will be hosting a Hobbit Day party in my home. There will be good food, apple cider, and plenty of chatting. Have a wonderful day and may the hair on your toes (or your beard if you are a dwarf) never fall out.**


	22. Uncle Thorin's in Charge

Fili – 13, Kili - 8

Joli and Dis sat together, staring into the fire; long after their sons had gone to bed. Dis was worn out. Fili and Kili were so busy and it took all her attention to make sure they didn't hurt themselves or something in the house. Fili would start weapons training in two years and Dis knew that day couldn't come fast enough. At least then, she would get one active child out of the house and doing something productive. She wasn't sure how she would keep Kili busy during that time, but now wasn't the time to worry about that. Her sons were pure bundles of energy and she was tired.

Joli pulled Dis close and let her lean against his chest. He pressed his lips to the top of her head and kissed her. He inhaled the smell of her hair and sighed. She sighed and he felt her relax against him.

"You need time away," he said.

Dis chuckled. "Yes. I'll leave the boys with their nursemaid tomorrow while I travel to visit my family in the Iron Hills, shall I?"

Joli just squeezed his hands around her a little tighter. "Would you have really had a nursemaid for the boys had you been in Erebor?"

"Yes, there would have been a nursemaid or two to help take care of them while I attended to royal duties. My brothers and I had several. Of course, by the time we were forced from Erebor, I was the only one still under a nursemaid's care. My brothers were in weapons training."

"I can't even imagine what you have been forced to give up. I often feel inadequate at how little I can provide you, my princess," Joli sighed.

Dis shifted and looked into her husband's brown eyes. "My darling, you are not inadequate. You are a fine provider an attentive husband and a good father. I remember very little of what we left behind. My life was out in the wilds of the world until I came here and met you. You have provided me with a home, a good life and two sons. Had I grown up in Erebor, I would have had to marry some stuffy Lord and we might have had children, but they wouldn't have been Fili and Kili. For all the trouble they are, they are wonderful and I wouldn't trade them for the world."

"Still, I think you could do with a little time away. We could travel to see my kin in Ered Atrev."

"And what would we do with the trouble makers?" Dis smiled affectionately.

"Uncle Thorin, of course."

Dis snorted. "Thorin? Are we talking about my brother Thorin? Oh my, no, I don't think that would be a good idea."

"For who? Thorin or the boys?"

Dis thought about it for a moment. "I don't know." She laughed.

"Well, think about it," Joli said. If you wish, we could go to Ered Atrev for a few weeks."

* * *

"Now, are you sure you'll be alright, Thorin?" Dis asked.

"Don't worry about a thing, Dis. I can do this. You go and enjoy your holiday." Thorin said. Kili was crying in his arms.

"If you really need me, just send a messenger or word by raven, if you have to, and I'll come straight home." Dis was frowning.

"Dis, it will be alright. Don't worry. If I need help, I've got Dwalin," Thorin smiled.

Dis exhaled sadly. "My Kili, Amad loves you. Please don't cry. I'll be back very soon." Kili leaned forward and threw himself into Dis's arms. "Oh, Joli, I can't leave. Kili's too young."

"He'll be fine. We just need to go," Joli said.

"Amad?" Fili stepped up. "I'll take care of Kili. You don't have to worry about him."

Dis stood straight and looked at her eldest son. He stood tall and confident. Almost like a golden haired Thorin. Dis knew at that moment that they would be well. Fili would never let anything happen to his brother. She kissed Fili's forehead. "I won't worry, knowing you are with him." She gave Kili one last hug and kiss and put him down on the ground, next to Fili. Kili cried, but Fili put his arms around Kili's shoulders and held him. She went to her pony and Thorin helped her up. They started to walk away and Dis turned around to see Fili and Kili waving at her. Tears started to form in her eyes. As much trouble as those boys caused, she would miss them terribly. She had never spent so much as a day away from them. She gave them one last wave and turned back to see her husband smiling at her.

"Don't worry about a thing," he said.

"I'm a mother. It's my job to worry about everything," Dis replied.

"How about you worry about this boy," he pointed at himself.

Dis smiled. Two weeks without the boys and all the time with her beloved. Yes, this could be a very nice journey.

* * *

Thorin was bathing Kili for the second time that day. How the lad ended up completely filthy twice was beyond him. They hadn't even left the house today. He scrubbed at Kili's hair, getting the mud clots out. Kili was singing.

"Lad, keep clean the rest of the day," Thorin said as he poured a bucked of warm water over Kili's head.

"Alright, Uncle Thorin," Kili chirped. He dressed the lad in the last clean thing he could find. He would have to wash the clothes. He hated washing clothes and hadn't planned on having to do it for several days yet, but Kili had made waiting impossible.

"Fili," Thorin called. His eldest nephew came into the washroom. "Try and keep him out of trouble while I wash these clothes."

"Will you read to us later, Uncle?" Fili asked.

"I will tonight, before bed, if I'm not up too late washing your brother or his clothes again," Thorin growled.

Fili did as he was told and kept Kili clean, but the same couldn't be said for the sitting room. With the boys help, they managed to straighten the sitting room, eat something that was somewhat decent for a supper and finally he had them in their sleeping clothes, ready for bed. Thorin sat down on the couch, a book in his hand. Kili and Fili climbed up onto him. Kili settled himself between Thorin's legs and Fili was hanging off his right shoulder. Thorin opened the book and found a story. He read to them, pausing periodically as Kili had many questions to ask.

The story didn't last long. Kili got restless, so Thorin picked him up in his arms and Fili gripped Thorin's neck and hung onto his back. Thorin, half choking from Fili's grip, carried the boys to their room and plopped them down in their beds. Kili needed to go to the toilet once more. Fili forgot to hang up his sword properly. Kili needed a drink of water. Fili's feet were cold. And after what felt like forever, Thorin finally managed to get away, threatening them that if they didn't go to sleep, he would have Dwalin come over and sit on them. This made Kili laugh, but Fili laid unmoving in his bed, showing a healthy dose of fear for the large dwarf.

He closed their door and went back to the untidy sitting room. He was exhausted. How in the world did Dis do this every day? He sighed. That, he supposed, is why she was having her little holiday.

* * *

"Uncle Thorin! Uncle Thorin! Fili's got pushed by the big lads," Kili ran into the bakery where Thorin was purchasing some bread for their meal. He ran out of the bakery, just in time to see a couple of youth running down the road, and Fili lying in the dirt in the middle of the road. He sat up and rubbed at his face. Thorin got there and saw the blood trickling down Fili's nose.

"Lad, are you alright?" Thorin asked.

"Yes, Uncle," Fili wouldn't look at Thorin.

He helped Fili to stand. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Fili mumbled. Thorin would get the truth out of him, but here, in the middle of the square wasn't the best place, so he picked up his things and handed Fili a bit of cloth to hold over his nose until they could get home.

Kili was over excited. "Are you alright Fili? Does it hurt? Can I see? Why is the blood coming out of your nose? You got dust all over you. Those boys were mean. You were brave, Fili." Kili's constant chatter was starting to annoy Thorin, but they were soon home. Without asking any more, Thorin led Fili to the washroom and wet down a rag. He wiped at Fili's face, getting all the blood off. It didn't look too bad, whatever had happened. He sent Kili to play in his room for a while.

"Now, can you tell me what happened? Why did you get into a fight with those big lads?" Thorin asked as gently as he could.

Fili wouldn't look at Thorin in the face. "They were saying mean things about Kili," Fili said. "I think they called him a really bad word."

"What word, Fili?" Thorin asked. When Fili wouldn't look at Thorin, he knew the boy was afraid of being punished for repeating the word. "You don't need to worry. I'm not going to be angry with you. I am asking you to simply tell me what they said."

Fili leaned in close to Thorin's ear and whispered. Thorin's face turned red. It was horrifying and comical at the same time to hear such a foul word coming from the lips of his young heir. He coughed. "Don't you go repeating that word again," he looked at Fili's scared eyes. "It's a very bad word and is very crude to say. It was wrong of any one to say that in front of you, but is that what they really said about Kili?"

Fili nodded.

"Do you know what that word means?" Thorin asked.

Fili shook his head.

"Good. You don't need to know. Not until you're older anyway." Thorin sighed. "And after they said that about Kili, what happened?"

"I told them to stay away from my brother. They pushed me first, Uncle Thorin, but I pushed back. They were a lot bigger and one of them hit my nose and pushed me down."

"Fili, you're a good lad, standing up for Kili like that. I'm going to have to show you how to block punches so you can't get hurt like that again."

"Really? You'd show me how to fight?" Fili's face turned up in a smile.

"Well, it doesn't look like your Adad's taught you anything about fighting, so I guess I'd better. Now, I'm going to say this because your mother would want me too, but it's better not to fight. And, as a prince to the line of Durin, we should be above petty fights in the street."

"But they insulted Kili!" Fili's confrontation with the bigger boys wasn't a mere petty fight. Nothing that involved standing up for his brother's honor was petty.

"I'm not saying what you did was wrong, lad. We have a place in our society and we must do all we can to uphold our place and rank. However, a son of Durin doesn't let his honor be tarnished by those who would try and spread false information. You, as a prince must stand up for your honor and you, as a big brother, must stand up for your little brother and that's just what you did. All that being said, I'll tell you that I've gotten into more than my fair share of fights, so I'm going to teach you how to fight. I suspect this will not be your last."

"I can learn," Fili said.

"I know you can, but not yet. We'll eat, clean up, and before bed, I'll teach you some moves," Thorin said.

"Will you teach Kili, too?" Fili asked.

"Of course. The lad needs to learn how to fight, same as you," Thorin nodded.

* * *

"Izzy, I can't thank you enough for keeping the lads today," Thorin said as he picked up his nephews from her house. He had an emergency come up and was needed to help take care of a wolf pack that was getting too close to their village. It was his duty to go, but he couldn't take Fili and Kili along with him and Bombur's good wife had offered her assistance.

"It was no trouble, Lord Thorin," Izzy smiled. "They fit right in here." She rubbed at her swollen stomach while looking at her three young sons. "Actually, Fili and Kili kept my little ones so occupied with play that they couldn't get under my feet while I was putting up some raspberries."

Thorin nodded. "If I can repay the favor, all you need do is ask."

"It's been my pleasure," Izzy smiled.

"Give Bombur my greeting," he said, taking the boys by the hand. "Lads, what do you say to Mistress Izzy?"

"Bye Mistress Izzy," Fili bowed. "Thank you for letting us play."

"And for the cookies," Kili smiled.

"You are welcome here anytime, boys," she smiled. They left and headed home.

"Did you really kill all the wolves?" Fili asked as they walked home.

"We did. They're not going to threaten us any longer."

"What about their pelts?" Fili asked.

"They've been taken to the tanner to be prepared for the tailor," Thorin answered. He needed a bath. And an ale. Kili was talking. Thorin sighed. Kili was always talking and if he wasn't talking, he was asking questions. Had it really only been six days since Dis had left? He sighed again. They would get through this.

"Odo said their mom's going to have another baby," Kili said.

Thorin grunted in response.

"Why didn't Amad have four babies?" Kili asked.

"Because you two are enough trouble for ten dwarflings," Thorin smiled. They reached the house. "Listen, I need to take a bath. I want you two to keep out of trouble. Alright?"

"Alright, Uncle Thorin," Fili said.

Thorin didn't worry about Fili. He would obey Thorin, but Kili was a whole other story. "That means you stay in the house, Kili."

Kili's face fell. "Alright," he said.

Thorin went to the washroom and heated up some water. Normally he would have done this after the boys had gone to bed for the night, but he was covered in wolf blood and mud. He bathed quickly and was pleased to find his nephews sitting in the sunshine under a window. Fili was reading and Kili was drawing on Fili's slate with chalk.

"Look, Uncle Thorin!" Kili said. It was a picture of two large, round dwarves and three dwarflings. "It's Odo's family!" Bombur and his signature beard were easy to spot.

"Nice work, Kili," Thorin said.

"Is the baby really inside Mistress Izzy's tummy?" Kili asked. "Ouch!" he cried when Fili hit him in the chest. "What? I only want to know."

Thorin looked wide-eyed at Kili. "Um, well, yes, it is." Thorin hoped to Mahal that that was enough of an answer to satisfy Kili, but of course, he knew it wouldn't be.

"How did it get in there? Did she eat it?" Kili asked.

"No, Kili. She did not eat a baby," Thorin groaned.

"But then, how did it get there? Does Mister Bombur have a baby in his tummy too?" Kili's questions continued.

"No. Bombur's a dwarrow. Only dams can have babies," Thorin said. "Now, how about I find us some dinner?"

Kili followed Thorin into the kitchen. "How did the baby get in her tummy, Uncle?"

Thorin sighed and ran his hand over his face. Why did these things happen to him? "It grew there Kili."

"Like an apple tree?"

"No."

Fili had come in, clearly interested, if embarrassed about it. Had Dis told them nothing about the facts of life?

"Does Amad have a baby in her tummy?"

"No."

"Why not? She's a dam like Mistress Izzy."

"Because she doesn't, that's why," Thorin grumbled.

"How will they get the baby out?"

Thorin groaned. "Kili, these questions are for your Amad and Adad to answer. Do not ask me about it again."

"But will they get the baby out or will it stay there forever?" Kili asked.

"Kili," Thorin growled. "The baby will not stay in her forever, but I will tell you no more. You ask your Adad when he gets back and he'll tell you all about it." Thorin grinned to himself. Yes. Let Joli explain where babies come from to Kili and Fili.

* * *

The boys were in bed. In the kitchen, Thorin plopped an ale down in front of Dwalin, then he sat down with his own ale in hand. Only three more days until Dis and Joli would be home. Thorin was ready. He had a new respect for Dis as a mother and all mothers. Taking care of Fili and Kili was hard work. Fili was helpful, but too he was very young, and was the cause of as much trouble as Kili.

Dwalin chuckled. "Long week?"

"Has it ever been," Thorin sighed. "Dis can't get back soon enough."

"Little rug rats giving you trouble?"

"I don't guess they've been too much trouble, but their energy astounds me. How can they keep going for so long? They are always in need of something. I caught Fili, holding Kili over a rock's edge by his feet so Kili could pick some berries."

Dwalin laughed. "Fili wouldn't let anything happen to Kili."

"I know he wouldn't intentionally," Thorin said, "but he doesn't always think first."

"They're young. I remember Frerin sneaking into the kitchens once on a dare from you. What happened again? The cook thought him a mountain rat and nearly beat him with a broom."

Thorin smiled slyly. "If he had been a little quieter, we would have gotten that cake."

Dwalin laughed again.

"Several days ago, Kili actually asked me where babies come from," Thorin said.

"And, what did you tell him?"

"I told him to ask Joli," Thorin answered. "Kili's got a long memory. It will probably be the first words out of his mouth as soon as Dis and Joli arrive home."

"You should have told him the truth. Shock the daylights out of the lad," Dwalin offered.

Thorin shook his head. "I value my life too much," he said. "Dis would skin me alive if I did that."

They drank their ales and talked and Dwalin had many good laughs over hearing Thorin tell the tales of Fili and Kili's antics for the past two weeks.

"Uncle?" Fili's quiet voice called out. Thorin stood up and went to the sitting room. Fili was standing there in something of a daze. His night shirt was slightly twisted and his hair was a little wild.

"Fili," Thorin glared at his nephew. "You know better than to be up right now."

"But Kili's not in bed," Fili looked a little worried.

"What do you mean he's not in bed?" Thorin rushed to the boy's room and looked in. The beds were empty. He went to Dis's room, where he was staying while she was gone, but Kili wasn't there either. "Where is he? We've been sitting here since you went to bed. He didn't go outside. We would have heard him."

Great, Kili was missing. Thorin, Dwalin and Fili started searching the house. Under beds, in the washroom, everywhere they could think. Thorin was about to start a village wide search when he heard a strange noise from the kitchen. He went back in and looked around. Only one ale was sitting on the table and it was Dwalin's. There was a sloshy hiccup and Thorin got down on his hands and knees and looked under the table.

Kili was there, Thorin's ale was in his little hands.

"Hi, Uncle Fworin," Kili hiccupped and then he rolled over laughing.

Thorin groaned and Dwalin fell to the floor in laughter.

"Hi Fi," hiccup, "wi," Kili smiled while trying to sit up again. "I was pwaying hide and," hiccup, "seek. I'm the winner!" He started laughing again.

Try as he might, Thorin could not hold back his smile any longer. It was a sight he never should have seen and he knew his life was forfeit to Dis now anyway, so he laughed. Kili was drunk.

"I don't think he drank much," Thorin grabbed Kili by the ankle. "I didn't have much left in my tankard." He started to pull on the lad's leg. Kili squealed and laughed at being pulled out of his hiding spot by his leg.

"Oh!" Kili's eyes were wide when he came out from under the table. "Why is Smaug here?" He yelled and tried to crawl back under the table. Thorin grabbed him again and hauled him out. "No! No! I don't want Smaug to get me! Save me, Fiwi!" Kili ran to his brother and fell against Fili's chest, which sent them both flying backwards.

"Oof," Fili grunted. "Get off of me, Kili. You stink!"

Kili started laughing again.

"Oh this is bad," Thorin said. "The last thing in the world I want to deal with tomorrow is an eight year old with a hangover."

Dwalin barked with laughter.

"Oh I don't know where babies go," Kili sang, "but I don't care today. I'll go up a tree and throw apples at Fee and then I'll dance all day!" Kili twirled around the sitting room. He stopped suddenly and held his hands to his stomach. "Uh oh," he said. "I don't feel so good."

"Right!" Thorin picked up Kili and ran with him to the washroom. They made it just in time for Kili to vomit into the toilet.

Dwalin was still laughing. "Oh, now the fun really begins! I'll see you later, laddie. Thanks for the show."

"Oh no you don't," Thorin grabbed Dwalin by the neck. "You're going to stay here with me and help."

"I will not!" Dwalin growled.

"Yes, you will, or I'll tell Dis you gave him the ale," Thorin growled back.

Dwalin blanched slightly. He knew better than to cross Dis when it came to her sons. "Cheater," Dwalin grumbled.

"Fili, run and get me some rags," Thorin said. Fili did as he was told. "Dwalin, go clean up the mess under the table and wash the dishes." He heard Dwalin grumbling about not being a dish maid as he walked away. Thorin stayed with Kili, who was being sick again. When he was done, Kili was crying.

Thorin did feel bad. He never meant for Kili to get ahold of his drink. He wished he had notice Kili slipping into the kitchen. He couldn't help but be impressed that the little tyke had slipped past both him and Dwalin. Thorin would teach him tracking when they got older. He might have a talent for it. But for now, Thorin sighed and sat on the floor, holding Kili until he fell asleep.

Fili went back to bed and Dwalin, after doing the cleaning he had been asked, reappeared in the doorway.

"Is there anything else?" he said with surprising gentleness.

Thorin shook his head. "No, we'll be alright. For the last ten days, I've been waiting for Dis to get home. Now, I'm glad she won't be back for another three. As long as she doesn't come home early, we'll be just fine by the time she makes it back."

"And what will you tell her when Kili lets slip that he drank some of your ale?" Dwalin asked with a smirk.

"I won't stick around long enough to find out. As soon as she's home, I'm leaving for Mordor. I hear they need blacksmiths and it's got to be better there than being here with an angry Dis."

Dwalin laughed. Kili squirmed and moaned. Thorin glared at Dwalin to keep quiet.

"I'll check in on ya tomorrow," Dwalin said.

Thorin could only nod as he held Kili close to him. It was going to be a long night.

The morning, it turned out, was actually worse. Kili had a dreadful headache and whined non-stop. Thorin had him drink some willow bark tea and eat toast to try and help with the headache. He also laid out a blanket a shady spot under a tree and encouraged Kili to sleep, telling him the sleep and fresh air would do him good. Fili hovered quietly, doing whatever Thorin needed. He kept a worried eye over Kili and sat next to him, reading his book while Kili slept.

By evening, Kili was back to normal and it was as if nothing had happened to him. Fili still looked at him with a concerned eye, as if he might start to act funny and get sick again. Before bed, Thorin picked up the boys and settled down on the couch with them. It had become their nightly ritual, just before going to sleep, that Thorin read a story to them. Kili tucked himself on Thorin's chest and Fili along Thorin's right arm.

He had considered lecturing them on the evils of drinking ale before they were of age, but he decided they had been punished enough. Kili certainly wouldn't forget his lesson in a hurry and Fili had seen enough to take the lesson to heart. So instead, Thorin read them a story and then tucked them into bed.

"Boys, about what happened last night," Thorin sighed. "It's probably best if we don't mention this to your Amad. At least, not for another twenty years or so."

They agreed.

* * *

Dis came home three days later, expecting to find her home a disaster, her sons dirty and half naked, and her brother an absolute mess. But what she came home too was a mostly clean home, clean children, dressed in their day clothes and Thorin smiling. He looked a little worse for the wear and slightly sleep deprived, but he was smiling and that was rare.

"Welcome home," he said, holding the door open for her.

Her sons came running in and crashed into her body, giving her the biggest hugs.

"Did you boys have fun?" Dis asked. The boys nodded and both started talking at the same time about the fun they had had. Dis caught a few words – wolves, Odo, stories, bloody nose, blocking punches, and eating a baby. She laughed. "You'll have to tell me all about it later."

"You'd better let me talk to you first," Thorin mumbled, thinking about when Fili learned a colorful new word. He might have to explain the baby eating, too.

"Adad," Kili tugged at his father's tunic. "Where do babies come from?"

Dis and Joli looked at each other in horror and Thorin could only laugh.


	23. Wolf Attack

Wolf Attack

Fili – 53, Kili – 48

"Kili, get out of the tree. We need to get home," Fili picked up their catch for the day. Kili had hoped for some bigger game, so had had climbed the tree to see if he could spot any signs or tracks of larger animals. There was nothing.

"Yeah, alright," Kili started down, but heard a noise and a snap of breaking branches. His head spun, looking for its source. He found the cause of the noise – a large wolf. "Fili!" he cried out, "Wolf!"

Fili spun around and saw the creature approaching. Without thought, he picked up Kili's bow and arrow, nocked the string and shot. Luck was on his side and his arrow hit the beast.

"That was great, Fee!" Kili yelled as he climbed the rest of the way down. "I didn't think you remembered how to shoot a bow." He landed on the ground below, a grin spreading across his face. Fili held out the bow to him and was about to reply that of course he remembered how to shoot a bow, when from out of a thick bush, another wolf sprang out, just behind Kili, knocking him down. Fili's sword was drawn a second later and he swung it at the beast. It took three hacks at the wolf before it was finally dead.

He pulled out his other sword and stood over Kili. Of course wolves would be in a pack. He felt stupid for not thinking about this after having shot the first wolf. He should have told Kili to stay in the tree and pulled out both swords immediately. Wolves travelled in packs. If there was one, there would be several. Instead he let himself be unprepared and as a result of his lapse of judgment, Kili was hurt.

Fili swung around when he heard the next one. With both swords, it didn't take as long to kill and he was not being taken by surprise again. He hoped with all his being it was a small pack. He wasn't sure he could fight off an entire pack by himself.

Another wolf down. Fili could only see that Kili was injured on the ground, but beyond that, he was uncertain of Kili's condition. There were two wolves left now. He went for the one that was closest and sliced at its head, his blade slicing through the thick fur and muscles. It took another slice before it fell, but the last wolf attacked as Fili was taking that second swing at the closer wolf. The teeth pierced through Fili's clothes, right into his left arm.

He cried out in pain, dropping the sword from his left hand, but with his right, he brought his sword around and it the wolf's head. It let go and Fili was able to slice at it with his sword again and again before it finally fell.

He fell to his knees, feeling the burn in his left arm. He ignored it and crawled to Kili. Three long gashes covered Kili's back and it looked like his head was bleeding. He was unconscious.

"Kili!" he called, but Kili did not move. There was nothing he could do. He had no bandages to cover Kili's wounds. He re-sheathed one of his swords, but he could not move his arm enough to do his left sword. He unbuckled Kili's sword from his side and put his one sword with Kili's bow, quiver of arrows and sword and left them under a tree. He would have to come back for them later.

His left arm burned with pain, but in one big haul, he lifted Kili and slung him over his right shoulder, like a sack of potatoes. Kili groaned, but did not awaken. No doubt the position for him, hanging over Fili's shoulder was painful on his torn back. Fili stood, gained his balance and he began the hike home. Thankfully they weren't too far, but every step was agony for Fili.

Kili groaned as his body was jostled and he regained consciousness just as they reached the village boarders. He let out a yell as Fili put him down to rest.

"I'm going to go get help," Fili panted. He wiped at the sweat that was pouring onto his face. "Don't move." As fast as he could, Fili ran. Dwalin's home was close, so he ran there first, hoping that Dwalin wasn't at the training grounds today.

He pounded on the heavy wooden door. Moments later, an annoyed Dwalin answered, but he went from annoyed to alarmed in half a heartbeat.

"Lad, what happened?"

"It's Kili," Fili was panting, "He's hurt."

Dwalin bolted out of the door and followed Fili to where Kili lay, bleeding on the ground. There was no gentle way to do this, so Dwalin picked up Kili like a small dwarfling and started running to Oin's. "Go get your mother!" Dwalin called over his shoulder.

Fili nodded and changed the direction he was running. He burst into his home. "Amad!" Dis was in the sitting room, sewing. She was up in a flash. "It's Kili. He's hurt. Dwalin took him to Oin's," Fili wheezed.

She ran to the door. "Go get your father!" and she was gone. Fili took a few ragged, deep breaths before he turned and ran to his father's workshop. His arm hurt and his back was in pain from having carried Kili and now his legs and lungs burned with his frantic running from family member to family member.

He ran past Thorin's forge. "Kili's hurt. He's at Oin's!" Thorin dropped what he was doing and ran. Fili continued to his father's workshop and made the same announcement to his father. Joli bolted out the door and ran with Fili to Oin's home.

Fili could hear his brother's screams before he reached the healer's home. "Kili!" he called. He pushed past his father, his uncle, Dwalin and his mother to reach his brother. He knelt down in front of Kili and held his head in his hands. "I'm so sorry, Kee," he gasped. "Please be strong. I'll be here for you."

Kili was on his stomach, clutching at the blanket he had been given to hold. Oin stood over him, rag and alcohol in hand. Kili's face was streaked with tears. "Hold me and I can be strong," he panted.

Fili leaned his head into Kili and tucked Kili's head into the crook of Fili's neck. Kili put his hands on his brother's shoulders and held on tight.

"Ready lad?" Oin asked. He dabbed the rag onto Kili's back again. Kili jerked, his head pushing into Fili's shoulder, but he did not cry out again.

"What happened?" Thorin asked.

"Wolves," Fili answered, looking to his uncle. "A small pack. They snuck up on us. We had just checked our traps." Kili jerked again, gripping Fili's shirt tighter in his fists. His knuckles were white with the strength of his grip. "Had to leave my sword and Kili's weapons behind." Fili's shoulder was head-butted by Kili and he let out a whimper.

"What happened to the pack?" Dwalin asked.

"I killed all of them," Fili answered. "It was only four or five. If there's more, they didn't attack after I killed the last one." Fili winced in pain as Kili's grip pulled at his hurt arm.

"You took on five wolves? On your own?" Joli asked. Fili nodded as Kili gasped for air.

"Come on," Thorin slapped Dwalin's back. "We'll go make sure the pack is dead and retrieve your weapons."

Fili nodded and put is focus back on Kili. Oin had finished cleaning the wounds and was rubbing a minty smelling salve on his back.

Kili shivered. "Cold," he whispered.

Oin leaned close to Kili's back, inspecting the freshly cleaned gashes. He stood up and looked at Joli, "Luckily, the gashes aren't deep. Just long. As long as we keep it clean, they should heal with few problems." He looked at Kili's back again, poking at several areas. Kili winced. "Due to the length of these three tears and because they aren't too deep, I'm only going to sew some of it, where the cut is worst."

Kili whimpered and Fili held him tighter. Fili looked up. Only his father remained in the room.

Joli answered Kili's unasked question about his mother, "She's gone home to prepare for when we bring Kili back."

"The ointment," Oin said, "should have helped to numb the skin some. It will take the worst bite off the pain. Alright, here we go."

Kili's grip on Fili's shoulder tightened again and he let out a small yelp as Oin pushed the needle into his flesh. Joli held Kili's legs so he couldn't buck and accidentally make things worse while Oin worked. Fili was grateful Oin only sewed parts of the gashes. Sewing the entirety of three such long tears would have been torture. It was bad enough as it was. Oin smoothed more ointment over Kili's back again.

"Can you sit up?" he asked, "Or do you need a few minutes?"

"Few minutes," Kili was gasping for air.

Oin nodded and began putting his things away.

Fili didn't speak, but continued to hold Kili until he stopped shaking. Oin came over with some white willow bark and handed it to Fili. He put the bark into Kili's mouth. Slowly, Kili chewed the plant until Oin handed them a bucket for Kili to spit the chewed bark remains into. He shuddered at the awful taste.

"Ready now lad? We need to bandage you up."

Joli and Fili helped Kili into a sitting position. Kili cried out once as his torn body was moved and stretched. Oin wrapped the bandages around his torso and over one shoulder. Once Kili was ready and not feeling so nauseous, they helped him to stand and walk home. Oin promised to come over in the evening to check on him.

Dis was ready for them and she led Kili to his bed, where he rested on his stomach. Fili sat next to him, wanting to apologize, but not wanting to disturb Kili, who looked ready to either throw up or pass out. Finally Kili fell asleep and Fili continued to stay by his side.

"Fili," Dis whispered to him. "Why don't you go wash up?"

"I can't leave him, Amad," Fili sniffed.

"He's not going anywhere," Dis put a hand on his shoulder. Luckily for him, it was his uninjured one. "He's sleeping and he will be fine long enough for you to clean up and change clothes. You'll feel better, too."

"I don't want to feel better," Fili whispered, almost sobbing. "I didn't kill the wolf fast enough and Kili got hurt."

"My sweet Fili," Dis put her hands on her eldest son's face, "that you took on an entire hunting pack of wolves by yourself is incredible and you are both lucky to have made it out with your lives. These cuts will heal and soon he'll be bouncing off the walls again and it will be thanks to you."

"But if I had been quicker in my thinking and actions, he wouldn't have gotten hurt at all," Fili said, feeling the tears welling up in his eyes. If only he had remembered there was never just a lone wolf, but a pack, he could have prevented Kili's injuries.

"Life is full of 'what ifs' and 'if onlys,' Fili. You can only do your best and I have no doubt you did the best you could," Dis sighed.

"No. If I had done my very best, Kili wouldn't be hurt."

Dis sighed. There was no arguing with him right now. "Well, whether you did or didn't, I still want you to go clean up. I'll stay with him until you return."

Fili wanted to argue, but knew better. Most likely Kili would sleep for a long while, so Fili went to the wash room. He peeled off his dirty, bloody clothes. The ache in his left arm swelled to a new level of pain as the excitement of Kili's ordeal died down. His body relaxed and he could feel the damage it had sustained. He painfully lifted his arms and pulled off his shirt. He inspected what he could of the wolf's bite marks in his skin. They didn't look nearly as bad as Kili's gashes. He filled the tub with hot water and got in. Washing was difficult with the pain in his arm, but he managed to get himself clean, saving his left arm for last. This was going to hurt.

He picked up another rag from off the floor and stuffed it into his own mouth. Then he was able to wash at his wounds, his cries muffled by the rag. When he was done, he dressed his arm as best as he could and slipped his clean clothes over the bandages. Kili had endured his injuries and they were much, much worse, so would Fili endure.

His mother had been true to her word and still sat at Kili's side. She smiled when Fili walked back in. "Feel better?" she asked. He nodded. "He hasn't moved. Why don't we leave him to rest?"

Fili was too tired to argue now. He followed his mother, stealing one last glance at Kili before he left the room. They left the door opened so they could hear him when he woke.

"Don't worry," his father said, "Kili will be fine." He patted Fili's shoulder. Fili couldn't help the small gasp of pain that came unwelcomed from his mouth. "Fili? Did you get hurt, too?"

Fili shook his head. "No. I think I just pulled something when I carried Kili back."

Joli accepted this, nodded his head and sat down. They asked Fili to tell them the entire story and he did, except for a few, what he thought were minor details. Thorin showed up soon after, with Dwalin. They had the weapons Fili had been forced to leave behind.

"Found the pack," Thorin said, accepting the tankard of ale Dis offered him. "All of them dead. If there are anymore out there, we couldn't find them." He took a swig of his drink.

Dwalin nodded. "Nice work, laddie," he said to Fili before turning to Joli. "One of them had an arrow in them. Kili got in one kill before he was hurt."

Fili didn't tell them he had shot the arrow. Who had shot it wasn't important, only that the wolf was dead.

They talked quietly for a long while. Fili's arm ached and he grew sleepy. He was just about to excuse himself when they heard Kili groan. They all jumped up and went to his room. Fili got in there first and knelt before his brother.

"Fee?" Kili whispered.

"I'm here," Fili took on of Kili's hands in his. "I'm so, so sorry," he said.

Kili opened his eyes wider and took a good look at his elder brother. "Why?"

"You got hurt."

"Yeah, but it's not your fault. If I remember rightly, you didn't attack me, a wolf did." Kili wanted to reach out to his brother, but moving his arms hurt his back, so he closed his eyes against the pain and held still.

"I didn't protect you and I'm so sorry."

"You shot the wolf, Fee," Kili smiled, even with his eyes closed. "I didn't think you knew how to shoot anymore."

"You insult me, Kili," Fili smiled. "Uncle Thorin taught me how to shoot and I thought it a skill worth keeping, even if I don't use it often. I still spend a bit of time practicing all the weapons Dwalin and Thorin taught us. I'm not as good as you with a bow, but I still know how to use one."

"Not only use one, but use it well enough to kill a moving animal," Kili smiled.

"Wait," Dwalin interrupted, "You shot the wolf with the arrow, Fili?"

Fili nodded, slightly embarrassed. "Kili was still in the tree. He warned me with enough time that I saw I could use the long range bow and try and stop it before it could get close enough for my sword. Only, I didn't think about there being an entire pack and I got complacent and didn't stay vigilant to the possibility of there being more. One jumped out at Kili before I even knew it was there and mauled him before I could pull out my sword."

"You are wise to recognize your folly," Thorin said with a disapproving tone in his voice, "Yes, you should have remembered what you know about wolves. Learn from this and be thankful that your brother wasn't killed."

Fili looked down. "Yes, sir."

"You, too, Kili," Thorin looked to the poor boy on the bed. "You should have remembered what you know of wolves, too."

"I know, Thorin, I'm sorry," Kili said.

"Thorin, really," Dis said. "Give them a little peace. They are recovering from a terrible experience."

"I will say no more. They are feeling the punishment for their recklessness. Now, is there anything you lads need?" His voice changed from the harsh lesson master to the gentleness of their beloved uncle.

"No, thank you," Fili said.

Kili closed his eyes. "No, sir."

He patted Kili and Fili gently on their heads. "Let me know if I'm needed," Thorin said. "I'll be back over later tonight."

Fili's eyes were closed and his head rested on the pillow next to Kili's. They were both looking down at the mattress.

"Dear ones," Dis came over to them. "He's worried for you. He just doesn't always express it well."

"No, he's right, Amad," Fili said. "I should have remembered. I should have protected Kili better."

She patted his head. "Are you hungry, Kili?"

"No. Just hurt."

"I'll make you some tea with pain herbs," she said.

The family stayed in Kili's room until he fell asleep again. Fili hurt, but he forced himself to stay awake until Oin and Thorin returned in the evening. Once again, Fili helped to hold Kili up while Oin removed the bandages and checked over his back. Fili took a glance at it and just about got sick. It was red and swollen. The thick string Oin had used to sew parts of Kili's skin together stood out against the red skin. They oozed with a clear liquid and some blood.

Fili endured his own pain as Kili gripped him while Oin washed, poked and applied more salve to Kili's back. Kili's pain was much worse, Fili reminded himself. If Kili could endure without crying out, he could too.

He sat with his brother until he fell asleep again. Dis came to him. "Fili, you look ready to collapse. Why don't you go to bed and get some sleep?"

"But what if he needs me during the night?" Fili asked.

"I'll take care of him. But," she looked at Fili, who was ready to protest, "if he asks for you or I need your help, I'll come to you. Alright?"

Fili nodded and took one last look at Kili. Guilt swelled in his stomach. His poor brother. He had done this. He went to his room and left the door open. Carefully, he climbed into bed and laid on his right side, trying to find the most comfortable position so as to put very little pressure on his injuries. No position was good, but exhaustion won out and he slept.

* * *

He heard a voice. Fili opened his eyes and was surprised to see a wolf sitting calmly in his room. Neither he nor the wolf moved. Fili knew he should be worried, but then, his Amad would never permit a wolf into her house. They would be very messy. The wolf spoke to him. Fili blinked his eyes a few times and the wolf changed into his father.

"Fili," Joli called to him again. "Kili's awake and asking for you. I didn't want to wake you, but it seems you made Amad promise to get you if Kili asked."

Fili nodded. "I did. I'm up." He stood, groggy, and slightly dizzy. He waited a moment for his mind to stop swirling and he followed his Adad from the room and into Kili's.

Kili was laying on his stomach. His head came up and he watched Fili walk in. He smiled as Fili sat down next to his head. "Hi Fee."

"Hey," Fili smiled, running a hand over Kili's head.

"I just wanted to thank you."

"I didn't do much. Just let you get mauled," Fili's guilt returned full force.

Kili's face went from a happy smile to a surprised frown. "We were caught by surprise. I heard you telling Thorin what happened. You killed them all. I didn't do a thing. I get knocked out and missed your fight as you took down an entire wolf pack on your own. That's no small thing. I'd be dead if you hadn't."

"But you got hurt. I let you get hurt. I'm supposed to protect you and I let you get hurt," Fili's head ached and the guilt threatened to squeeze all the air from his body.

"Fili, I'm old enough to take care of myself. You shouldn't have to protect me all of the time. But I'm sure glad you did. Listen to me. I've got three gashes on my back, and yes, they hurt like mad but, I'll heal. I'm alive thanks to you."

Fili gave a small smile. He felt slightly better, but the air in his lungs still seemed to want to escape and not come back in. His head hurt and his body burned on one side. He started to say something to Kili, but found it very hard. His sight was going and he tried to tell Kili to watch out for the wolf that had returned to the bedroom.

"Fili?" Kili watched as his brother's eyes crossed and he sank lower onto the chair until he fell right off. "Fili!"

Joli dashed forward and grabbed at Fili's arm. Fili cried out, even in his unconsciousness.

"He's hurt," Kili exclaimed, wishing he could move his arms to help hold up his brother the way Fili had held him when he was hurt.

Joli leaned Fili up against the side of the bed and he worked Fili's shirt off over his head. Bandages, stained with blood were wrapped around Fili's angry, red skin. Kili gasped as he watched his father pull out his knife and cut through the bandages in one slice. A row of bite marks bled and oozed a thick yellow puss along Fili's arm.

Joli cursed. "He didn't tell me he got bitten." He heaved Fili's body up and laid him on the bed next to Kili. "These bites are infected. Kili, watch over him. I'm going to get Oin." Joli left and Kili moved his head to rest against Fili's shoulder.

"Oh Fee, why didn't you say you got hurt?" Kili whispered, feeling a few tears escape his eyes.

Moments later, Dis came in carrying a bowl. "Stupid boy. Not telling anyone he was bitten. Let his arm get infected."

"He's not stupid, Amad," Kili was shocked to hear his mother say anything like that about her eldest son. "He was worried about me."

"Fili know better than to let wounds of this sort go uncared for," she sighed. She squeezed out a rag and placed it on Fili's head. "We can only try and keep the fever down, but until Oin can get the infection out, I'm afraid this fever will persist." She dabbed another cool rag at Fili's neck and chest. Fili moaned once, but showed no other signs of consciousness. Kili let his tears fall and snuggled into Fili's shoulder. Fili was burning hot.

They both stayed silent until they heard the front door open and close. Dis stood up and backed away as the old healer came in.

"Not, good," Oin muttered. "Not good at all." He looked from Fili to Kili. "And you?"

"I'm worried for him," Kili said.

"And with good reason," Oin nodded, "but how are your wounds?"

"Painful, but not infected," Kili answered honestly. His back hurt something awful. Oin felt Kili's head for fever and poked at his back a bit. Kili inhaled as his wounds were prodded.

"No infection for you, thank Mahal. 'Fraid your brother's not so lucky. We should move him away from Kili," Oin looked to Joli, who nodded in agreement. They reached for Fili.

"No!" Kili cried. "I want to hold him, like he held me."

"Lad," Oin said, "if he thrashes about at all and hits you, it's going to hurt. He could reopen your wounds."

"I can take it. I just want to be here for him," Kili pleaded.

Oin and Joli exchanged worried looks until Joli nodded. They positioned Fili better for Oin to get to him and with careful movements, Kili maneuvered his arms around Fili's head. "It's going to be alright, Fili," Kili whispered.

Oin started his work. Joli held Fili's legs in anticipation of what Fili might do. The first wipe of hot water against Fili's skin did nothing to him. Oin gently, but firmly, wiped at the bite marks, each swipe causing Fili to moan slightly. Next came the alcohol and this time, Fili howled and jerked. Kili held Fili's head down and bit his lip against his own pain.

"Shh, Fili," Kili spoke quietly. "I've got you."

Fili, in his delirium, tried to fight off his assailants. They held him tightly as Oin worked. With a hot knife, Oin lanced the wound and puss poured out. Kili gasped and Joli groaned, but Fili cried out. His body thrashed and hit Kili's back. Kili yelped and pulled back.

Dis cried out and went to Kili. His back was bleeding again. She scooted Kili away and fetched fresh bandages.

"Let's move him," Oin ordered.

"No!" Kili cried out. "I'm alright. Please let me stay with him."

"Sorry, lad," Oin said. "We can't have him hurting you more and putting your healing at risk." He and Joli picked up Fili and left the room.

"No, Fili!"

"Shh, now," Dis smoothed back Kili's hair from his face. "It will be alright." Fili yelled from the other room. Kili tried to get up, but Dis pushed him back down. "No, Kili. You will stay right here."

"But I have to help him."

"You'll help him more by getting better and not reinjuring yourself. Fili didn't carry you and hold you for nothing. Don't let the pain he suffered for you be in vain." Kili became very still. "Good. You must heal. You must rest."

"But Fili's hurt," Kili whimpered.

"I know, but there's no one finer than Oin to take care of him."

Fili cried out again. Suddenly Thorin appeared in the doorway of Kili's room.

"I heard him yell. Is Kili worse?" Thorin looked with panicked eyes at his young nephew.

"No, it's Fili," Dis said. "Apparently, he was bitten by a wolf and didn't tell us."

Thorin swore and left for Fili's room. Dis sat on the side of Kili's bed and looked over his back. "It doesn't look like he did much damage, but we'd better clean it and re-salve it."

Kili tensed. It would hurt, but Fili was enduring worse and if Fili could do it, so could he. Dis was as gentle as possible, although it was still painful for Kili, but she was done quickly and the cool, numbing ointment was slathered over his back again and fresh bandages were wrapped around him. Fili continued to cry out, at one point he called for Kili.

Kili tensed and called back. "It's going to be alright, Fee!" He looked to his mother. "When they're done, can he come back in here? Or me go to his bed?"

"We'll see," Dis smoothed his hair back again. "I'll go make you some more willow tea." She left him on his own. Kili strained his ears, trying to hear anything that might let him know if they were done with Fili yet. He could hear voices, but nothing clearly. Dis returned with the tea and helped him to drink it while he continued to lie on his stomach.

"I want Fee here," Kili whispered.

"I know, dearest," his mother soothed. "As soon as we can, we'll get him in here."

Kili closed his eyes. He kept listening and he heard his mother talking and the deeper voices of the men speak back to her, but Kili couldn't make out the words. The sounds muffled in his tired head and he fell asleep.

Kili woke to the sounds of his mother, father and uncle talking quietly.

"He's not well," Joli was saying. "Had a fever all night. It still hasn't broken."

"He should have known better," Thorin sounded sad. Kili opened his eyes. The three adults were standing in the hall.

"Where's Fili?" Kili asked. "You said you'd bring Fili in."

"Fili's resting," Joli came in. He's had a fever all night long and we thought we'd let you rest."

"I want to be with Fili," Kili pouted.

"I'll get you some food. You eat, we clean your wounds, re-wrap you and then we'll bring in Fili. Alright?" Dis asked.

Food was brought in and Kili ate what he could. His body ached so much and his back burned. He was tired of laying on his stomach, but he couldn't even handle the idea of moving enough to lie differently. Just the thought made him hurt more. Dis removed the bandages and washed his back.

"Some of the swelling's gone done," she told him. "It's still red, but looking better already." She slathered the cool salve on his back again. Kili relaxed.

"Are you ready?" Joli asked Kili, who nodded. Joli and Thorin carried an unconscious Fili in. Fili was bare chested. His left arm was bandaged and his skin was flushed red. They settled Fili onto his right side and facing Kili. Kili snuggled his head into his brother's chest. He was hot. Dis brought in a bowl of cold water and a rag. She wiped at Fili's head.

Kili didn't speak, just laid there, his head pressed against Fili's chest. Dis and Joli sat with them for a while, quietly talking. Finally they left with a quiet word. "We'll be back in a bit to check on you. Call if you need us."

Kili looked into Fili's flushed face. "Come on Fee. Be strong." He moved his arm closest to Fili and touched his hot skin. "You have to get better. I forgive you, if that's what's worrying you. You have done nothing I need to forgive, but you seem to take my injuries personally, so I'm telling you that I forgive you, I'm not angry with you and I only want you to wake up."

Fili didn't move, but Kili kept talking. "I heard Oin. He said you're lucky that he was able to clean out the infection before it spread. I'm sorry you didn't think you should take care of yourself. I was too selfish, thinking only of myself, when you were hurt, too. I should have known." He sighed, thinking back to when Dwalin had taken him to Oin's. "Before you came to me and Oin was torturing me by cleaning up my back, the pain was unbearable. But then you came and held me and I could handle it. It didn't hurt quite so much anymore. You made me strong. But I couldn't make you strong and I'm sorry. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

Fili was still. Kili painfully moved and settled himself closer to Fili. "Thorin's not happy, but I can tell he's worried. You're his heir. He needs to you to get better. I think he also needs your help in forge. If you don't get better, he'll have to find a new assistant and I know he'll hate that because no one will be up to his standards. Just you, Fee." Kili couldn't stop talking. He talked about everything that came to his mind. It helped pass the time and it kept him from thinking too much about Fili's condition. Of his own condition. If he stopped to think about things, the pain and guilt would build up, so he kept talking.

"Always chatting. Don't you ever stop and go to sleep?" Fili whispered.

Kili's head popped up, jarring his back painfully, but he couldn't stop his smile. Fili's eyes were closed, but he was smiling. "Fili?"

"How's a guy supposed to get any sleep around here with your constant chatter?" Fili's eyes opened and his blue eyes took a few moments to focus, but when they did, they focused on Kili's concerned eyes. "I heard you, in the darkness. You helped me find my way back. Thanks."

"I can't let you go," Kili smiled. He buried his head into Fili's chest again. "How are you?"

"What happened?" Fili asked. "All I remember is waking up, coming to see you and then, nothing."

"Why didn't you tell me you got bitten?" Kili's head came up again. He was angry.

"Because your wounds were worse and you needed the help more than me," Fili said.

"Alright, but after I was cared for, why didn't you tell Oin or Adad you were hurt?" Kili asked.

"It wasn't that bad," Fili started.

"Not that bad?" Kili almost shouted. "It was infected! You could have lost your arm had you kept your secret for too long."

Fili sighed and closed his eyes. "Why am I in bed with you?"

Kili couldn't help his smile. He could never stay mad at Fili for long. "Because I wanted to keep an eye on you. Obviously you couldn't take care of yourself."

Fili chuckled.

"And," Kili went on, "I wanted to be near you. I'm better with you around. Stronger."

"Me too." Fili moved his sore arm and draped it over Kili's body. They didn't speak any longer. Words weren't needed and soon they were both asleep.

* * *

The race was on to see who could heal the fastest. Despite his wounds being larger, Kili never succumbed to fever or infections, where Fili had several bouts of infection to his much smaller wounds. Apparently wolf saliva wasn't good for the body. Oin had hit Fili over the head a few times, after each fever would subside, growling at him about letting his wound get infected. If only he had told Oin straight off, he wouldn't have had to go through such misery.

But Fili, felt in his heart that he deserved every fever, every infection, every stab of pain for allowing Kili to be injured in the first place. During his third infection induced fever, Fili fell into a dark place in his mind. No matter how often Kili insisted that he was forgiven, Fili couldn't get rid of the guilt. It pressed on him and never gave his mind a moment's rest. He was lying in his own bed, the fever burning in him. He was cold. He was sweaty. His eyes and throat were dry. He could only stare at the ceiling above him. His arm throbbed.

It was during one of these fevered moments that Thorin came into his room, shutting the door behind him. He took a seat next to Fili's bed and exchanged the warm rag on his head for a cooler one.

"I know how you feel," Thorin spoke quietly. "You know, you could get better if you didn't feel so guilty. And you do feel guilty, don't you?"

"Yes," Fili said, his eyes not leaving the ceiling.

"I'm here to tell you, lad, that guilt will eat you alive." Thorin sighed and sat back in his chair. He ran a hand through his hair and over his face. He scratched at the back of his head for a moment. "See, I've dealt with guilt most of my life. I've thought over and over what I could have done differently to save more people when Smaug came to Erebor. I've thought about my brother. If I had been in a different spot, closer to him, perhaps I could have killed off the orc before he could kill Frerin. If I had been faster, I might have saved Thror before Azog could get to him. If I had worked harder, less of my people would have died in those years before we settled here in Ered Luin. I should have provided for our people better. I could have prevented so many injuries and deaths if I had just worked a little harder."

Fili tore his eyes away from the ceiling. They fell on Thorin's face. It was red and distorted, but Fili wasn't sure if it was the fever addling with his mind or the tears in his eyes that kept him from seeing properly. He blinked a few times and tried to lick his parched lips, but his tongue and throat were too dry. Suddenly, a ladle of water was at his lips and he eagerly sipped at the cold liquid, letting it run down his hot throat.

"I know the guilt you feel," Thorin continued. "And I know how it can tear you apart. You're too young to let that happen to you. Kili doesn't blame you and has forgiven you for what happened to him. However, unless you snap out of this and get well, he is not going to forgive you for letting yourself get worse. Kili's a better dwarf with you around and you are better with him. You need each other. Get well so you can be a team again." Thorin's voice was gentle.

"I'm sorry, Thorin," Fili whispered.

"I know you are, lad. You are forgiven of anything you've done. We only want you well again. Get well, please." Thorin pressed his forehead to Fili's. "Sleep now. Let your arm heal."

Fili could only nod and then he closed his eyes. He heard Thorin move and felt a new cold rag placed on his head. He sighed, relaxed and fell asleep.

* * *

A storm raged over their village. Thorin had joined them for dinner. It was the first time both boys were back at the table since their accident. Fili's infections had cleared up and he was mostly fine. Being right handed made having an injured left arm easier to deal with. Kili walked stiffly, but proudly to the kitchen. The stitches had been removed and he was slowly working on stretching his back and getting the skin to move and stretch again. He was eager to pick up his bow as soon as he could.

"When I start shooting again," Kili swallowed his potato, "you should come shooting with me Fili."

"No, I don't think so," Fili smiled.

"Ah, come on. Why not?"

Fili's face turned red. "I'm not good enough to shoot in front of the best archer in Ered Luin."

"Well that's a dumb thing to say," Kili speared another potato. "I've already seen you shoot and you're better than you think."

"I had luck and fear on my side. Really Kili, my shooting is pretty pathetic."

Thorin snorted. "Well, whatever you think of your abilities is up to you, but I hope you'll keep practicing. You never know when you might be needed to use a weapon that is not your own.

* * *

Fili was outfitted in new armor. He wondered who had made the armor and who had worn it. Kili was similarly outfitted. They looked over the hundreds of swords in Erebor's armory. Kili quickly found one similar in style and weight to his old sword that had been taken from him by the elves. Fili, however, couldn't find a set of small twin blades he liked. As soon as this war was over, Fili had plans to fire up a small forge he had seen near the armory. He would build his own new blades. Too bad there wasn't time before this war they were facing.

He picked up a great long sword and felt its weight. He swung it around, slashing a figure 8 in the air in front of him. It was a good sword. He strapped an ax to his back and the sword to his hip, thankful that he had continued practicing with weapons besides his favorite twin style of fighting. He remembered back to when he had been much younger and Thorin had encouraged him to continue practicing with weapons that were not his own. Fili reached his right hand to his left arm and gripped it where he knew the old wolf teeth scars were. There were no wolves to fight today, he hoped, but he would still protect his brother with every ounce of strength he possessed.


	24. Fili, the Hero

**Hello all. I had this chapter written for the last several weeks, but debated whether or not to post it. It's a little more traumatic than previous chapters and it also includes mentions of breastfeeding, if that bothers you. **

* * *

Fili 5, Kili - infant

If Dis hadn't actually been the one to give birth to her dwarflings, she would have thought she got the wrong one. Kili was so different from Fili. It wasn't just looks either. While Fili favored her husband in looks, Kili favored her. No, what really surprised her were their personalities.

Fili had been a relatively normal baby, as far as Dis knew. He cried when he needed to eat or be changed. He had given her more sleepless nights than she thought was acceptable, but otherwise, he had been a content baby. He had been happy to be awake and look at the world around him. He would study the faces of his mother and father for a long time while they held him. Oin had told her he was a healthy and alert child.

Kili was different. Kili was intense. He spent a good deal of his time crying. And not just crying - wailing. It didn't matter how small or large the injustice was in his little mind, he wailed. If his rags needed to be changed, he wailed. If he was hungry, he wailed. When Dis would lay him in his cot, he wailed. She couldn't understand what was wrong. Oin had been over almost every week, checking over Kili, while he wailed, and pronounced each time there was nothing at all wrong with Kili, he just was upset with the world.

He didn't cry all the time. There were those precious moments when he would look at the world with his wide eyes. He cried less when Fili held him, but Fili was hardly more than a babe himself and Dis could not leave Fili alone to hold his brother, no matter how much he wanted too. Dis felt like her nerves were on end. Every cry from either boy made her body flinch and her mind jump. She did all she could, but in the end, she realized all she could do, was wait for him to grow up.

* * *

It was a fairly normal day. Fili had been fed breakfast, Joli had left for his workshop, the wash basin was full of dishes and Kili was wailing. For the last few days, Dis had had only enough energy to care for the boys, but her chores were backing up. She had to wash the dishes, wash the soiled clothes and get the meat started for their dinner tonight. Oin had said Kili was healthy, he just cried, so Dis created a soft pallet of blankets in the middle of the sitting room and placed the wailing Kili into the blankets. He would be fine and she would check on him often. She went back to the kitchen. After a few minutes, she could hear Fili's voice. He was talking to Kili, trying his best to calm him down. It worked, some. Kili wasn't wailing anymore. Dis thanked Mahal for Fili and she continued to wash the dishes.

Several minutes later, she noticed the crying had stopped. She dried her hands on her apron and went to see what had happened. Kili was not where she had left him. For half a second, she panicked, then she looked down the hall and saw her boys. Fili was very carefully and gently dragging his little brother by the leg. Kili was still lying on his blanket and seemed happy. Or stunned at being dragged around the house.

"Fili!" Dis cried and ran to her sons. "What are you doing?"

Fili stopped and looked slightly guilty. "I just want Kili to come in my room to play."

"You know he can't play with you yet," Dis said, picking up Kili and checking him over. He actually smiled at her.

"I know, Mama, but I thought he could come with me and I could show him our toys and our room," Fili said. Dis was surprised by Fili's use of the word 'our.' So far he did not have to share his room with Kili nor his toys, but he was going to introduce Kili to his future.

"Alright, Fili," Dis smiled at her elder son. "Kili seems very happy, so I will put him in your room. Next time, just ask me, alright? Don't drag him."

"Sorry, Mama."

Dis kissed his head. "You're a good big brother." She gathered Kili's blankets and put them on the floor of Fili's room. Kili cried at first about being laid back down, but Fili started to talk to him and sat next to him, holding his tiny hands. "Fili, I'll be outside, washing clothes. Come and get me if he starts to get fussy."

Dis went back to the kitchen and checked on the meat. It was cooking properly, so she went outside to the wash. The sunshine was warm on her face. She carried water to the washing bucket and started to fill it up. The task required little mental thought, leaving her free to think about other things. Her mind wandered from Kili's constant crying, to Fili's helpful nature, to the project Joli was currently working on in his shop, to the trade road between the villages, to her cousin Gloin and his new wife, Beleza. On and on she thought while she worked.

It was a while later, as she wrung out the last of Kili's changing rags that she realized her breasts were unusually full. She hadn't fed Kili in several hours. She never went this long without feeding Kili. He just cried all the time and sometimes feeding him was the only way she could get any peace. But she had gone hours now. She worried something had happened to her boys.

Quickly, but quietly, she walked into the house. It was quiet. She went to Fili's room and her eyes teared up. Fili was curled protectively around Kili and they were both asleep on the floor. It would be lunch time soon. They would both wake up hungry, so Dis went to the kitchen and fixed Fili his lunch. She was able to eat her own meal in peace. It was heaven to her. She went back to the wash and started hanging up all the clothes on the line, leaving the door open so she could hear the boys if they woke up.

It wasn't long after that that they did. Fili came to her.

"Mama? Kili's crying and I'm hungry."

She kissed him. "Thank you for taking such good care of Kili."

"I like it. We played and I told him stories."

She didn't ask how they had played together, knowing very well that Kili was incapable of actually playing, but Fili was happy and Kili had gone hours without crying. "Your lunch is on the table," she said. She went to Kili and picked him up. She couldn't help giving him a hug and a kiss. "You've been a good boy today, Kili. I'm so happy with you."

She went to her chair and made herself comfortable, nestling Kili in the crook of her elbow. She unlaced her bodice and pulled Kili to her breast. He ate eagerly and for the first time in days, Dis relaxed and enjoyed the moment with her son.

* * *

Kili was crying for the fourth time that night. Dis and Joli were at their wits end. She was ready to take Kili to her brother's house and not go back for him. There was nothing wrong, as far as she could tell. He wasn't sick, he wasn't cold, and he was clean and fed. She held him, sang to him, bounced him and rocked him. Nothing would sooth him.

"Mama?" Fili came out of his room.

Dis felt terrible. She tried so hard to keep Kili quiet so as not to disturb her elder son and thankfully, Fili seemed capable of sleeping through most of Kili's night time cries. But tonight, the cries had gone on too long and Fili had awoken.

"I'm sorry, little one," she kissed Fili's head. "Kili just won't stop crying."

"Is he alright?" Fili asked.

"I don't know. I can't find anything wrong." She sat down, wearily in her chair. Fili climbed into the chair with her.

"It's alright, Kili," Fili ran his hand over Kili's head. "It's alright."

For several minutes, Fili continued to stroke Kili's head and whisper to him. After a while, Kili calmed down. Fili squirmed in Dis's lap, adjusting himself so he could put an arm around Kili's stomach. They both fell asleep soon after. Dis was ready to cry. Both her sons were asleep in her arms. Perhaps Kili just needed his brother. Over the last few months, Fili had been Kili's constant companion. Even though Fili still ran around the house to play, he always ran back to Kili and practically tackled him. At first, Dis had gotten onto Fili about this, saying Kili was much too young to be played with like that, but Kili would laugh as soon as Fili would come running back to him. The louder Fili was and the harder the tackle, the funnier it was to Kili. So Dis had let them be. She kept an eye on Fili, still. He was much bigger and stronger than his brother, but he was always gentle, even when he was tackling the smaller child.

Perhaps it was time she let the two share a bed. Fili had asked if they could for several months now, but Kili was hardly more than a newborn and she wasn't comfortable with Fili being right next to Kili. What if he rolled over him during the night? But tonight, she was exhausted and Kili had gone to sleep only when Fili had held him. She needed sleep if she had any hope of functioning in the morning, so against her own judgment, she laid both her sons into Kili's small cot. They adjusted themselves until Fili's arm was draped over Kili's chest again. Kili's little fist found its way to Fili's head and his fingers curled around the golden hair. They both sighed.

Dis went back to bed and was able to sleep the rest of the night without being woken again. She only woke when Joli got up. Even then, she groaned, rolled over and went back to sleep. Until Joli came back in, anyway.

"Dis," he whispered, poking her in the shoulder. She growled at him. "Fili's in Kili's cot."

"Are they awake?" she asked, half asleep.

"Well, no," Joli stood up.

"Then don't bother them."

"Why is Fili in there in the first place?" Joli asked.

"It was the only way Kili would sleep last night," she sighed.

"But do you think it's wise to let Fili into the cot?"

Dis rubbed her eyes. Why couldn't they talk about this later? "Kili's sleeping because of Fili. I'm not about to pull them apart."

The next night, she put them both right into the cot to start the night and for the first time in his life, Kili slept through the night. Dis said many prayers of thanks to Mahal and every god she knew for the blessing that was named Fili.

* * *

Kili was laughing. It was like the sounds of tinkling bells. It was sweet and pure and music to Dis's heart. She peeked around the corner and saw Fili telling Kili a story. He was acting out all the parts, and Kili was in stitches. He was nine months old and could sit up now, which made it easier for him to watch his big brother's antics. He still easily rolled over, but Fili would sit him back up and they continued their play.

Dis sighed. She hated leaving Fili in charge of Kili all the time, but both boys loved it, and she figured, as long as Fili was happy being with Kili, she would let him take care of his small brother. Of course, she checked on them often, fed Kili, changed him and spent time playing with him, herself, but most of the time, he was in Fili's company. She rewarded Fili with special time together, playing his favorite games and she baked his favorite sweet treat for after dinner once a week. Joli and Thorin were also grateful to Fili and played with him and gave him extra attention.

Today, Fili was keeping Kili entertained, so Dis took advantage of the time and was drying some extra meat, cooking a stew, and making some jam with the late summer berries. She hummed while she worked. Joli would be home soon and she always loved the way the boys would squeal and yell for their Adad when he came home each day. He would spend several minutes wrestling Fili and tickling both boys.

She was stirring the pot with the berries when she noticed her legs were getting hot. She looked down and saw flames. Her skirt had caught on fire and was quickly spreading up her front. She screamed and started to beat at the flames with her hands.

"Fili!" she screamed, "Get Kili out! Go to Thorin's! Go!" She prayed her son would follow her instructions. She continued to beat at herself, falling to the ground and trying to smother the flames.

Fili heard his mother scream. It scared him. He ran to the kitchen and saw the fire. She screamed to him to get Kili out of the house and go to Thorin's. He was torn. He wanted to help his mother, but the flames scared him and he needed to do what she said and protect Kili. He opened the front door and then ran back to Kili. His mother's screams filled his ears. He got behind Kili, wrapped his arms under Kili's armpits and he clamped his hands together in front of Kili's chest. With all his might, he was able to lift Kili off the ground. The smaller boy's body and legs dangled awkwardly in front of his big brother, but his feet didn't drag the ground and so Fili was able to carry him out of the house and down the path. Just before they reached Thorin's, he heard his father and uncle talking as they walked the path together.

"Dada, Dada!" Fili cried out.

Joli and Thorin ran to Fili, who still held Kili in his tight grasp. "Fili, what in Middle Earth are you doing?"

"Mama! Fire!" Fili cried.

Joli took off running. Thorin picked up the two small boys and carried them into his house. He put them on the floor. "Stay here until we come back." Then Thorin was gone. Fili could still hear his mother's screams in his ears. He started to cry and he hugged Kili tightly. In a gentle turn of events, Kili's hands went to Fili's face and felt the tears that were falling. Fili leaned closer to Kili. He cried and Kili comforted. To the little five year old, it felt like an eternity before the door opened again and Thorin walked in.

He sat down on the ground and pulled the small boys into his lap. Thorin smelled of smoke and was covered in soot.

"Mama?" Fili asked.

"You're Mama's hurt, but she's alright," Thorin sighed.

"I want Mama," Fili cried.

"She needs to rest," Thorin said, but it did not stop Fili's tears. Kili began crying too. Thorin picked them both up in one strong arm and he went to his pantry. There wasn't much food there. The boys needed to eat and Fili needed to see that his Amad was alive, so Thorin went to Dis's house. The sitting room was empty. He took the boys to the kitchen, which had been cleaned up after the fire, and put Fili at the table and gave him a slice of bread with butter and jam. "Eat this and I will see how your Amad's doing. Then maybe you can visit her."

Fili nodded. Thorin still held Kili and he went to Dis's room. She lay in bed, her arms and hands in thick bandages. Her face was bright red and covered in a thick salve. He winced, seeing his dear sister like this. Her eyes were closed. Joli sat beside her. He looked to Thorin.

"She's sleeping," he said. "One of Oin's tonics. She should be sleeping soundly for a while."

Thorin nodded. "Fili's in the kitchen having some food," Thorin told him. "I will keep the boys tonight, if you want."

Joli nodded. "Yes. It would probably be best."

"Can I bring Fili in to see Dis?" Thorin asked.

"I don't think that would be a good idea," Joli said, looking worriedly at his wife's burned face.

"Joli, the last time Fili saw Dis, she was on fire. He needs to see her for himself. He needs to know that she is not on fire anymore and that she will be alright," Thorin said.

Joli's eyes were filled with horror at the idea. He had not thought about what Fili must have seen. He nodded. "I'll get him," he stood and left the room.

Thorin heard Joli's quiet voice talking to Fili and moments later he carried Fili into the room. Fili cried out to his mother, but she did not move. His tears fell down his face.

"You can't touch her. Not for a few days, but she's going to be just fine. Mister Oin wrapped her in bandages to help her get better, just like Mama bandages you when you get a cut," Joli explained. "Tonight, you and Kili are going to stay with Uncle. Why don't you go to your room and get your blanket." He put Fili down and Fili walked out. "Leave Kili with me for a while," Joli said. "He needs to be fed before he goes with you. Just let Fili sleep with Kili and they should both sleep through the night. In the morning, bring Kili back and we'll feed him again."

Thorin nodded. He went to find Fili and help the lad gather some clothes and Kili's changing rags for the night. They returned to Dis's room before they left.

"I want to say night-night," Fili said. He went to Dis's side. "Night, night, Mama." He leaned over and kissed her foot that was hidden under the blankets.

"Very nice," Joli smiled at his son. "Now go with Uncle Thorin and I'll bring Kili over in a bit."

When they had gone, Joli took a shaky breath and let out a ragged, sobbing sigh. "Oh Dis. I'm so sorry," he apologized to her for the hundredth time since coming to her rescue. He pulled back her blanket and opened her night dress. He placed Kili to her breast and held him there while his infant son ate his fill. Dis didn't move at all at being disturbed, only moaning once when Kili's little hand accidentally touched some of her red, burned skin. Joli held Kili's hands so he could not do that again. When Kili was full, Joli covered Dis back up and left to take Kili to Thorin's.

Dis woke sometime in the night. Her body felt like it was on fire. She cried out and tried to beat at the flames that seemed to be covering her again, but cool hands quickly found her and comforting words reached her ears.

"Dis, calm down," Joli said. "You don't want to hurt yourself." He placed a cold, wet rag on her head and she immediately settled down. "There you go." He bathed her head and face for a while with the cold water and reapplied the salve that Oin gave him. He was able to force some tea in her that would help lessen the pain. She finally dozed off again and Joli relaxed. He quietly cried for his lovely lady; scared at what he almost lost and thankful that he didn't have to endure that loss. Oin said her burns were relatively mild for what had happened to her and that with care, she would recover fully. He was glad for that knowledge, but tonight, he couldn't get the images from his mind.

* * *

Thorin curled around Fili, who was curled around Kili. He kissed them both and tried to erase the evening from his mind. His poor nephews, who had been forced to stay on their own in Thorin's cold, dark house while not knowing what had just happened, what was going on or if anyone would ever return to them. He should have stayed with Fili after taking the boys to his house and comforted the lad, but he had been so worried about his sister… Well, they were all well now and hopefully the morning would bring a better day.

Joli and Thorin stayed home the next day. Joli stayed with Dis, caring for her, washing and putting fresh salve and bandages on her burns. He would help her feed Kili when the baby needed it and he prayed to Aule to help his wife. She stayed asleep most of the time thanks to Oin's potent tonics, giving her peace from the pain for a few days.

Thorin made sure Fili was taken care of, fed, and such. He did his best to clean and cook, but he wasn't terribly good at either. He asked Gloin's new wife to help them out and she was more than happy to do so. After several days, Joli and Thorin had to get back to their workshops. Dis was doing better and in less pain. Fili was quiet. He made sure Kili was well and did his best to keep his baby brother happy, but it was so hard to make Kili laugh when he felt so sad. Fili missed his mother and was scared for her. Kili could sense the change of mood in the house and cried a lot more and this distressed Dis.

Beleza decided this situation required more than just her help, so she called the dams together, explained the situation and organized the relief. Fili and Kili went to a friend's house to play. There were many who were willing to keep the boys and so a schedule was set up. Others brought in food and several came over to clean, wash clothes, and perform other household chores.

When Joli and Thorin came home that night, Thorin was horrified.

"What is going on here?" he boomed.

"I organized some help," Beleza said.

"We don't need every dam in Ered Luin to know what happened or give aid. Joli and I will take care of everything from now on."

"Now you listen to me, Lord Thorin," Beleza stood as tall as she could and faced Thorin. "You do a lot to help everyone in Ered Luin. You take care of us constantly. Let us take care of your family for a little while."

Thorin growled and Beleza growled back. Joli wanted to laugh. She was a right sparky lass. A perfect wife for Gloin. Thorin finally turned and went to Dis's room. Joli hugged the young lass who had married his wife's cousin. "Thank you," he said. "And Thorin thanks you too, he's just not used to accepting kindness or help when it comes his way."

Beleza smiled. "I know. Now, I don't want you to worry about a thing, except taking care of Dis. Let me take care of the rest."

"Kili needs to eat," Joli said.

"Well, if Dis can feed him, it's best, but we'll do what we need to do," Beleza smiled. "I expect Fili and Kili home soon."

That night, before Thorin took the children back to his home, they stopped in to say good night to Dis and Joli. Dis was awake and lucid. She smiled when she saw her boys. She called to Fili. Thorin lifted him and set him on the bed right next to her.

"Fili," she smiled, her voice hardly more than a whisper. Tears were welling in her eyes. "You are a hero. Did you know that?" Fili shook his head. "Well, you are," Dis went on. "When I told you to take Kili, you did and you kept him safe. And, because you were already outside when Adad was coming home, he was able to get to me faster and help me. You saved me and you kept Kili safe. You are the hero, just like in the stories."

Fili smiled. "I like to be the hero," he said, "but I was scared," he looked down at the bed. "Hero's aren't scared."

"Oh, you're wrong, Fili. Heroes get scared, too. Don't they Uncle Thorin?" Dis looked to her brother. Her true hero.

"Yes, heroes get scared and it's alright to be scared. But, you did just what a hero should, you did your job, even though you were scared. That's what a hero does." Thorin said.

"I love you, Fili," Dis said. "Thank you for being a hero."

"Love you, Mama." He looked at her and for a moment, she was afraid he was judging her appearance, and nearly broke out into a heart broken sob when he turned his back to her, but she didn't expect the little boy hugging her legs and kissing her feet through the blanket. It was the only part of her that didn't hurt with burns. Fili was gentle and careful with his mother. Thorin picked up Fili off the bed.

"Just bring Kili over when you're ready," Thorin said. "Glad to see you doing so well, Dis." He left with Fili.

Dis sighed and moaned at her discomfort.

"Are you ready for Kili?" Joli asked.

Dis nodded and let her husband take care of getting Kili settled for his food. She started to cry, ashamed that she couldn't feed her son properly by herself. Joli understood and so he kissed her and told her how much he loved her while he held Kili to her body. When Kili was done, Joli promised her a quick return and he took their baby to Thorin's house.

The next few days were tough, but Beleza moved the lasses of Ered Luin to the aid of their princess. It wasn't long before Dis was out of bed and soon her she could do simple things with her hands, as long as they stayed bandaged. She was glad to at least be able to feed Kili properly again. The boys moved back into their own room at night and slept in Fili's bed. Most nights, Kili never woke, except for the occasional feeding. As long as he had his big brother's hair in his little fist, Kili didn't cry.

The family rejoiced when a few months later, the last of the bandages were removed and Dis found she had full use of her hands again. She thanked Beleza over and over, but the young lass just waved her hand.

"I know you would do the same for me or anyone else in Ered Luin," Beleza said. "You can pay me back by aiding the midwife at the birth of my first dwarfling," she laughed. There was a promise from Beleza that no baby was yet expected, but Dis would be the first to know when it finally did happen.

A decade later, Dis repaid Beleza's kindness after she had been badly burned, by attending the birth of her son, Gimli. It's what family is for.

* * *

**So, like I said, a little darker and more traumatic than what I usually write, but I imagine things like house fires were probably very common when your home is heated by and food is cooked on open flames. Thanks to all of you who read my stories, follow and/or leave kind reviews. They are always appreciated. I've got a few more chapter written, but I foresee this story to come to an end soon. Thanks again to ya'll!**


	25. The Forge in the Shire

The Forge in the Shire

Fili - 60, Kili - 55

"I'm going to miss you, Fee," Kili said. He didn't even try to hide his tears. There were times to be strong and not show emotion, but this was not one of those times. He had never been apart from his brother for more than two days. Now, Thorin was taking Fili away and it would be at least six months. He didn't care who saw him, Kili was going to miss his brother.

Fili wasn't in much better shape. He had never been away from his parents and brother for long. He was excited for his adventure with Thorin, but he wished Kili could come too. Thorin promised the next time he did this, he would take them both, but this first time, he just wanted Fili, his assistant in the forge.

The winter had been harsh. Several dwarrow had died from the cold and lack of food. Thorin took every hardship his people endured personally. It was his failure when they didn't thrive. There just wasn't enough work, money or food in the Blue Mountains this spring. In years past, when this had occurred, Thorin had gone out into the world to seek work in the villages of men. He had traveled just about everywhere this side of the Misty Mountains. Every penny he earned, except for a scant amount to keep himself fed, was sent back to Ered Luin. His cousins, Balin and Gloin would handle the money, buy food and whatever else was needed for the village.

He decided this year, he would take Fili along. Together they would earn more. Thorin had warned Fili that their living conditions would be tough. They would sleep where they could and eat as little as they could live off of. Fili understood the hardships and was ready to face them with Thorin. After all, one day, he would be in charge of Ered Luin's care, so he needed to learn how to provide.

Kili begged to go, but Thorin wanted him to continue his craft and act as regent, with his mother's and Balin's help, while he and Fili were away. Kili was thankful for the huge responsibility that Thorin was trusting to him and he would do his best to care for the village as Thorin would, but it didn't make saying goodbye to his brother any easier.

"I'm going to miss you, too," Fili said. They hugged once more and Fili went to his pony. "Bye Adad and Amad."

"Goodbye, my son," Joli said. "Behave and do what Thorin tells you."

"I will," Fili smiled.

"Bye, dear," his mother wiped at her eyes with her apron. "Take good care of each other."

"We will," Thorin said. "See you in a few months."

They watched Thorin and Fili ride away. Kili wiped at his face. "A few months? It's going to be forever."

Joli patted Kili's back. "It's not forever. It will only feel like its forever."

"That didn't help, Adad." But, Kili couldn't help but smile at his father.

* * *

The journey went smoothly. Thorin led them out of the Blue Mountains.

"Where will we go?" Fili asked.

"The Shire," Thorin answered.

"Hobbits?" Fili's eyes were wide.

"Aye. I've worked the Shire before, but it's been a few decades. It's really not a profitable place to go. They don't have need of weapons or armor. They like to eat, so there are a lot of pots and pans to be mended and menial household items like that."

"So why go at all?" Fili asked.

"Because it's been a long time and they probably have need of a blacksmith. From what I gather, they don't always have a full time smith. The pennies we make from mending their pans will add up," Thorin said.

"But wouldn't it be better to go to Bree or a large town of Men?" Fili looked over to his uncle.

"Aye, it would, but I think The Shire would be a good place to start. It's a safe place."

Now Fili was confused. "A safe place? That doesn't seem like a good reason for Thorin Oakenshield, the great warrior, to go to the Shire."

"It's a safe place for you," Thorin growled.

"You don't think I can take care of myself?" Fili was offended.

"It's not that Fili," Thorin sighed. "This trip has two purposes. I only told your mother one reason, and it is the biggest reason we go – to earn money for Ered Luin by getting work elsewhere. But," he paused, looking to Fili with some sadness, "I have also heard rumor of my father being spotted not far from the Shire. I must go look for him."

"For Grandfather Thrain?" Fili was surprised. "Well, yes, of course, you must search for him, but what does that have to do with me coming along or going to the Shire?"

"We need to make all the money we can for our home. But, I can't do that and search for my father. I want you to work alone in the Shire for a while, while I go searching. You can work there and you will be safe, alone. When I return, we will move on to Bree or somewhere else where the money is better."

Fili couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You want to leave me on my own in a strange place?"

Thorin nodded.

Fili blinked his eyes several times, taking in what Thorin was suggesting. "You trust me like that?"

"I do trust you, Fili. But, I couldn't tell your mother my plans, or Kili. I won't be gone long. Only a few weeks," Thorin wouldn't look Fili in the eye.

Fili looked to his uncle, the Prince of Erebor. Thorin was strong, brave, confident, everything a good leader and king should be. Fili also knew Thorin as a loving uncle and protector. But here, he was seeing Thorin in a new light, as a son who missed his father, just as Fili missed his Adad. His heart ached for his uncle, who had not seen his father since when he was younger that Fili was now. Of course Thorin should go looking for his adad. If it were Fili, he would want to go looking for his adad, too.

"You do what you need to," Fili said, confidently. "I will be fine on my own."

Thorin smiled sadly at Fili. "Thank you."

Thorin didn't simple abandon Fili to the Shire. He spoke with the local mayor, received permission to use the small forge, and helped Fili set up shop. He stayed with Fili a few days, teaching him what little he knew of the gentle hobbits who preferred food to swords. He instructed Fili on what to do with the money he earned. He was to sleep in the forge and spend as little as he could on his food, but still keep himself healthy and fed.

* * *

Fili was nervous as he watched Thorin ride away. If his mother knew what he was doing, neither he nor Thorin would be allowed to see the light of day again. He was excited and scared. Thorin had told him the Hobbits didn't care much for dwarves, but they wouldn't be rude to him. They were all about propriety. And it turned out, Thorin was exactly right.

His first full day open as a blacksmith to the Shire brought in little business. Only a few curious hobbits came in with small things that needed mending. Fili was polite to them, charged them what was acceptable, and was quick to return to them the items left for him to mend. He gave them his very best work. By the fourth day, word had spread about the dwarf who was working in the forge.

A few female hobbits came in. Fili was very curious about them. They were pretty, in their own way. Beardless, curvy and soft. Small children hobbits came in to see the dwarf. They were less proper in the things they said, being more open and honest in their thoughts and feelings, but Fili was pleased to find that most of the hobbitlings were more accepting of the dwarf among them than their elders were. Fili was amazed by the sheer number of small children in the Shire and there seemed to be as many, or more, of girls than boys. Girls were so rare back in Ered Luin.

He worked hard and was fair and honest. The forge was not as comfortable a home as he was used to, but the fire kept him warm and the pile of straw in the back, was a decent enough place to sleep. He went to the market earlier in the week, collecting just enough food to keep him fed day to day, but now he had run out. He missed his mother's cooking and the serving sizes he was allowed back home. Here, he was hungry, but the money he saved would go to feed his mother, father, brother, Thora, her family, Gimli and all his cousins. It was worth a bit of hunger to know they would eat better. He hoped Thorin was faring well and had found his father.

* * *

The night had been colder than the others and his thin blanket had not been enough. He had moved closer to the forge's fire during the night, which kept him warm, but it was also more uncomfortable a place to sleep. He was out of food and needed to get to the market, but he had a small line of work to do and decided getting his work done was more important right now. Some hard work would build up his appetite and make his trip to the market all the more rewarding.

But as he got to work, he realized his tiredness and hunger weren't going to make his day easy. He pumped the bellows and set about his first bit of work for the day. It was a large iron kettle that had lost one of its legs. He worked at the kettle and felt a cold breeze as the forge door was opened and closed again. He looked up and saw a female hobbit standing there. She was smiling kindly at him, which was surprising. Most looks he got from hobbit females were distrusting scowls.

He put down his work and bowed to her.

"Master Dwarf," she said. She pulled out a long bundle from a basket that she carried. "Lucky you. It's nice a warm in here. And here I thought spring was on its way. I guess Old Man Winter decided it wasn't time to let the sun warm the land just yet."

Fili was surprised. No one had made any casual, friendly conversation with him. "It is a cold morning, isn't it? Now, how may I be of service?"

She passed him the bundle. "My knife needs some repairing and a sharpening," she said.

He unwrapped the bundle and found a long hunting knife, not the usual kitchen knives he was often given to sharpen. The knife was small for a dwarf, but looked like it would be a perfect size for the smaller hobbits. It had a few nicks in it and seemed quite dull. Easy enough to repair.

"When should I return?" she asked.

"This afternoon. I will have it ready for you," Fili replied.

"See you this afternoon, then," she said with a smile.

Fili's heart felt a little warmer. He missed his mother, but he didn't realize how much he missed her until the she-hobbit had showed him kindness. The work he had to do took longer than he expected. His stomach gnawed at him, but he wouldn't stop until he was done. Thorin wouldn't have stopped. So Fili worked and worked. He was just finishing the kind hobbit's knife when she walked back in. She smiled at him. Hers was the last job for the day.

"Here you are, ma'am," he held the knife out for her to inspect.

She took it and looked it over. "Oh, it's perfect. Just like new again."

"It's a fine blade," Fili said. "Dwarven made."

She nodded. "Yes, my grandfather gifted it to me on my birthday when I was twenty. He said he had bought it from a dwarf working in Bree. The last time we had a dwarf blacksmith in the Shire, I brought it to him to have it sharpened. But, oh, that's been eighteen, nineteen, twenty years now?" She looked thoughtful for a few moments. "Funny thing is, the dwarf who was here last and sharpened it for me, told me that it had been one of his own creations from decades before. Imagine! The very dwarf who crafted it was the one to sharpen it for me so many years later. I rather hoped it would be him again."

Fili suspected she was talking of Thorin. "Do you remember his name?" Fili asked. "I might know him."

She shook her head. "I'm afraid not. I believe it started with a 'T' or maybe a 'D', but I can't be too sure. He was tall, and had long, black hair. He was intimidating to look at, but surprisingly polite. I had never met a dwarf before and if you'll forgive me, I hadn't heard too many kind things about them, but my Grandfather had known a few in his day and told me that not everything I had been told was true. He said the one he had bought my knife from was very regal for a blacksmith and I found that to be true when I met him. You are like that too, Master Dwarf. Are all dwarves so regal and polite?"

Fili laughed. "Not as many as I would like, but you'd be surprised at how many are. We are a proud race and love to have the work of our craftsmanship recognized and admired. But the blacksmith you speak of, I know him and he is as you say, polite, regal and the best blacksmith you could find among dwarves."

"You know him?" the woman asked.

"Aye. You describe my uncle, Thorin."

"Thorin, yes, that's it! Your uncle, you say?" She sat down on an old anvil in a corner, making herself as comfortable as possible in the forge. "No wonder you remind me of him. Not in looks so much, but your bearing and manners are like his." She chuckled again. "Is Master Thorin well? Is there a reason he did not return and sent his nephew in his place?"

Fili smiled, enjoying the kind, familiar, frankness the small hobbit spoke to him with. "He is very well, but on an errand. He will return in a few weeks. He will be pleased to know you still treasure his knife."

"Oh, of course I do. No one in the Shire has a finer knife than I. Of course, not many in the Shire have a knife of this sort at all," she laughed at her own words, although Fili didn't understand why. "Only those whose trade is to raise animals to slaughter for food, possesses knives such as this," she answered his unasked question. He supposed she must have seen the confusion in his face. "I don't raise animals, but when I was younger, before I was married, I would go out on little adventures. Well, they were hardly true adventures or long journeys, just long walks through the paths of the country roads. Grandfather encourages my adventures and gave me the knife to protect myself. Of course, there is nothing out here to be protected from. The Shire is an exceptionally safe place. Still, I feel better having a sharp knife at my side. I thank you for repairing it for me, Nephew of Master Thorin."

"Fili," he said. "My name is Fili."

"How do you do?" she asked ever so politely. "My name is Belladonna."

He bowed to her. He had enjoyed her easy chatting. Such a strange little creature, this hobbit was. She stood suddenly. "Well, I had better be getting back home. My husband and son are, I'm sure, eagerly awaiting their supper. Have you eaten, Master Fili? You look half starved."

Fili shook his head. "I have not eaten, but I am well enough. I will be going to the market soon for a bit of food."

She looked at him with wide eyes. "Oh, but the market has closed for the day. Did you not realize how late it has gotten?"

Fili's heart sank and his stomach cramped uncomfortably. "No, I didn't." He looked out the small window. It was darker out than he realized.

"Then you must come to my house to sup with us," she invited easily, as if they had been lifelong friends.

"Oh, no, thank you, ma'am, I couldn't do that," Fili took a step back. His stomach was trying very hard to disagree and make him accept her invitation. Somehow, he had a feeling she was probably an incredible cook. But he was a son of Durin and heir to a king. He couldn't accept charity.

"Of course you can. I can't let you starve in the night."

"I assure you, I won't starve."

"Please, as nephew to the kindest dwarf I've ever met and creator of the finest knife this Shire has ever seen, I insist you join me and my family for dinner."

Fili debated. It would be rude to decline again, when she was so insistent, but to accept something for nothing, it was against everything Thorin had taught him. He came up with a plan. "I will, on one condition. You allow me to fix anything that needs fixing at your home. I will not accept a meal without paying for it."

"Oh pshaw!" she waved her hand at him. "You are my guest. Obviously, you don't know much about hobbits, but it's a great insult to a hobbit, to turn down supper or pay your hostess."

Fili was very uncomfortable. His stomach gave a great grumble. Belladonna laughed. "Well," she said. "That settles it. Your stomach has spoken for you. Come along now, you need supper."

"But your husband and son," Fili said.

"Don't you worry yourself about them. I've made plenty of food. My husband is not the most open minded about dwarves, but he is terribly proper. He will be hospitable," she laughed.

Fili didn't feel much confidence in that statement, but he couldn't argue any longer. He was compelled to follow her. She reminded him too much of his own mother. You don't argue with her once she's made up her mind. He would accept her offer, but refuse payment for his repair of her knife.

He bowed slightly, "Then I accept your offer for supper."

"Excellent," she clapped her hands. Fili put away his tools and locked up the forge. He followed the little hobbit down several lanes until they came to a great hill. She led him up a path to a round door. He followed her in and was greeted by a warm home and tantalizing smells.

A male hobbit came to greet Belladonna and looked to be ready to kiss her cheek when he saw the dwarf in the doorway. Fili bowed. "Fili, at your service."

"I'm Bungo," he said with great politeness that didn't reach his eyes.

"I've invited Master Fili to supper with us," Belladonna said as she walked to another room.

Fili didn't know what to do, follow her or stand in the doorway until Bungo moved out of the way. First things first, he removed the few knives he had in visual view on his body and then removed his boots, like his mother would make him. Bungo watched with great curiosity.

Belladonna's voice came floating to them from another room. "He was going to get food at the market, but today is the early closing day and he was busy repairing my knife, so he missed getting to go get his food. Oh, my, Bungo, you will never guess," she reappeared in the hall, her eyes wide and sparkling. "but, this dwarf is the nephew of the one who crafted my knife."

Bungo hadn't taken his eyes off Fili. His eyebrows went up at his wife's announcement. "Is he indeed?"

"Don't just stand there," Belladonna looked to Fili. "Go wash up, then come into the kitchen and sit down. Where's Bilbo, dearest?" She turned her attention back to Bungo.

"He went to see some of your cousins. He'll be dining with them," Bungo answered.

"Oh, what a shame. I'll have to bring Bilbo around to your forge one day," Belladonna stood over the hearth and stirred a pot.

"It would be my honor, mum," Fili said. He couldn't see what she was doing, but suddenly, the air was filled with the sounds and smells of sausages cooking. His mouth watered. It had been a long time since he had eaten more than hard bread and dried fish.

Fili was set down at the table and Belladonna did all the talking. Fili quite enjoyed himself. Bungo never smiled or showed much kindness towards the dwarf, but Belladonna had been right, he was polite and never said a rude word. She served him a meal unlike anything he had had in a very long time. The winter had been hard on the dwarves of the Blue Mountains. Food had been scarce and fresh meats had been rare. It must not have been so here in the Shire. She cooked a feast and Fili ate all he was given. She continued to pile more onto his plate until he felt he would burst.

He thanked her profusely for the generous supper and insisted he could eat no more. She packed a small linen filled with biscuits, hard cheese, and thick slices of dried salted pork.

"This is more than kind," Fili said, accepting the bundle.

"Think nothing of it," she smiled. "I wish you all the best during your time in the Shire. Now that you know where I live, I expect you and your uncle to pay me a visit before you leave."

Fili bowed. "I will, Mistress Belladonna, thank you." He turned to Bungo and gave a small bow. "And thank you, sir, for your kind hospitality."

Bungo grunted and nodded his head once. Fili left and returned to the forge. He slept soundly for the first time since arriving here. Good company and a full stomach made for a nice change.

* * *

Thorin returned two weeks later, alone. He had found no trace of his father and Fili could see how upset he was. He did not ask questions, but tried to show his happiness at having his uncle back with him again. He had missed him. Aside from the kind Mistress Baggins, whom he had only seen once more, he had had little conversation or company. His trips to the market were quick affairs. He would get only what he needed and return to the forge. The Hobbits, while never impolite to him, showed little kindness. Thorin explained that they rarely left the safety of the Shire and knew very little of the outside world. They didn't trust any whom they didn't know.

Still, Fili had managed to earn quite a bit of money during his time there. Thorin was very pleased, but he noticed his nephew seemed thinner than when he left.

"You didn't take care of yourself, lad," Thorin looked him over with a critical eye. "Did you not eat?"

"Of course I ate. I wouldn't still be alive if I hadn't," Fili said.

"Tell me then, did you ever go to sleep hungry?" Thorin gazed at Fili.

Fili couldn't look his uncle in the eye any longer.

Thorin grunted. "Thought so."

"But uncle, I was treated to a fine Hobbit meal a while back. The lass said she knew you. She had one of your knives."

"Did you pay for your supper?" Thorin asked.

"No, but she wouldn't allow me too. I tried. Instead, I did not accept any payment from her for the work I did for her," Fili spoke quickly, eager to explain to his king that he had not taken charity.

Thorin sighed. "The lass had long, dark hair? Green eyes and an easy smile?"

Fili nodded.

"I remember her. She did the same to me last time I was here. To be honest, she reminded me a bit of your mother. I didn't dare cross her," Thorin gave a small smile.

Fili laughed. "That's exactly what I thought. She wishes to see you again before we leave. She still treasures the knife of yours that she possesses."

"I'm glad to hear it and yes, before we move on, we will stop by to say hello," Thorin said. "Now, what work have you left to do here?"

Fili showed him the few items that had been left for him to work on. Between the two of them, they could have it done by the end of the day. Tomorrow they would lock up the forge, return its key to the mayor, and buy some supplies from the market before heading to Bree for better work and more money.

Fili was rather sad to leave the Shire. It had been a nice place filled with gentle, funny characters. He hoped he could return one day and work here again, maybe with Kili. He and Thorin journeyed early to the market, before many locals were out.

"Master Fili!" a feminine voice called out.

Fili turned to see the lass, Belladonna, walking towards him. He bowed to her, "Mistress Belladonna."

"You are out early," she said.

"Yes, I'm afraid my time here in the Shire is over. My uncle and I head out today."

"Thorin is back? Where is he? You promised to visit me," she said, looking around.

"And we planned on doing so after the market," Fili assured her.

She spotted the large dwarf her eyes had been searching for. She quickly walked over to him, "Master Thorin!" she waved.

He smiled kindly and bowed, "Mistress Belladonna."

"Oh dear me, you remembered my name. Your nephew had to remind me of yours. I had quite forgotten it, but I never forgot you. I can't tell you how pleased I was to find your nephew here. He has been very courteous and hard working."

"I'm glad to hear it," Thorin said, struck once again at the similarities between this lass and his sister, except the lady hobbit was far more talkative and open than Dis.

"Why don't you join me for second breakfast?" she asked.

Thorin smiled, "I'm afraid we cannot, but your offer is greatly appreciated."

She laughed. "My, my, you are well-mannered. Well, I understand that you must be moving along and I'll not keep you, but here," she reached into her basket and pulled out a thick round pie. "Take this. It's the finest meat pie you will ever eat."

"That isn't necessary," Thorin said.

"Nonsense. I want you to take it." She leaned in closer to Thorin. "And, to be perfectly honest, I've been worried about your boy, Fili. He's not looking to healthy, is he?"

Thorin looked to his nephew, whose cheeks turned red in embarrassment. "He is well enough," Thorin said, although he quite agreed with the lass. Fili looked like he had almost starved himself.

"Does he have a mother?" she asked.

Thorin was surprised by the question. "Aye, that he does."

"Well," Belladonna went on, "I doubt she would be too pleased to see her son looking so thin. Take it from a mother who loves her son, that boy there is in need of a hearty meal." She held out the pie. "So, for a mother's sake, take this and feed him."

Thorin couldn't argue. He took the meat pie. "You are very generous. His mother and I thank you."

She smiled. "Safe journey's Master Dwarves. Don't let it be another twenty years before you visit the Shire again."

Thorin and Fili bowed to her. She giggled and went on her way.

"Well lad, you heard the mother, you need to eat and I agree with her. Why have you not fed yourself as I instructed?"

"To save money," Fili admitted, quietly. "The less I ate, the more money you could send back to Amad and Kili. The less I ate, the more money our kin would have buy food with so they wouldn't need to feel the pains of hunger."

Thorin sighed sadly. "You have a generous heart, but you need to care for yourself, lad. As a king, you can't care for your people if you are not healthy."

"Then I am too much like you," Fili said. "I see how much you give up for our family and our people. I have seen you get by on so little so others could have more. Don't lecture me about these things when it is exactly the way you are."

Thorin was taken aback. Trust Fili to be so observant. "Perhaps you're right," he said, slightly defeated, "but I have to answer to your mother if you return to her half the size you were when we left. She would use that sword of hers on my skull. Eat, Fili. Don't let your poor uncle be the target of your mother's wrath."

Fili laughed and broke the meat pie in half. "Here, you look half starved, too."

Thorin nodded. During his fruitless journey to find his father, he had survived on very little and was hungry too. They bought a pint of ale each and ate their meat pie, courtesy of Belladonna Baggins, before heading out to Bree.


	26. Babysitting

**Babysitting**

Fili opened his eyes and waited for them to focus to the morning world. He rolled over and gazed upon the most beautiful thing he had ever seen – his wife. He smiled. His wife. He never grew tired of that. She was the most beautiful, kind, wonderful person he had ever known and she was his and he was hers.

They had known each other for more than fifty years and they had lived under the same roof for ten years now, after her family died in the mudslide that had also killed his father. But now, it wasn't just sharing a home. It was sharing their own home and sharing a bed that made the world so perfect. He couldn't help but just scooting in closer to her. Her eyes opened and she smiled at him.

"Good morning," she said.

"It is when I wake up with you by my side," Fili replied.

She leaned forward and kissed him. "I didn't mean to sleep in so late. I should have gotten up and started breakfast." She sat up and started to get out of bed, but Fili pulled her back down. She fell with a plop onto her side of the bed, but her head landed on his chest. She giggled as he pulled her closer.

"Didn't you hear me?" he asked. "I said it's a good morning when I wake up by your side."

"So, what about those morning when I get up earlier than you or when we have our own baby one day and I'm awake with it before you wake. Does that mean you will not have a good morning?"

"No. It just means it won't be as good of a morning if you're not by my side," he kissed her neck.

She rolled over, laying on her stomach and looking at his clear blue eyes. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Anything."

"Kiss me again and I'll go fix you anything," she smiled.

"Your wish is my command," Fili grinned and kissed Thora in a deep, loving kiss.

She sighed contentedly when they pulled away. "I'll go fix breakfast," she hopped up.

Fili got out of bed, washed his hands and face and dressed for the day. He was leaving in three weeks and so was trying to finish up every bit of smithing work in the forge. He would leave nothing undone and would make sure to collect all his payments before he left. Once he and Kili were gone, it would be up to Dis and Thora to provide for themselves. A part of him felt he should not leave the women-folk here, alone. But, he had committed to Thorin to go. He was Thorin's prince and heir and with only thirteen dwarrow going, every sword was needed.

By the time he had dressed for the day, Thora was placing food onto a plate. She passed it to him and they sat down together for breakfast. Then, Fili was off for the day. Thora cleaned up dishes and started some bread. She gathered dirty clothes and headed over to Dis's home. They would be washing today. They chatted together as they worked, like they had for the last ten years.

Not long after they got started, a young dwarfling ran down the path towards them, calling for Lady Dis.

The small child was round and had bright red hair. It was obviously one of Bombur and Izzy's many children. One dwarfling to a family was a blessing. Two were doubly so. Three dwarflings, while rarer, were not unheard of, after all, Dis herself was the youngest of three, and three were considered to be a great gift from Mahal. But, for whatever reason, most dwarven families never had more than three. But Bombur and Izzy had done something completely unheard of among dwarf-kind. They had eleven children, with a twelfth one on the way.

Dis couldn't keep track of all their names and she did not know the name of the one running up her path now; only that it was a son of Bombur.

"Lady Dis! Lady Dis!" the child yelled, an edge of panic to his voice.

Dis and Thora dropped what they were doing and ran to the child. "What is it young one?"

The little boy was panting. "It's Mama. The baby! She wants your help."

Dis took the child by the hand and they ran back down the path towards Izzy's home. Thora was close behind. Dis had attended all of the births of Izzy's children, so she could tell right away that things weren't quite right. The children hovered quietly outside of the house. Usually, Izzy was surrounded by her children and family when she gave birth. Izzy's eldest daughter, a lovely lass in her fifties now, greeted them.

"Lady Dis, I'm so glad you could come. Amad's not doing well. The baby's on its way and it's not going right." Dis followed the lass into the house. Thora could hear a cry from within the home.

She looked around at the children, who stood nervously outside the door. They were scared and the youngest one, who looked to be about six was quietly crying. The oldest three sons, who were closest to Fili and Kili's ages, were off at work. That left seven children standing outside the house.

"Dear ones," Thora said. "Would you like to come to my house while your Amad has her baby?"

"I want Mama!" the youngest lad cried.

"Mama is busy right now, little one. Why don't you come to my house? We'll play, I'll fix lunch and we'll wait for the new baby together. How does that sound?" Thora looked to the older children. They nodded. "Wonderful. Wait here while I tell you Amad that I'm taking you." Thora went into the house. She found Dis and several dams working around a laboring Izzy.

"Dis," Thora tapped her mother-by-wed on the shoulder. "I'm going to take the children to my house. There are seven of them that will be coming."

"Oh, good. Thank you." Dis leaned into Thora and whispered, "Things aren't going well here. It will be for the best if the young ones aren't around."

Thora felt her stomach clinch with worry. She looked to Izzy's eldest daughter. "I'm taking your siblings to my house. Do they have anything here they would like while they stay with me? Any blankets, toys or story books?"

The daughter nodded and left the room. Thora was about to follow when Izzy called to her.

"Thora," she panted. "Thank you."

Thora smiled kindly. "You don't worry about a thing. You just focus on getting that new little one here." She kissed Izzy's forehead, then she went to find the daughter.

The daughter was gathering things and putting them into a bundle. Then she passed it to Thora. "Thank you."

Thora nodded her head and took the bundle. She went back outside to where the children waited. "Now then, come with me." She took the youngest one by the hand and they walked down the path. They were all a little nervous. She led them into her house and suddenly wondered what to do with seven dwarflings. Three of them were still quite young.

"Now, first things first. I'm Thora and I want to learn all of your names," she smiled at them.

The eldest of the group introduced himself as Olur. From him, she learned the rest were Wilur, Mandur, Cofur, Dombur, Bufur, and the little girl was Mizzy. Thora knew there was no way she could keep them all straight.

"I'm very happy to know you all. I've seen you around the village for years, but I never knew all your names. I hope you'll forgive me if I forget or get them mixed up."

"It's alright," one of them said. "Adad never gets our names right either." The children all laughed.

"Well then," Thora chuckled, "what kinds of things do you like to do? What do you do when you are at home?"

"We play," one said.

"And we eat!" said another.

"I like stories," Mizzy said.

"No, I want to sword fight!" the littlest one said.

Thora laughed, "Wait, wait. You older ones may go outside, but you must stay in front of the house and you cannot go more than twenty paces down the path. Always be where I can see you if I look out the window or door. You do not have to go out if you don't want to, though. Your sister gave me some of your things." She opened the bundle and pulled out several worn blankets, a rag doll, several wooden play figures of dwarves and ponies, a small book and a small wooden box.

"We can play flip flop!" one of the children said, picking up the small box.

"What's flip flop?" Thora asked.

"It's a game Uncle Bofur taught us."

Thora watched the child open the box and dump its contents. It looked like dozens of small round, polished, wood pieces. The four of the children sat down in a circle. The older three went out the front door. Thora looked out the window to make sure they were obeying her instructions and was pleased to see they were, so far. She would check again in a few moments. She went back to the circle of children and watched as they each picked up one of the round chips. The box was placed in the middle of the circle and the first child used his chip to press down on one of the other round pieces. A moment later, the piece of wood flew up into the air and landed near the box. He groaned. The next child did the same, but his piece flew backwards and landed farther away from the box. They all laughed. The third child pressed his chip onto one of the others. The piece flew up and landed right into the box. They all cheered and he got to go again. Last, Mizzy took her turn and sent her little round flying across the circle.

They went around and around until all the pieces had been flipped into the box. Thora was invited to join them on the next game. She took one last look at the three older children outside and saw they were playing a game of touch and run in front of the house. She went to the circle and sat in the spot where the children had made room for her. She got her own round piece and they started the game again. Thora quickly learned there was an art to the way they pressed down on one piece of wood with another to get them to fly into the air at all, and a whole lot of luck involved in getting the pieces into the box.

They played for a long time, with Thora checking on the others periodically. They were good, obedient children and never left the borders that Thora set for them. Later, they were all quite hungry and they all ate all the food Thora had planned on her and Fili's dinner, including the fresh loaf of bread. It didn't matter. With a little help from the children, she mixed up a new batch of bread, and started a hearty stew.

After lunch, they sat together, in the house and listened while Thora read a story from the small book their sister had sent. When Fili and Thora had moved into Thorin's house, after the wedding, Fili had brought over several of his own favorite books. One of them had dwarven tales of old and she read a few of Fili's favorite stories out loud. The small ones fell asleep after a while and Thora laid them down on her bed.

With the elder children's help, she brought back the clothes she and Dis had started washing. She filled up her own smaller wash tub and worked outside, washing clothes, while the little ones slept.

The afternoon went quickly and Thora stayed very busy with the children. Dinner was ready and now they were waiting for Fili to come home. No news of Izzy had come to them yet. The youngest child was perched on Thora's hip while she set out all the bowls that were in the house. It wouldn't be enough. After Fili came home, she would send him over to Dis's house to collect more bowls and invite Kili to dine with them.

* * *

Dis exchanged one bowl of lukewarm water for another bowl of colder water from the well. Izzy was having such a hard time. With the cooler water, Dis sponged Izzy's face and neck, trying to help her keep cool and as comfortable as was possible while in hard labor. She had been at this for hours, which was very unusual. She had given birth so many times, her body didn't require quite so much time to prepare for birth. The midwife suspected the baby was turned wrong. Bombur had come home a while ago, but there was nothing he could do to help and his massive bulk made it hard for the dams to work, so he was sent to the local ale house with his brother and cousin to wait out the birth.

Izzy cried out again as another contraction pushed on her. She finally was reaching the point where the midwife could properly feel the baby to determine its position. She was right. The baby was turned wrong. The midwife was going to have to reach in and try and turn the baby before it became completely lodged. If they couldn't turn it, they would lose both Izzy and the baby.

Dis prayed to Mahal to ask him to see Izzy through this. It would take all the midwife's skill, Izzy's dwarven determination and strength and a lot of luck to get the baby here safely.

* * *

Fili was not expecting a house full of young dwarflings when he walked in, but after the initial shock, his heart fluttered to see his lovely Thora surrounded by children. They would have to have lots of children. Thora would make such a perfect mother.

"Well," Fili grinned. "Where did these rascals come from? Did someone leave them on our doorstep?" He knew very well who these children belonged too. There was no mistaking Bombur's clan of dwarflings.

"I just found them, growing in a nearby tree," Thora said with a straight face, "and I thought they were so sweet, I plucked them from the tree and brought them home."

Mizzy giggled. "No Mister Fili, we didn't grow on a tree."

"No?" Fili asked. "Perhaps you grew out of the rock and the miners found you?"

"No, we didn't grow out of rock!" the youngest boy, Bufur laughed.

"Then where did all these children come from, Thora?" Fili asked, his eyes twinkling with merriment.

"From our house," Mizzy said, as if the answer should be as clear as a diamond.

Thora nodded. She went up to Fili and kissed his cheek. "Izzy's having her baby," she explained, "and so some of the children are staying with me until the baby has arrived. Now everyone," Thora looked to the army of children, "supper is almost ready. Go to the water barrel outside and wash your hands." She handed Bufur to the eldest, Olur. The children all went out, leaving Thora and Fili alone in the house. "A moment of peace," she laughed. "Fili, I don't believe Izzy's birth is going well. I've had the children here since mid-morning."

"Perhaps this one is just taking longer," Fili offered.

Thora nodded. "Perhaps. I hope so. Anyway, I don't know how long they'll be here, so we might need to find places for them to sleep later." Fili nodded in agreement.

The first two children walked back into the house, their hands and faces wet and dripping.

"All clean!" one child announced.

"Good for you. Now, go and sit down," Thora said. She looked back to Fili. "Would you go to your amad's home and get some more bowls? Also, invite Kili to dinner. Goodness knows I could use another set of hands."

"Sure," Fili said, backing out of the house and two more children came in. He left down the path and Thora did her best to find a place for all the children to sit. Most of them would be eating on the floor, but they didn't seem to mind. Thora dished up what she could and gave the food to the youngest children. Little Bufur needed help, so Thora picked him up into her lap and fed him. It wasn't long until Fili and Kili arrived with more bowls and two more chairs.

They all ate and Kili entertained the children with some songs on his fiddle. The night grew darker and later and still they hadn't heard from Dis about Izzy. Thora decided the children would just have to stay for the night. She sent the three older children with Kili back to Dis's house. She pulled out every blanket she could find and laid out a sleeping spot at the foot of her bed. It wasn't ideal, but it would have to do for this one night. The four children laid down on the blankets, snuggled closely together. Fili sat on the edge of the bed and told the children a story. Thora kissed them all good night and she and Fili went back into the sitting room.

They talked quietly about their days and Fili enjoyed hearing about Thora's day with the children. She decided to go and check on Kili and make sure he was doing alright with the older children and was very pleased to find that he had found them places to sleep and the children were all asleep. She explained what she knew about what was going with Izzy to Kili, but it was very little. Once she was sure Kili was fine with his charges, Thora went to Izzy's house. She could see lights coming through the windows. She didn't even bother to knock, but walked in.

Izzy's room was a beehive of activity, but right away, Thora noticed the eldest daughter with a small bundle in her arms and judging by the way she was smiling and cooing over the blankets, Thora could only assume a baby strong and alive was cradled in her arms. Izzy was pale, her eyes closed and her forehead creased with pain. The midwife, Dis and the other two dams were working over Izzy's body, the midwife quietly asking for things, that Dis and the others would fetch.

"Oh, Thora," Dis said when she spotted her adopted daughter. "The baby's here. A girl this time."

Thora smiled at the eldest daughter. She shyly smiled back.

"And Izzy?" Thora asked quietly.

"We're doing all we can to keep her alive, but she's strong. If anyone can recover from a birth like this, it will be Izzy."

"Is there anything I can do?" Thora asked.

"My children?" Izzy whispered, her voice hoarse.

"They are well. Three of them are with Kili at Lady Dis's house and the four youngest are with Fili and I at Thorin's house," Thora answered.

Izzy smiled tiredly. "Go get Bombur," she said.

Thora nodded. "I'll send Fili to fetch him. You relax now, Izzy. Your children are safe and well. We'll check on you tomorrow. May I tell them they have a sister?"

Izzy nodded.

Thora turned to Dis and whispered. "Where will I find Bombur?"

"Ale house," Dis answered. "He should be there with Bofur."

Thora left and went home. When she got there, Fili was holding little Mizzy. She was asleep on his shoulder and he was walking around the room, bouncing her gently and singing. Suddenly Thora wanted to have a dozen dwarflings of her own, just to see Fili like this again.

"Well?" he asked when she walked in.

"A girl," Thora smiled. "But, Izzy's still not doing well and they aren't entirely sure she is going to live through the night."

Fili gasped. "Is there anything we can do?"

Thora nodded. "Izzy asked for you to get Bombur. He's at the ale house with Bofur."

Fili transferred the sleeping dwarfling into Thora's arms, kissed Mizzy's head then Thora's lips and he left. Thora was exhausted. She laid Mizzy down on her side of the bed, then she went into the washroom and changed into her night dress. She climbed into the center of the bed and pulled Mizzy close to her. She wanted to wait for Fili, but she was just too tired and soon fell asleep.

She woke to a darkened room, with a small, warm body in front of her and a large, warm body climbing into bed behind her.

"Sorry," Fili whispered, "I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's alright," Thora said. "Did you get Bombur back home?"

"Yeah. You should have seen the poor dwarrow. His hair was standing on end. His three oldest children were there with him. The oldest, Vhur, lives with Bofur, so Bofur just took his three nephews with him. I went with Bombur and got to see the baby. She's a beautiful red head, just like Izzy ."

"How was Izzy doing?" Thora asked.

"They're worried for her. She's developed a fever," Fili sighed. "Amad asked if we were willing to keep the children tomorrow as well. I told her we could and I promised her I'll stay home to help you with them all. Kili will stay too, if we ask him."

"It would probably be a good idea. Or maybe you and Kili can take the older ones hunting. We'll need more food if we are to keep feeding this lot regularly."

She could feel Fili chuckling behind her. He curled up behind her. "We'll do whatever we need to," he said.

* * *

The children stayed for two more days with Thora and Fili while Izzy slowly overcame her fever. Then, the oldest children went home and the five youngest were divided between Dis and Beleza, where they stayed for several weeks. Izzy was strong and two weeks after the hard, traumatic birth, she was back on her feet as if nothing had happened. The newest one, Cizzy, was strapped to Izzy's front with a sling and their days resumed as normal, which was good, because she recovered just in time for Bombur to leave with the rest of the dwarrow who were going with Thorin to Erebor.

"When we reclaim Erebor and get settled into our new home, I want a dozen children, just like Bombur, except, I want all girls who look like you," Fili nuzzled his nose into Thora's neck one night.

"How about we split the numbers? Six golden haired, strong dwarrow like you and six daughters," Thora lifted her chin so Fili could access her neck better for kissing.

He hummed into neck. "Sounds wonderful."

Thora felt a tear come to her eye. She knew Fili would be the greatest father. All he had to do was survive the slaying of a dragon.


	27. Dance Lessons

Dance Lessons

Fili – 40, Kili – 35

It was hard to smile when everyone else was in a grumpy mood, but Dis put on a smile, despite her lads best efforts to squash it. She walked arm in arm with Joli. Of her four lads, Joli was scowling the least. Trailing behind them were their two less than thrilled sons and several paces behind them was her very unhappy brother. If anyone else were to see Thorin's sour face, they might have feared for their lives, but he could not scare Dis.

They were the first to arrive in the cave's main hall. It was dark and lit only with a few torches and the dying embers in the hearth.

"Boys," Dis said, "go and light the other torches."

Fili and Kili went and did as they were told. Joli stoked the fire in the hearth and added a few logs. Fall in the Blue Mountains had set in and so had the first frost. The cold hall would be nice and warm soon. Thorin plopped himself into a chair and growled.

"Tell me again why I'm here," he said.

Dis sighed. "As I've told you, several times, you are here to support your nephews and heirs."

"They have my support. I support them whole heartedly. I just don't understand why I have to be here to support them," Thorin grumbled.

"Thorin," Dis exhaled in frustration, "just shut up and get out your harp."

"If you were anyone else but my sister, I would have you thrown in jail for saying that to me," he waved his finger at her.

Dis huffed and walked away. Joli snorted, trying to hold in a laugh.

Thorin glared at his sister's husband. "You, Lord Joli," Thorin said, "are not exempt from jail time like your wife is."

Joli went to his brother and gently clapped his shoulder. "To be honest, I'd rather be in jail than doing this," Joli whispered with a smile. "But, we must humor Dis or a fate worse than jail time awaits us both."

Thorin chuckled. "Aye, you're right." He sighed. "Fine, I'll participate without another word, but I don't have to like it."

"None of us do," Joli whispered back. "Just be glad you can go to your own home at night and not have to share a bed with her, as I do, when she is angry." Joli's eyes were twinkling.

Thorin gave him a grin. "I count my blessings."

Durin's Day was just two months away and Dis decided it was time her sons learned the traditional dances that would be danced as part of the festivities. So, she had invited all the dwarves near her son's ages to learn. Being family, Thorin and Joli had been volunteered, by Dis, to help with this lesson. Thorin was there to provide the practice music and Joli would help the boys learn their steps, while Dis taught the girls. Neither Kili nor Fili were excited about being there either.

It wasn't long after that the others began to arrive. They could hear Gimli before he even walked into the caves.

"I don't want to!" he yelled.

"Tough," his mother, Beleza, shoved her son into the hall.

The other dwarrow lads who came were similarly pushed in by their mothers. Only the two young dams, sisters, Thora and Leys, came in without a fight.

"I'm so glad you have all come," Dis greeted the assembly of youth.

"Didn't want to come," Gimli grumbled. The other lads laughed. Beleza smacked the back of his head.

"We'll start with an easy dance. No partners required," Dis said. "Thorin, if you would, play _Bonnie Mountain Lass_."

Thorin started to play a lively tune on his harp. Dis and Joli danced the series of steps that made up the dance. It wasn't a very complicated dance with only a few basic steps that repeated themselves over and over. A more experience dancer could improvise more moves and flourishes into the basic step, but today was all about the basics.

The boys grumbled and the girls complied as they learned. Dis was pleased with the progress, despite the complaints. She was especially pleased to see Fili learn the steps quickly and with the ability to execute them well. Dis had learned that those who were excellent swordsmen were also excellent dancers. It was all in the footwork.

Kili had just gone through a growth spurt, so he was still trying to learn to control his longer, ganglier limbs. He could do the steps, but he kept tripping over his feet. Gimli would laugh, but the two lasses didn't seemed to be bothered by Kili's occasional trip ups. He still had a few years before he would truly be involved in the dances, so he had plenty of time to learn.

Of all the youth, Gimli had the hardest time. Even when he did actually try, he could not move the way he was supposed to. He was too much like his father in that respect, but Gimli didn't mind not becoming a master at the dances. In fact, he hoped to never be required to attend a dance or at least, expected to dance at any festival.

The day wore on and they stopped occasionally for water breaks and a lunch break. By the end of the day, they all knew the most common of the dances that were done at all occasions. As they grew older, they would learn more, including some of the more ceremonial dances.

Over the next few months, Dis held several dance rehearsals for the youth. Two of the lads never returned after their first lesson, but the rest came back each time. With Durin's Day being just a week away, now, she was confident that these youth would be able to participate. Dances at the festival were lots of fun. Even Thorin would kick up his heels occasionally and dance in honor of the day. She was sure that once they saw how fun the actual dance was, they would be thankful for the hours spent learning the dance. She hoped, anyway.

* * *

Everyone attended the Durin's Day celebration. The earlier part of the day was for families. There was music and storytelling. Best clothes were put on, and almost in a parade-like fashion, the dwarves would walk about the village, meeting with friends and wishing each other a blessed new year. The dwarves native to the Blue Mountains had a gift exchange tradition among their own families. Some of the Erebor dwarves had adopted this tradition, others did not. As the day progressed, there was a large feast in which everyone contributed. If weather permitted, there might be a tournament of weapons, which was enjoyed by all. As the day turned to evening, the younger dwarves would be taken home. And that was when the big celebration would begin – music, dancing, drinking, and more dancing. It wasn't unusual for a courtship or other important announcements to be made there, to which a toast would be raised and much more drinking occur.

In recent years, Fili and Kili had been allowed to come to the evening celebration, but they had often only been allowed to stay a few hours. This year, they would be allowed to stay the entire time and they were both very excited. They were dressed in their best clothes, which to Kili's mind, were a little too stiff and scratchy, but he liked how it made him look like Thorin. Everyone always said so when he was dressed in his royal clothes.

When they arrived, the music was just starting. Everyone there was wishing each other a good Durin's Day. Kili stood by his brother and his father and greeted everyone as they walked in. There weren't many unmarried dams. Kili could only think of four who were older than thirty years of age. There was Leys and Thora. They were nice and pretty. Then there were two others, both who were fifty years older than him. In a couple of years, Bombur's oldest daughter would be joining them at the party and that would be another nice dam to dance with, but for now, options for a dance partner were few. His mother had made him promise he would dance with all of the available dams. He wasn't entirely sure the older ones would even want to dance with him.

"Hey, Kili," Fili leaned over and whispered. "Let's ask Thora and Leys to dance the first dance."

Kili nodded. They walked over to where the two lasses were sitting. They were pretty in their matching dresses of pale pink. Kili suddenly felt his throat go dry and he was sure fairies had found their way into his stomach, for it churched and fluttered with each step as he got closer.

Kili bowed, "Miss Leys, I was wondering if I might have the honor of the first dance with you."

Leys blushed. "My prince," she smiled. "I have promised the first dance to my father." Kili's face suddenly started to burn with embarrassment. "But I have no partner for any other dance. If you will allow me to dance the first with my father, I would be most honored to dance the next with you." She was giving him a shy smile.

Kili smiled, "The honor is mine," he tried to remember and use the more formal language he should be speakig when at social affairs. He bowed to her and then watched her when the music started and she went onto the dance floor with her father. Fili took Thora's hand and led her onto the floor.

Kili was glad to sit that one out. It wasn't one of the dances he had learned well. Fili messed up a few steps, but Thora did too, so they were both laughing. Dis and Joli were dancing together and Thorin had asked one of the older widows for a dance. Dwalin came up to Kili and chuckled.

"Couldn't get your lass to agree to dance with you?"

Kili blushed. "She's not my lass and she has agreed to dance the next one with me."

Dwalin just laughed.

"Why aren't you dancing?" Kili asked Dwalin.

"Don't like to," Dwalin said and walked off.

Kili hoped he had not just offended his weapons master. If he had, he'd be paying for it at his next training session. The dance ended and the dams were escorted off the floor by their partners. Fili was laughing. Instead of another dance right away, a quick game of 'Yes and No' was played. One person thought up an object. Then each dwarrow got one turn to ask a yes or no question and after getting his answer, he could make a guess. The first was easy and after only seven questions, the correct answer was made – a fiddle. Kili would have to think of a good one, in case he ever got to have a turn. The next dance music was given its opening fanfare and Kili went to Leys.

He bowed and held out his arm to her. She gently took it in the formal way they had been taught and he led her onto the floor. Fili sat this one out, but Thora was dancing with Odo, Bombur's eldest son. A couple of the other lads who had attended Dis's dance lessons were on the dance floor as well. The dance was a fun, fast paced one, in which they had to switch partners multiple times, but always beginning and ending with their original partner. Kili was about switch back to Leys as his partner, when one of the big lads bumped into him. Kili lost his balance and fell onto his rear end. The older lad laughed and Kili wasn't sure if it had been deliberate or not, but it didn't matter, everyone was laughing. Leys was grinning. She held out her hand to him and helped him up.

"Come on, Kili," she said. "I want to finish the dance and you are my partner."

Kili, while embarrassed, smiled and finished the dance. They laughed as they walked off the floor about Kili's misstep. He got a number of pats on the back from various friends and families and there were a few humorous comments about his partner being so pretty, that he was knocked over by her beauty. This made Kili blush, but Leys turned red with pleased embarrassment. They all laughed again and the festivities went on.

Because he was ordered to, by his mother, Kili danced with all the unmarried dams, including the two who were so much older than he. They didn't seem to enjoy dancing with him much and he felt they were much too old and stuffy for his liking.

The room was hot. "Hey, Fee," Kili leaned close to his brother. "I'm hot, I'm going outside for a bit. I need a breath of cool air."

"Alright," Fili said. He held a tankard of fall cider in his hands. It wasn't strong and he was only allowed a small tankard, which was half full. Kili had been allowed the same and had drunk his a little while before. It was good and he would have liked more, but his mother had said no. He didn't fight it and was secretly pleased Fili was only allowed the same amount, even though he was older.

Kili walked out into the dark, winter night. The first blast of cold air was shocking. It was painfully cold and refreshing. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. The sky was clear and Kili could see the stars and a half moon high in the sky. The night was peaceful, except for the sounds of the party in the cave's main hall. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

There was laughter and the laughing crowd was growing closer. Kili moved into the shadows. He didn't want to be forced into conversation just yet.

"Did you see the way he fell?" one of the crowd said. They all laughed.

"Flat out on his backside. What a fool," another said.

"So, was it an accident that you bumped into him?" this voice was female.

"Almost," the first voice said. Kili recognized it. It was the big lad who had bumped into him during the dance. Well, it sounded like maybe it hadn't been an accident after all, just like Kili had suspected. "And the silly thing is, he got right back up and danced, like it was nothing."

"What's the big deal, then?" the female asked.

"The fool fell over, during a dance. His partner could stay on her feet, but the high and mighty prince could not," the big lad said. "He didn't even have the decency to be embarrassed about it."

"Why should he?" the female asked. "You knocked him over."

"No one can prove that. I just bumped into him. He humiliated himself and his partner and he pretends like it was nothing."

The others in the crowd laughed.

"Yeah, tall, awkward prince, can't stay on his own two large feet," another laughed.

"It's hard to believe he's related to Fili," the female said.

"They're both fools," the lad said, "but at least Fili has a proper beard and can dance without falling over."

Kili couldn't tell if he was humiliated or angry or both. He didn't know what to do. They had said mean things about him, but they also called Fili a fool and that couldn't be allowed. The crowed walked back into the cave. Kili counted to five and waited, and then he followed them. The little group had broken up and the one big lad, who had just insulted Fili, was now talking to Fili. Kili walked up to them, his fists clenched.

"Well, well," the lad said, "watch out your highness, Kili can't seem to stay on his feet tonight. He might fall right on top of you."

Fili smiled and chuckled lightly. Kili stopped still. His brother had just laughed at him. Suddenly, Kili didn't feel like staying any longer. He turned and went to his father.

"Adad," Kili stood in front of his father, looking at his feet. "I'm kind of tired. May I go home, please?"

Joli eyed his son. "Are you alright Kili?"

"I'm fine. I'm just tired, that's all."

Joli nodded. "Yes, alright, but go right home."

Kili nodded. "I will, I promise."

He walked out of the cave and back into the night air.

'Kili!" he heard Fili call. He turned around and saw his brother jogging towards him. "Where're you going?"

"Home. I'm tired."

Fili laughed. "Tired? Come on, Kee, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Fili!" Kili yelled. "I just want to go home, alright?"

Fili's smile disappeared and he took a step back. "Yeah, alright. Night, Kili." Fili turned around and walked back into the cave.

Kili felt a little bad about yelling at Fili, but only a little. Fili had laughed at him and so he didn't feel too bad about being angry with his brother. He walked home, slowly, the noise of the party disappearing with each step. At home, he didn't bother stoking the fire or lighting a candle. He took off his tunic and hung it over the back of a chair. He pulled off his undershirt and trousers. He would hang them in the wardrobe tomorrow. He pulled on his soft night clothes, washed his face in very cold water and climbed into bed.

In his mind, he replayed the dance with Leys over and over. The fall to the floor. They way everyone had laughed. Leys had helped him up. He could hear the conversation in his head and the things they had said about him. And Fili. He didn't like they had made fun of his brother, but he was too angry with Fili too feel too bad about what they had said. Tall, awkward and a fool. That's what they had said. No proper beard. Kili sighed and felt a hot tear run down his cheek to his pillow. A fool who couldn't stay on his own two big feet.

He wasn't sure how much later it was when someone opened his bedroom door and whispered his name. He ignored them and moments later, the door was shut. He could hear voices outside his room. The party was over, he assumed. It took a long time for sleep to come, but it finally did. His dreams were haunted by the cruel words and when Kili woke in the morning, he didn't feel like he had gotten much sleep.

Fili was still sleeping, so Kili quickly ate his breakfast and went out to do his chores. When he was done, he took his bow and headed out into the nearby woods to see if he could find anything worth hunting. He didn't and instead found himself near the river, tossing stones into it. The words the other lad had said played out over and over in his mind. They wouldn't leave him. He went back to the house when his stomach rumbled in the early afternoon.

Dis greeted him. "Kili, I haven't seen much of you today. I wanted to ask you last night if you had fun at the dance."

Kili smiled politely. "Yes, it was fun, Amad. Thank you for teaching me the dances." His gratitude was spoken automatically and without any feeling.

Dis frowned at him. "So why did you leave early?"

"Like I told Adad and Fili, I got tired. That's all," Kili just wished they would leave him alone. "Can I go to the range?"

Dis sighed. "Yes, but on the way home, would you stop by the miller and get me a bag of flour?"

Kili nodded and walked off. He loved going to the shooting range. He was the only one who ever used it. The only archer in Ered Luin, besides Thorin. No one would bother him there.

To his very bad luck, he saw the lad who had made fun of him the night before.

"Oh no," the lad said loudly. "Here comes the walking disaster. Or should I say the falling disaster?" He laughed.

"No thanks to you," Kili said. "You pushed me."

"No I didn't. You tripped over your over large, clumsy feet and fell right in front of all of Ered Luin."

Kili felt his face heat up in embarrassment and anger. "I didn't trip. You pushed me!"

"Well, that's a pathetic excuse for your clumsiness. Don't think Leys will be wanting to dance with you again anytime soon."

"At least I'm not a great buffoon," Kili yelled out.

The lad turned on him, his face angry and the veins in his neck sticking out. "You're one to talk; you beardless fool of a prince."

Kili stuck out at him, but the lad was older, bigger and stronger. He blocked Kili's punch and aimed one to Kili's stomach. Kili jumped back, but he tripped when he jumped and fell down without ever getting hit.

The lad laughed. "So clumsy, you can't even fight properly. How in the world does Dwalin put up with such a pathetic fighter?" He turned around and laughed.

Kili scrambled up and ran to the range. He let out a long, frustrated yell as soon as he was alone. A little more roughly than he should, he pulled his bow from off his back and an arrow from the quiver. With lightning fast movements, the arrow flew straight and true to its mark. Another arrow flew, then another. He cursed under his breath with each arrow he let loose. Finally, his quiver ran dry. He still felt angry.

"Don't just stand there seething, lad," a deep voice said, "go get your arrows and shoot again." Kili spun around to see Thorin standing there.

Kili stood awkwardly for several moments.

"You heard me, Kili," Thorin said, "go get your arrows and shoot again until you get your anger out."

Kili obeyed his uncle, but yelled out to him. "I'm not angry."

Thorin chuckled. "Really? Could have fooled me with the way you cursed at each arrow."

Kili blushed. He hoped Thorin hadn't heard everything he had said. He collected his arrows and went back to shoot again. He pulled one from the quiver and shot it. It didn't hit the center of the target.

"You can do better than that," Thorin said.

Kili pulled another and let it fly. It hit the target.

"What's bothering you?" Thorin asked.

"Nothing," Kili said between gritted teeth. Another arrow flew.

"Doesn't sound like nothing. Fili said you were mad at him. What happened?"

"Nothing," Kili said again.

"If you say nothing to me one more time, I'll tell your Amad about all those words you just said and then I'll sit and watch as she washes your mouth out with that foul smelling soap of hers." Thorin sat down on the fence.

Kili stood still for a moment, thinking about the horrible possibility of the taste of his mother's soap in his mouth. He shivered.

"Now, you want to tell me what's got you so worked up?" Thorin asked, a little more kindly.

Kili let loose another arrow before he turned around, his shoulders slumped. "I fell yesterday, at the dance."

"That's what's got you so worked up?"

"Fili laughed at me."

"A lot of us laughed when you fell over, but you didn't seem especially upset about it. If I remember rightly, you stood up and finished the dance. You had several more dances after that and was fine. I don't understand what the problem is," Thorin said.

Kili sighed. "I heard some of the others talking. It wasn't nice and then Fili laughed."

"You want to tell me about it?"

"No."

Thorin looked at his young nephew and saw the pink tint of embarrassment on his face. "You know, as a prince, there will be many who watch you and question your every move. Some will make fun of you, laugh at you, and disobey you. You can't let it eat you up. There will be too many insults. You just have to learn to let them roll off of you or you will find no peace."

"They said I was a fool. That I'm too tall and clumsy. They said I was a beardless fool of a prince," Kili blurted out.

Thorin turned several shades of angry red. "No one should ever say that about you. And, you are not a fool."

"But I'm tall, clumsy and beardless," Kili yelled angrily at his uncle.

"Kili," Thorin said warningly.

"Sorry, Uncle Thorin," Kili whispered.

"You just went through a growth spurt. You're taller than your peers right now, but they will catch up with you soon enough. You're just the right size for your age. And, as for being clumsy, that also comes with growing. You'll learn to adjust to your longer limbs. Your sword training will help you a lot with that."

Kili huffed angrily.

"And as for being beardless, don't you worry about that. You are a Durin and of the Longbeard clan. You're beard will grow in when the time is right, but you're still very young," Thorin said, trying to offer Kili some sympathy.

"Fili's had a full beard since he was seventeen."

"Fili is Fili. You are Kili. You're different. You're beard will grow in. Besides, as an archer, it's better to keep a short beard. The worst thing is getting your beard caught in your bow string when you shoot. Believe me, I've seen what it looks like when that happens and it's not pretty."

Kili shuttered at the thought.

"Uncle, am I," Kili took a shuttering breath, "Am I a disappointment to you? I mean, others have laughed at me before, and I try, I really try not to listen, but I'm afraid that I'm really a disappointment to you. That Fili being your heir is best because he's so much better."

"Kili," Thorin said with some gentleness, but still commanding Kili's attention and respect, "the reason Fili is my official heir and you are not is simply birth order. I would be just as happy to have you as crown prince, but it is the way it is for no other reason than Fili is older. You aren't a disappointment to me, lad. Never."

"But, I shoot a bow as a weapon. I've heard others say that only elves shoot bows."

Thorin snorted angrily. "In the days of Erebor, we had a whole company of archers. Sadly, most all of them were killed when Smaug attacked, but there was an entire company with hundreds of dwarven archers. It is a weapon used by all races, including dwarves, but there aren't many dwarves left who can use a bow. They have forgotten the importance and the usefulness of a good archer. And, have you forgotten that I taught you how to shoot? Do I look like a bleeding elf to you?"

"No, Uncle."

"No indeed. Listen, lad, people are going to say mean things. It comes with the territory of being royalty. You have two choices. You can ignore their words and walk away, or you can fight them, but you still need to ignore the words. If you let bad thing someone says about you get to you, it will hurt more. Ignore the words and if you must, fight for your honor."

"They said something unkind about Fili too."

"Did you defend his honor?" Thorin asked.

Kili shook his head. "I was about to, but that's when Fili laughed at me."

Thorin hopped up off the fence. "I don't know what was said or what Fili might have laughed about, but he wouldn't laugh at you to hurt you. You probably don't remember, but when you were a small dwarfling, some bigger kids made fun of you and called you a crude name. Fili stood up for you and tried to fight the big lads. He got a bloody nose for his efforts."

"I remember," Kili was staring at his shoes.

"He stood up for your honor," Thorin said. He paused a moment. "You hurt his feelings last night when you yelled at him."

Kili took in a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

"Don't you be apologizing to me. It's him you need to talk too." Thorin started to walk off. "Good job shooting, by the way. Don't stay out too late. It's getting dark earlier now and colder. Your mother will have your hide."

Kili smiled, ever so slightly. "Thanks, Uncle Thorin."

Thorin didn't say anything more. He just walked away, leaving Kili alone. Kili thought about what Thorin had said. He should have defended Fili last night. But Fili had laughed and it hurt. Kili remembered his promise to his mother about stopping at the miller's. It was getting late. He collected his arrows, slung his bow back over his back and jogged off to the miller. He purchased the bag of flour, hoisted it over his shoulder and started home. By the light of the setting sun, Kili spotted Fili in the square, talking to the offensive lad.

Fili looked a little startled to see Kili and gave a polite nod of the head. Kili felt bad. Fili would never be acting so distant if it hadn't been for him. He was suddenly angry all over at the big lad, who had called Fili a fool last night. He would settle this now.

"Careful carrying that," the lad said. "If you trip and fall again, you will lose all the flour and your amad will be very angry."

"I won't trip. Tell me," Kili was feeling bold. "how can you stand there and calmly talk to my brother when just last night, I heard you call him a fool?"

The lad looked surprised and stuttered for a moment before regaining his composure. "You must have misheard me. I would never call Prince Fili a fool. Those ears of yours must be as defective as your feet."

"I suppose I could have misheard you, but I was sure you said he was a fool of a prince, just after you called me that, too," Kili glared.

"You called my brother a fool?" Fili asked.

The lad took a step back. "Of course not, but I can see he must be if he is making up all these ridiculous rumors about me."

Fili moved to stand by Kili's side. "Whether you did or not last night, you just called him a fool right now and that is something I won't stand for."

"And you called my brother a fool last night, no matter how much you deny it, and I won't stand for that either." Kili put the bag of flour on the ground. They both took a step towards the lad.

The lad stood tall, trying to intimidate with his larger size. "So what if I did, you beardless, clumsy mule."

Kili didn't even see Fili move, but suddenly, Fili's fist was in the lads face, and he was stumbling back, holding his hands up to his bleeding nose.

"No one says that about Kili," Fili snarled.

Kili took a step closer, and was pleased to realize he was taller than the lad, who was at least twenty years older. The lad backed up, and his foot caught in a large crack in the road. He stumbled back.

"Bit clumsy, are you?" Kili asked.

The lad grew angry and swung out at Kili. Kili's arm went up and he blocked the punch, then using his left arm, he punched the lad in the face. It wasn't nearly as hard as Fili had gotten him, but it was his left hand, after all. This time, the lad did fall over.

"Not so graceful yourself, are you?" Kili taunted.

The lad got up and backed away. "You'll pay for this," he threatened, but seemed to be having a hard time speaking with blood running down his nose. He turned and ran.

Kili turned to look at his brother. Fili was shaking his fist, like the punch had hurt it. "You alright?" Kili asked.

"Great," Fili smiled. "And you?"

"Better now," Kili smiled back. They stood for several moments, looking at each other. Finally Kili had to speak. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, Fee."

"It's alright," Fili shrugged. "I could tell you were upset at something."

"Why did you laugh at me last night?" Kili asked.

"When?" Fili said.

"I went outside, to get some air, and when I came in, you were talking to stupid, back there," he nodded his head in the direction their bloodied nosed friend had just run. "I came up to you, cause I had heard him call you a fool to his friends and I was about to sort him out, when he called me clumsy and you smiled and laughed."

Fili looked confused for a moment. He was quiet as he thought about the events Kili was referring too. "Oh! I wasn't laughing at you. I was actually upset with him for saying that, and I told him so, after you left, but what had me laughing was something funny Thora did behind you. She was talking to her sister and made this big, funny face. I was laughing at that, not you."

"Really?" Kili asked, feeling silly for his reaction to Fili.

"Yes, really. I didn't understand why you walked off and yelled at me. I'm sorry you thought I was making fun of you, but I really wasn't," Fili said.

"Oh," Kili said, feeling dumber by the moment. "I'm sorry, Fili. I shouldn't have gotten so mad at you."

"Hey, it's no big deal anymore."

Kili picked up the sack of flour and they started home. They walked in silence for a while. "Fee? Do you think I'm a tall, clumsy, beardless fool?"

Fili's eye brows went up in surprise. "Course I do, but I'm your brother, so it's alright. Of course, if anyone else were to say that about you in front of me, they would feel my sword in their flesh." Fili punched Kili's arm, lightly. "Hey, no matter what anyone else says, I say you're the best."

"Thanks, Fee." They walked on and Kili felt lighter and happier than he had since last night. "So," Kili grinned, "you danced with Thora a lot last night. Enjoyed having her for a partner?"

Fili turned pink and Kili laughed.

* * *

**There will be one more chapter - an alternate ending to the one I wrote. Thanks everyone for your kind comments and reviews.**


	28. Another Way Things Might Have Ended

**This is an alternate ending to what I originally wrote. I tried to make this story, "The Boys of Ered Luin" work as if it could have really fit into the story of "The Hobbit" as a whole. To have had Thorin, Fili and Kili survive would have changed the core story and I did not want that. This version, I believe, can still fit into that core story, since we really don't know what happened to the dwarves of the Blue Mountains once Erebor was reclaimed. Of course, I claim nothing of The Hobbit to be mine. My stories and their mistakes are my own, but all characters belong to Mr. Tolkien and Mr. Peter Jackson. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this new way the story could have ended:**

* * *

When Thora looked back, she didn't know how she had done it.

They had waited nine long months to hear word on Thorin's quest. With each day, each week, each month that passed, they grew more and more anxious.

It was Dwalin who came personally to deliver the news to Dis and Thora. His news was only tragedy to their ears. Erebor was in the hands of dwarves once again, but under the rule of Dain Ironfoot, because Thorin and his heirs had been felled. Dwalin explained the madness that had taken Thorin, but how in the end, he was freed of this madness and was able to make amends to all those he had hurt, except for Fili and Kili. The only way he could make amends to his nephews, who had protected him with shield and body, and to his sister, whose sons he had allowed to be stolen from this life, was to join them in death.

Dis fell to her knees and wept. Thora could not stop the river of tears that fell from her eyes. Such bitter, horrible news. How would they endure?

Dwalin offered his life to Dis, as penance, for he had sworn to protect Thorin and his heirs, and Dwalin had failed them all. He offered his own ax to Dis to do with his life as she saw fit. Dis took the ax from Dwalin, then she helped him stand. She gave the ax back to him and told him not to be a fool, for there was still one in the line of Durin who needed protecting.

She called to Thora, who stood from her chair and walked to Dwalin. His eyes widened to see the large roundness of her stomach. He fell to his knees in front of her.

"My Princess," he cried, "if you will, I will be your protector and the protector of your child until the day I die. My life is yours and his."

Thora leaned down to the great warrior and hugged him. "I accept your protection, for I know of no one else who I would rather protect and train the child of Fili and Thorin's heir, than you."

Dwalin carried with him Thorin, Fili and Kili's personal effects. Among Fili's things were the letter he had written to Thora. She laughed and cried over them. She hugged her stomach.

"Little one, your Adad said to let you know that he loves you very much. I have no doubt he will watch over you as you grow."

The remaining months of the pregnancy was so much more difficult, knowing she would never see Fili again and he would never know his child. While he had been away, there had been hope they would see each other again, and it had made the separation easier to endure. But now, he would never return and Thora didn't know how she could go on. But she had to go on, live and survive. For Fili's child. For her child.

The baby was delivered in the early summer months, just as the sun rose.

Exhausted by her labors, Thora fell back onto her pillows to the sounds of her newborn babe. What strong lungs it had as it wailed its greetings to the world.

Dis wrapped the child in a soft blanket and held it to its mother. "Thora, say hello to your son."

Thora cried in joy and sorrow. A son. A prince. An heir to the line of Durin. "Welcome to the world, my little one," Thora smiled through her tears. He was so beautiful. So absolutely perfect. Once he was properly washed and Thora had been given a stew to help build up her strength, she took her son to feed him his first meal.

She laughed to see the small amount of velvety golden fuzz on his head.

"What will you name him, Thora?" Dis asked.

"I don't know," Thora whispered. "How do I honor those that I love? How do I honor the dwarrow I was named after? How do I honor my husband? How do I honor my father? How do I do this and yet, offer my son a chance to make his own way in the world?"

Dis smiled kindly. "Dear, you were named after Thorin. He has been honored in that way. And if I know my brother, he would want you to name your son in your own way, not for his sake. Fili, I believe, would tell you to name him whatever you feel is right. As to your own father, you must make that choice."

"And what do you say, Dis?" Thora asked.

"He is your son, not mine. I have born and named my own sons. So, I say to you, name him what you want. You have picked out his secret dwarven name, yes?" Dis asked.

Thora nodded. She had indeed found his secret name and she would tell it to him when he was old enough to understand the responsibility of that name.

"Then choose for him what you feel and help him to grow into his own dwarrow. What you teach him in life is far more important than his name. Make him into a great dwarrow and his name will be worthy of him."

Thora smiled. "Then I will call him Abkund, after the bright dawn in which he was born. Dawn is the start of a new day, full of light and promise. Abkund will be that for the line of Durin. He is new, bright and full of promise."

"It is a good name," Dis said. "A very good name."

Dwalin was the first to see the new prince, beside Dis and the midwife. He took the small babe in his large arms and cradled him with the upmost care. "I have such stories to tell you," he spoke quietly, "about your father. What a right royal pain he was." A single tear escaped his eye.

"You will train him, of course, when he reaches that age?" Thora asked.

"Aye, lass. It would be my honor."

* * *

Abkund grew far too fast for Thora's liking into a strong little lad. He was almost a miniature Fili; golden hair, bright blue eyes, but his personality ran a mix between Fili and Kili's. He was an active lad with an imagination as large as the Blue Mountains, and he had Dwalin wrapped around his little fingers.

It was during Abkund's third year that a small trunk arrived with a letter addressed to Ladies Dis and Thora.

_Dear Princess Dis and Lady Thora,_

_I do hope I got your titles correct. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Bilbo Baggins, companion to Thorin and Company during their quest for Erebor. __I am so very sorry for your loss and I am so sorry this has taken such a long time to get to you. __Mail between the Shire and Erebor is long and slow and it has taken this long for several letters to be exchanged between Balin and myself for me to learn the news of your whereabouts._

_First of all, I want to tell you of my love and respect for Thorin, Fili and Kili. My life was made better for knowing them and it is sadder because they are no longer a part of this world.__I will never forget them._

_Secondly, I wish to send my congratulations to Lady Thora, wife of Fili, on the birth of your son. Balin told me about him.__He must be several years old now.__I send with this letter my best wishes for the lad and hope he grows happy and well and to be as strong, brave, and as loyal to his people as his father was._

_I know, from Balin's letters that Dwalin is there with you in the Blue Mountains and I'm sure he has told you all about our adventures, so I am going to assume you know that Thorin and company were, for a short time, prisoners of the elven king, Thranduil. On my way home, from Erebor, back to the Shire, I was a guest at Thranduil's home for two nights.__He was sorry for his treatment of Thorin and the other dwarves.__He showed me a large trunk, filled with the belongings of the dwarves that had been taken from them when they were first cast into the dungeons._

_I must admit, I took everything that belonged to Thorin, Fili and Kili. I didn't want their things left in Thranduil's possession.__I have treasured these items and now, it pleases me to no end that I can return their things to the rightful owners – their family._

_You will find in the trunk, all their hair beads, an odd assortment of tools, pocket treasures and all of Fili's knives. I can't tell you how much he missed them and lamented over having lost them all.__I would have liked to deliver this trunk to you myself, as I was eager to meet both of the ladies that I heard Thorin, Fili and Kili speak so lovingly of, but I was recently made guardian of my own nephew after his parents died in an accident.__Can you believe it?__Me? An uncle?__Well, he's actually a cousin, but our age difference gives us more an uncle/nephew relationship rather than distant cousins.__His name is Frodo and he's a good little lad.__I only hope I can be as fine an uncle to Frodo as I could tell Thorin was to Fili and Kili.__They were so fond of him and followed him with unconditional love and __loyalty.__You should be so proud of them all._

_I send with this letter all my best to you and the young prince. Blessings to you all._

_Forever at your service,_

_Bilbo Baggins_

Dis and Thora were shocked by the letter and overcome with joy and sadness at having Thorin, Fili and Kili's belongings returned to them. Thora immediately removed the small braid from Abkund's hair and redid the braid, securing it with one of Fili's beads. The rest of Fili's things would be saved for when Abkund was old enough for them. A beautiful letter of deep-felt thanks was sent to Bilbo, along with one of Thorin's beads, as a gift from Dis to Bilbo. They continued to correspond over the years and Dis took pleasure in hearing how Bilbo's young nephew was growing. And while they never met, they each considered the other a personal friend.

Dis remained Thorin's regent and under her care, the Dwarves of the Blue Mountains thrived and prospered. Thora was a wonderful princess, caring for her husband's people and seeing them through tough times. She was named Master Weaver and was renowned for her fine workmanship.

Abkund grew strong and wise, but had a smile as wide as Kili's and a laugh like Fili's. When the time came, he picked the long sword as his weapon of choice, but was quite talented in most all weapons. Like his great-uncle Thorin, he was capable of mastering any weapon his picked up. While in his fifties, he took the title that Thorin had refused, and became King of the Blue Mountains. They had excellent relations with all surrounding settlements including the Shire. There was very little contact with their kin in Erebor, until the call came to send aid to Erebor during the war of the ring. Abkund answered the call, personally going to the Lonely Mountain with his army and aiding Dain in the Battle for Erebor. While he was there, he was able to visit the tomb of his father, his uncle and the great-uncle, whom he had heard so much about, but when Erebor was secured and no longer threatened, Abkund returned home to the Blue Mountains and his family. And thus, the Line of Durin continued quietly and strongly, remaining in the Blue Mountains, generation after generation, until the time came for the rebuilding of the world.

* * *

**Dear friends and readers, thank you so much for your support. I have appreciated every single comment. It always means so much to me when a review is left because it means you took the time to say hello and I thank you for that. Currently, I have no plans to write again, but that doesn't mean I never will, it's just for now, my mind has run dry of ideas.**

**I am also working to get a real novel that I have written (an original young adult fantasy) published, but I can get no one to read anything beyond a query letter and I am frustrated by the continued rejections. But, should that publishing miracle ever occur, I will be shouting it out to the world, so you will know. :) Until then, keep writing, reading and being great, dear friends. I'll see you around fanfic land. -Idrylla**


End file.
